


Driving Your Rivals to Murder and Love

by iaminlovewiththesky



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Murder, this says all rivals but it absolutely does not include the adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminlovewiththesky/pseuds/iaminlovewiththesky
Summary: The best way to distract someone from a crush is to convince them to kill someone. The best way to make them owe you for life is to keep them from getting arrested for murder. And if they fall for you in the meantime...





	1. Kokona, Friday

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr, at tresgoodsoftboys

“Did I... wait... she’s not... dead, is she? Oh my god... oh my god! She’s dead! She’s actually dead! I... I killed her! Ayano, what are we going to...” Kokona’s voice breaks as she sobs, terrified of what she’s done.

Ayano sidles up to her, resting a gloved hand on Kokona’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” she murmurs soothingly. “As long as we dispose of the weapon and body, and clean up the scene, everything will be okay. Even if they find any evidence, we both have gloves on, no one can connect us to this. It’s alright, Kokona.” Kokona just cries harder, her shoulders shaking.

Ayano holds her for a while- she had made sure they would have more than enough time to destroy the evidence, so there was no risk of anyone coming by for hours. When Kokona’s sobs trail off, Ayano pulls her closer and cups her face in her hands, ignoring the blood smearing from Kokona onto her. “You’re going to be fine, Kokona-”

“H-how?!” her voice cracks mid-word. “How is I- we, we have to h-hide Musume’s body, that’s not-”

She shushes her quietly. “We can take it to the school incinerator. No one uses it this late. We can burn the body, the bat.... your gloves and clothes.”

“Wh... but... this... this is my favorite outfit...”

Ayano almost giggles- Kokona is worried about her clothes at a time like this? Still, trauma does that to people, she assumes. She manages to stifle the impulse. “I can buy you a new outfit, it’s okay. It’s more important you don’t get caught because of a bloodstain...”

Kokona looks down at herself, starting to tremble again as she sees how she’s practically doused in blood. Ayano quickly pulls her face up to catch her eye again. “Shh... she deserved it.” Kokona’s eyes widen. “She said all those terrible things to you... and she meant it. How disgusting is that? She was so awful, and still thought she had the right to treat you like that.... she _deserved_ it.” Kokona’s trembling starts to slow. “Musume manipulated her father to get all the things her greedy heart desired, and she dared to act like you trying to help your family was wrong? Hell, she should have suffered _more_ , Kokona.” Kokona just looks back at Ayano, her expression relaxing. Good... “Now. Let’s take care of this... and then, you can come over to my house, okay? Just like we planned.”

Kokona nods, and then looks over at the corpse. That’s all it is now, just a thing that used to be a person. Musume’s face is so mangled, it doesn’t look like her at all anymore. Ayano assumes that’s what gives Kokona the emotional strength to untie the body from the chair and try to pick it up. After she realizes she doesn’t have the physical strength to do so, Ayano steps forward and lifts it. Kokona, flustered by her failure, just goes to open the door.

Ayano strolls out the door, as casual as could be. She can see cherry blossom petals fall around her as she walks away from the gardening club shed towards the incinerator. Kokona trails close behind, looking around frantically, as though anyone would still be at school this late. When they get near, Kokona rushes ahead to open it for Ayano, who dumps the body in. Kokona tosses the bat in as well, and Ayano smiles at her proudly before closing the incinerator, not turning it on yet. “I’ll go fetch the cleaning supplies. You stay in the shed.”

“What? No, I want to go with you-!”

“If you come with me, and a teacher is still here for any reason...” She gestures to Kokona’s clothes.

Kokona grabs Ayano’s hand. “Please, don’t leave me alone, not now...!”

Ayano pauses. She needs to leave Kokona behind, so she can get the supplies, Kokona can clean the crime scene, and then they can shower and burn their clothes. If Kokona’s going to put up a fuss, though... “...we can go shower first, then. You have your spare uniform in your gym locker, right?”

“Oh... yes, I do... it’s the one that doesn’t fit well...”

“Well, you only need to wear it for a bit.” Now, Ayano’s going to have to be the one doing the cleaning, since she’s the only one who knows how to clean up blood without getting any on herself. Dammit. Still, if it’ll keep Kokona so dependent on her that she’ll do whatever Ayano says- including giving up on Senpai- it’ll be worth it.

Ayano, still holding Kokona’s hand, heads to the showers. When they get there, she quickly undresses without shame, and then turns on the water. Kokona quickly does the same, sitting next to her. As Ayano showers, she thinks- something feels odd about what just happened to them. No, not the murder, that’s fine. She genuinely believes that Musume deserved to die. But... the fact that she felt Musume needed to die for what she said to Kokona... it’s unlike her. And the fact that she felt a genuine urge to laugh- and not in a murderous way, but in a happy way- that’s unlike Ayano, too. It’s something she’s only felt with Senpai, but...

She sits up suddenly, and Kokona jolts beside her, surprised by the movement. Ayano pays her no mind. Is she genuinely starting to have emotions besides around Senpai? Or is it something about Kokona specifically? This is... worth investigating. If she can start to feel things besides love and rage... That will make her even more appealing to Senpai, right? She could be Taeko’s perfectly normal girlfriend, with perfectly normal emotions. That’s a thing girls like, right? Emotions?

Despite Kokona’s questioning look, Ayano doesn’t explain. After all, how do you tell someone- even someone you’re disposing of a body with- that you don’t have emotions, except around one specific person, and now also her? It’ll wait until Ayano knew more. She just finishes showering and gets up to dry off and dress. Kokona takes a little longer, taking the time to wash the blood out of her twin drills. Ayano just waits by the door for her, not wanting to stray too far and spook her.

When they’re both done, Ayano heads off to get the bleach, mop, and water bucket, Kokona still only a few feet behind. She wonders if this is what it’s like to be stalked... well, if it is, she doesn’t understand why people don’t like it. It’s nice to have someone right behind you, watching you with unblinking eyes.

When they return to the crime scene, Ayano holds her arm out as soon as they get inside, keeping Kokona from going further in. “Stay here, I don’t want you getting more blood on yourself.”

“Huh...? But, are you going to get covered in blood?”

“No. I know what I’m doing.” Her wording makes Kokona look confused and a little alarmed, but she stays quiet. Ayano goes ahead and starts cleaning, mopping up the floor with water and bleach. When that’s done, she cleans up the chair, and then stomps on the seat, cracking it. She continues to break it into pieces, and then stuffs the wooden shards and the bloody rope into a burlap sack, which had been in the shed before she moved everything to make it better for this event.

“What... why did you break it?” Kokona asks, audibly curious.

“It’ll be easier to get into the incinerator this way,” Ayano explains before tossing the sack over her shoulder. “Let’s go.” Kokona opens the door again, and they walk over. Ayano tosses it in, covering Musume’s body, and then turns it on.

She stands there for a moment, listening to the items inside burn. “We’re done.”

“And... we won’t get caught?” Kokona whispers.

Ayano nods. “We won’t. All of the evidence is gone. And who would care if Musume is gone, other than her father?”

Kokona’s eyes widen. “Her father! Oh, god- he’ll kill us if he finds out-”

“No,” she says firmly. “He won’t find out. But he’ll be grief-stricken... and he’ll shut down his loan company. I know it.” Of course, it’s not actually that simple- she’s already been manipulating the Ronshaku Loan Company, and she knows he’s already intending to shut it down, due to her. “Let’s go to my house, to have the sleepover you told your father you were going to.” Kokona nods, looking a little soothed by Ayano’s positive statement.

Within a day, Kokona’s father will be free of debt, which will seal Kokona’s new debt- a life debt, owed to Ayano.


	2. Osana, Monday

Ayano is right and she’s wrong- it actually takes until Sunday before Kokona’s father gets the call from a grieving company owner. Kokona cries when she gets the call from her father, tears of joy this time, and clings to Ayano with gratefulness.

On Monday, Ayano walks to school with Kokona, who stayed over the whole weekend. When they’re outside, Kokona finally pulls away from her to go greet Saki, which is when Ayano notices a new and terrible thing- Senpai walking through the school gates, arm in arm with a girl she doesn’t recognize. The orange-haired girl drags Senpai over to the side of the walkway as more students walk in, and Ayano sneaks behind a large bush to listen in.

“Taeko! Listen up, because I’m only going to tell you once, okay?” the loud girl says, and Taeko nods sheepishly. “Meet me up on the school rooftop at lunchtime! I made too much lunch, and I’m not going to let it go to waste!”

“Oh... haha, okay, Osana, I’ll be there. I promise I’ll be on time, too.”

“You better. I’m not going to wait around for you if you don’t get there on time! I’ll eat it all myself if I have to!”

No, no, no, this won’t do. Who is this girl? Why is she so close to Senpai all of a sudden? She wasn’t here last week! Ayano hears footsteps behind her and quickly stands, so as to not seem weird, but it’s just Kokona. “Yan-chan...? Are you okay?”

She steps away from the bush, not wanting Senpai and this Osana girl to overhear, and Kokona walks with her. “I... There’s something I want to tell you. You’re my friend, right?”

“Oh- of course I’m your friend! After- after this weekend, how could I be anything else?”

Ayano smiles, one part genuine and one part manipulative. “Well... I have a crush on Taeko Yamada. But she’s being so cozy with that girl...”

Kokona looks past Ayano to see who she’s talking about. “Ohhh. That’s Osana Najimi. She missed the first week of school because her family was on vacation still. They’ve been friends since they were kids... I don’t think you have to worry about her, she would have made a move years ago if she liked her.”

“But I just heard her say she made Senpai a lunch... should I do that? No, no, I haven’t even spoken to her, that would be suspicious, wouldn’t it? Hm...”

Kokona bites her lip as she watches Ayano fret. “You... really are a normal girl, huh?”

“What?” Ayano looks up at her.

“Well... you seem so tough! Especially with how you... with what we did over the weekend. But now you’re acting like a normal schoolgirl with a crush. It’s... it’s really cute, actually!” Kokona smiles, though something looks off about it. Ayano’s not quite sure what. “But I’ll help! I was... well, I was trying to get close to her last week, too, so I think I can help you!”

“Oh, you were?” she asks casually. “You like Senpai too? She’s a really popular girl...”

“I do, but... well, that doesn’t really matter now. You’re more important than some girl I’ve barely talked to.” Ayano blinks, a little surprised- she didn’t even have to tell her to stay away! How convenient. “But let’s see... oh! I have an idea!”

“What is it?”

“Osana wants Taeko to eat her lunch, right? We just have to keep them away from each other, at least during lunch time! If Taeko doesn’t show up, Osana will be disappointed, and maybe she’ll think that Taeko doesn’t want to be around her?”

Ayano thinks it over. That seems like a good idea, but... “How do we keep Senpai away? I can’t... I get too nervous when I’m around her, she’ll think I’m weird if I try to talk to her and keep her away from Osana.”

“Aw...” she coos at Ayano. “I can ask her to help me with homework. She’s helped me before, I’m sure she’d be willing to do it again.”

Dammit. Letting Kokona spend more time with her...? But she’s already agreed to abandon her crush, without any input from Ayano, so... maybe it’ll be okay? And it’s better than doing nothing and letting Senpai eat this obnoxious girl’s food. Ayano nods.

At lunchtime, she heads up to the roof to watch Osana, trusting Kokona to do her part. And her trust is not misplaced- ten minutes into the lunch period, Senpai still isn’t there, and Osana’s given up pacing, instead just sitting on the bench and staring at her food in defeat. Ayano, peeking around a corner, smirks to herself. Good... good, be sad and alone. That’s what you get for trying to feed Senpai your disgusting, ‘love’-cooked meal-

“What the hell are you looking at?!” Osana snaps at her, and she’s taken aback, having been too caught up in her thoughts to realize that she not only lifted her head up, but looked straight at Ayano. Luckily, her face had automatically straightened out after her smirk, meaning Osana only caught her giving her default, blank-eyed stare.

“I... ah... You look lonely,” she says calmly, the first thing to come to mind.

“Wh-” Osana’s expression changes from annoyance to alarm at being called out. “I am not! That’s such a rude thing to say to someone you don’t even know! Maybe you’re the lonely one, huh? What, are you watching me because you don’t have anyone to share your lunch with?”

“It looks like you don’t, either,” Ayano points out.

Osana growls. Literally, actually growls, like a wild animal- though to Ayano, it’s more like a kitten trying to intimidate a lion. “That’s just because my dumb friend didn’t show up! It’s not like I don’t have friends!”

Ayano tilts her head to the side, staying outwardly calm despite the rage building inside of her- how dare this girl call Senpai ‘dumb’? “I didn’t say you don’t have friends. I said you look lonely. As in, at this moment, you look like you could use some company.”

“...w-what, are you offering?” Osana tries to pull off a smirk, like she doesn’t care, but doesn’t quite manage it. “Well, fine, if you’re so desperate for company, you can eat lunch next to me. I don’t care either way.”

...wait, weren’t they just arguing? But now it seems like Osana wants her around... ah. She must have really hit the mark with her comment, but Osana doesn’t want her to think she’s right... She’s probably lonely without Senpai here- which is good, she deserves that- but if Ayano can get on her good side, similar to how she did with Kokona... hm. It’ll be hard to deal with her, but if there’s a chance she can do this without traumatizing Senpai with the death of her childhood friend...

Ayano walks over and takes a seat next to her, staring straight ahead. In the distance, Midori is walking around on her phone, as usual.

“...so, who even are you, anyway? You’re in my class, right?” Osana asks after taking only a single bite from her bento.

She turns her head to look at her. “I’m Ayano Aishi. Or people just call me ‘Yan’.”

“Yan is cuter, so I’m going to use that. ...not that I’m saying you’re cute, don’t think that. I just mean that I like it more!” Osana... is a very bad communicator, Ayano thinks. She says that, but she obviously means the opposite, but she overacts to seem like she doesn’t. It’s pathetic.

“Alright, Osana,” she says flatly, which seems to throw Osana off.

“Oh. Okay. Uh. Why don’t you have a lunch? What, were you just planning to mooch off my spare bento?” Osana shoves it at her. “I guess it’s not going to get eaten otherwise, so you can have it.”

And again, she clearly wants Ayano to eat it, but she’s pretending it’s Ayano’s idea... she takes it anyway, opening it. It looks good, but she’s nauseated at the thought of eating it. Osana made this for Senpai... it’s full of Osana’s fake, worthless love. How sickening. She wants to act normal, though- if Osana tells Senpai that Ayano threw out her bento, she’ll seem cruel...

Ayano lifts an onigiri to her mouth and takes a bite. It’s edible, as long as she doesn’t think about the source of the food. “It’s good,” she lies, for Osana’s sake.

“It is...? Oh, well- duh! Of course it is! You didn’t even have to say that, it’s obvious it’s good when I’m the one who made it.” The praise clearly puts Osana more at ease. “I made it for my friend, but she’s late all the time, when she isn’t just being forgetful. She probably just forgot I told her to be here- what a ditz!”

“Your friend?” she asks as though she doesn’t know, but Osana’s spilling all this information- Senpai is forgetful, how endearing! She’s often late, just like the love interest in a manga, showing up late to a date and doing anything to make up for it!

“Taeko Yamada, in the year above us. We’ve known each other since we were kids. She’s really... well. She’s okay.” Her voice gets quieter than Ayano has heard it so far. “She’s my best friend, but... we’re not really that close. I don’t even know what kind of books she reads or what music she likes.”

Well, that makes Ayano feel much better. Osana may have a one-sided crush on Senpai, but if she doesn’t know that Senpai is currently reading a book given to her by her sister, or that she loves classical music and dislikes J-pop, well, she doesn’t really have a chance, does she? This new information helps calm Ayano’s temper more. “That’s sad.” It’s really not.

“W-wait, you heard that?!” Osana seems genuinely shocked that Ayano, who’s about a foot away, heard her speak.

“...yes, obviously.”

“That’s... ugh! Taeko has bad hearing, I’m way too used to her asking me to repeat myself when I mumble!” She groans and leans over, hiding her face behind her way-too-long hair.

Ayano rests a hand on her back, trying to be soothing. “It’s okay. It’s not like I’m going to tell her. I’ve never even spoken to her before. Your secret is safe.”

She sits straight up again and glares at her. “Secret? I don’t have a secret! You’re reading way too much into it!”

“Calm down.” After a moment, Osana, humiliated, looks away. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Ugh... okay. What do you think of... oh, the test we had this morning? It was pretty easy, I think, but I always think that about Sensei’s tests- I’ve had her since last year- and I still get bad grades.”

Ayano nods. “It was easy. Although I think the essay was too open ended... Sensei might take off points if she disagrees with your stance.”

“She better not! That defeats the whole point of an argumentative essay!” Osana scowls and goes back to eating. “That essay was the easiest part of today... It’s been such a mess, Yan.”

“Oh?” Osana both shares information too easily and keeps it too close to her chest. Or maybe Ayano just has unusual priorities when it comes to what she’s learning.

“I woke up this morning, came to school with Taeko, and then I decided to go into the maze and got lost! I was almost late for class.”

“You got lost... in the garden maze?” It’s barely even a maze. It’s just a bunch of hedges.

“...don’t sound so doubtful! It’s really easy to get lost there!” Ayano has been in there multiple times, and never had trouble getting out. “But here’s the worst part- I lost my phone charm. I’ve had it forever and now it’s probably in there somewhere, and I don’t want to go in it and get lost again!”

Osana really loves to complain... “Tough break.”

“Wow, you really suck at making people feel better, huh?”

“Yes.”

Osana rolls her eyes. “Well, whatever.” She puts her finished bento aside and gets to her feet, stretching. “I actually feel better after talking about how bad today’s been- I guess you’re an okay listener, Yan.”

“Thanks,” she deadpans.

“Don’t be sarcastic, I was thanking you!”

“Were you? I couldn’t tell.”

Osana growls again, but Ayano can tell it’s not as angry as her earlier one. “Whatever! Lunch is almost over, I’m going to go find Taeko and tell her that her bento is all gone!” There’s still over half of the bento left in front of Ayano, and there’s ten more minutes to class.

“Hm.” Should she stop her? If Osana sees that Taeko skipped out on her to study with someone, without even telling her she was going to do so... it’ll upset Osana more. Good. “Have fun.” She starts to eat another onigiri.

Osana heads off without another word. She’s... very simple, Ayano thinks. Getting on her good side, even after arguing, was as simple as listening to her complain and complimenting her food. For a rival, she seems easy to conquer. Still, having Osana like Ayano more couldn’t hurt... maybe she’ll hunt down that phone charm for her.

During class, Osana seems more depressed- she definitely found Kokona and Senpai together. Ayano spends a while observing her, but loses interest near the end of class. When it’s over, Ayano leaves the room quickly, heading up to the third floor, just in time to spot Kokona coming out of her classroom.

“How did it go?” she asks quickly.

“You mean lunch...? It was fine. We worked on homework together. She didn’t even remember she was supposed to meet Osana until it was over!”

Ayano bites back cruel laughter. “I kept an eye on her. She’s very... abrasive, and contradicting. She yelled at me for standing near her, and then gave me the spare bento.”

“Oh... that’s pretty nice of her,” Kokona says, and Ayano blinks. Well, Kokona wasn’t there, she doesn’t know how odd Osana was acting. Ayano just shrugs, and Kokona continues. “Maybe... if we become her friends and ask her not to, she won’t ask out Taeko?”

...she really hates how easily other people call Senpai by her first name. “Maybe. For now, though- let’s walk home together.”

Kokona smiles and takes Ayano’s arm in hers before leaving the school grounds. Ayano directs them to Kokona’s house, dropping her off, before walking to her own alone.


	3. Osana, Tuesday

The next morning, she gets to school a little early, and heads into the garden maze. She methodically searches the maze, piece by piece, until she finds a small cat-shaped phone charm. Yeah, this is cutesy enough that it’s probably Osana’s. The warning bell rings as she leaves the maze, so she heads to class, hoping for the chance to speak to her.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t get a chance until lunch. As soon as the bell rings, she’s out of her seat and over to Osana’s. “Huh- what do you want, Yan?”

“Here. I found it.” She drops the charm onto Osana’s desk.

Osana’s eyes widen. “What- you... went looking for it...?” she mumbles softly, and picks it up. “You found it for me?”

“Yes.” Again, Osana seems startled by Ayano hearing her. “I got to school too early, and checked the maze for it.”

“Uh.” She seems completely caught off guard by this kind gesture. “Th...thaaaanks?” she says unsurely. Osana takes out her phone. “I bought a new charm last night, though.” The new one looks incredibly similar to the one Ayano found, except that it’s a black cat instead of an orange one.

Ayano closes her eyes for a moment, trying not to show any anger. When she has a grip on herself, she opens them again to see Osana taking off the new charm and replacing it with the orange one.

When it’s on again, Osana holds out the black cat charm. “Here. You have it. Just because I don’t need it anymore!” Ayano pauses before taking it. “And... as a thanks, for going to the effort of finding my lost one...”

Osana being grateful makes her feel better- at least she didn’t waste her time this morning. She quickly puts the charm onto her own phone. “Thank you.”

“...” Osana laughs, a little awkwardly. “Now we match.” She puts her phone next to Ayano’s, making their matching cat charms dangle next to each other.

After a moment, Ayano quietly laughs too. “Yes, we do.”

Osana pockets her phone and gets up, grabbing two bentos out of her bag. Ayano tries not to scowl- she made Senpai food again? Even after being ignored yesterday? “Let’s go eat. I made extra again today, so I’ll let you have some.”

“...” Oh. “Alright.”

Osana hands over one of the bentos, and then picks up a book as well. She heads out of the room without hesitating, and Ayano walks close behind as she leads them to the fountain. “We’re eating here?” Here, where Senpai likes the sit in the mornings? Wait, is Senpai coming to eat with them?

“It’s a nice place to eat!” Osana insists, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain. “Normally Taeko takes up this spot, but she’s off studying for some test. What a pain...” Ayano sits next to her with a small sigh. She won’t be seeing Senpai, then...

She opens her bento to find mackerel fillets, along with white rice and vegetables. It looks even better than the onigiri from yesterday, and it must have taken more time to make... did Osana intentionally make this for her? It seems she’s befriending her faster than she thought. “Thank you for the meal,” she tells her.

“W-whatever!” She flushes, looking irritated. “I told you, it was just extra. And- you should try it before thanking me, anyway!”

Ayano nods and picks up the chopsticks to take a bite out of one of the fillet. It tastes very good. “...now I can thank you?”

“God... don’t be so awkward... but you’re welcome.” Osana looks down to start eating her own meal. Ayano savors her own, but Osana just eats quickly and sets it aside to pick up the book. Wait, that’s...

“...what’s that?” she asks, despite knowing it’s the book Senpai’s sister gave to her.

“It’s just something Taeko lent me... it’s okay, I guess. It’s not my usual thing. I want to finish it by the end of the day, though, so I can give it back to her.”

“Why don’t you just ask to keep it longer?”

“Well... it’s really precious to her, I’m worried if I keep it too long, I’ll accidentally damage it somehow. ....ugh, I feel so stiff just sitting, after being in my chair all class.” She sets it down on the edge of the fountain and gets up to stretch her arms.

While Osana is facing away, Ayano inches the book a little closer to the water- not pushing it in, but putting it close enough to almost tip. Ayano just keeps eating as Osana stretches, and then watches when she takes a seat again, the vibrations from her sitting being just the push the book needs to fall in.

“Oh- oh, god, oh no!” She pulls it out immediately, but it’s already soaked. “Oh, no, Yan, what am I going to-”

Ayano sets her bento aside. “Shh, it’s okay. Let’s take it to the bathroom, maybe we can dry it out under the hair dryer.” She takes Osana’s arm and quickly leads her to the girl’s bathroom, turning on the dryer. It takes a while, but it starts to dry out- but the pages are left wrinkly and warped, essentially unreadable.

Osana is shaking as she looks at the destroyed book. “Yan... she’s going to be so upset, it was a gift from her sister...”

Ayano rests a hand on her arm. “It’s okay. Yes, she’ll probably be upset, but she’ll understand it was an accident. You just have to apologize, and maybe offer to buy her a new one-”

“Shut up, you don’t get it!” she snaps, but doesn’t pull away from Ayano’s touch. “Taeko’s going to be sad! She never gets sad, even when I accidentally say something mean, but I just ruined a gift from her sister! What if she cries? I can’t handle that! I’ll panic!”

“...try to stay quiet, then. Tell her what happened, apologize, and then stay silent. If you don’t speak, you can’t say the wrong thing.”

Still staring at the book, Osana nods after a few moments. “Okay... okay. She’ll understand... she has to.”

Ayano leans in a little, her hand going up to Osana’s shoulder. “She will, I’m _sure._ ”

“...thanks,” she whispers. “And sorry for yelling at you.”

“You’re forgiven. It’s almost class, we should go get our things.” Osana weakly nods, and Ayano walks with her back to their bags. Ayano packs up both of their things while Osana just stands there, and heads to class with her when the bell rings.

At the end of the school day, Osana bolts out the door, and Ayano smirks after her. Senpai won’t forgive her so easily after this, she’s sure- and Osana must be hurt after Senpai missed their lunch date. It’ll create a rift, letting Ayano swoop in between them...

Ayano’s a little more leisurely as she gets her things together, puts on her outdoor shoes, and then hovers by the school gates to listen to Osana and Senpai’s conversation.

“I’m... I’m so sorry, Taeko, it was an accident!” She hears the rustle of paper as Osana pulls out the book, and then Senpai’s soft gasp.

“It... how did this... happen...?” Senpai asks. Osana just stays silent, until Senpai sighs again. “I’m... I’m going to go home. I’ll talk to you later.” Ayano hears her familiar footsteps walk away, but not Osana’s, and when she peeks around the corner, Osana looks on the brink of tears. It’s... what’s the word? Pitiable.

Ayano steps around the gate and walks up to her. “Osana. How did it go?”

“She’s... she’s mad at me...” Osana sniffs. “Well... well, whatever. If she can’t forgive me for an accident, even after I forgave her for, for skipping out on me yesterday, to go study with another girl... then _whatever._ ”

She puts an arm around Osana’s shoulders. “Oh, dear. That sounds pretty mean of her...” It hurts to call Senpai mean, but it’s all for Osana’s sake. “Listen, why don’t you walk home with me and a friend of mine? We can go to the ice cream parlor on our way home and get a snack.”

“Your friend...?”

“Her name is Kokona, she’s in class 3-2.”

Osana looks surprised. “Wait... the girl with... purple drill hair?”

Ayano tilts her head. “Yes. Her.”

“That’s... that’s the girl that Taeko skipped lunch to study with! You’re _friends_ with her?” she asks incredulously. “What’s she like? Does she have a crush on Taeko?”

She huffs a laugh. “Slow down. Kokona is very nice. She’s... sweet, and friendly, and loyal. She doesn’t have a crush on her. They’re in the same class, so that’s probably why-”

“Ayano!” Kokona calls out in the distance. “Don’t leave with-” She stops in her tracks when she sees Ayano with Osana, looking afraid for a moment, but Ayano just waves her over. Kokona slowly walks up to them. “Um... hi! You’re... you’re Osana Najimi, right?”

“Yeah... and you’re Kokona.”

“Kokona, Osana has something to ask you,” Ayano interjects.

“What? No I don’t!” Osana immediately protests, and Ayano narrows her eyes at her, making her frown a little. After a few moments of silence between all three of them, Osana cracks. “Why were you and Taeko studying together yesterday?”

“Huh...? I wanted help with homework...”

“Well, she was supposed to be having lunch with me!”

Kokona cowers a little. “I know, I’m sorry! She only told me at the end of lunch, I didn’t... I didn’t...”

“Huh?” Osana looks confused. “She told you... at the _end_ of lunch? So she didn’t even tell you she was going to spend lunch with me until it was over?” Kokona just nods frantically. “That’s... ugh. I guess it’s not your fault, then.”

“Kokona, do you want to get ice cream? Osana’s had a rough day and could use some,” Ayano asks her.

“Ugh, don’t tell her that!” Osana crosses her arms irritably.

“Ice cream sounds good... if you don’t mind me coming, Osana.”

“....you can come too, I don’t care.” Osana pouts, mostly to herself. Kokona takes Ayano’s arm, as is becoming routine, and they start to walk to the shop, Osana keeping pace with them.

After a bit, Osana grabs onto Ayano’s other arm without a word, and Ayano huffs a laugh. Kokona looks at her, surprised by the noise, but giggles herself when she sees Osana grabbing Ayano’s arm. “Don’t laugh at me!” Osana immediately lets go.

“It’s okay,” Ayano says to her. “I don’t mind. I was surprised.” When Osana doesn’t come close again, she reaches over and grabs her hand.

Osana huffs, but allows it until they get close to the ice cream shop. When they get to the door, she lets go of Ayano’s hand and opens the door for the other two. She opens her mouth- probably to say something along the lines of ‘you’re _welcome_ ’, Ayano thinks- but stops and just holds the door. Kokona lets go too and walks in behind Ayano.

“What do you two want?” she asks blandly. “I’ll pay for all of us.”

“What are you, made of money? What if I wanted to get the biggest sundae?” Osana suggests, seeming a little on edge.

“That’s fine. My allowance is big enough to cover three big sundaes.”

Kokona leans over to Osana. “Ayano’s parents are away overseas, so they send her a bunch of money for food and rent and whatever else she needs,” she whispers.

Osana’s eyes widen. “Oh. Well... I don’t want that, so it doesn’t matter. I want strawberry! Two scoops of strawberry, with hot fudge.” Ayano nods and looks at Kokona.

“Hm... could I have two scoops of chocolate, and some peanut butter topping?”

“Sure.” Ayano goes up to the counter, ordering for both of them, and getting herself vanilla with strawberry syrup. She pays, and the girls come up to get their orders as they’re made. When they all have theirs, Ayano takes a seat at one of the small tables, Kokona grabbing the seat next to her and Osana reluctantly sitting across from Ayano.

“So...” Kokona starts, a little nervously. “You had a rough day, Osana?”

“Yeah,” she huffs between bites of her ice cream. “I borrowed a book from a friend, and accidentally knocked it into the fountain, and now she’s mad at me. Even though it was an accident! I mean... I’m still sorry about it, but I forgave her after yesterday.”

 “It was a little unfair of her,” Ayano agrees.

“Oh, it was Taeko? She’ll probably be over it by tomorrow,” Kokona says. “She’s too nice to hold a grudge.”

“It’s up to you if _you_ forgive _her_ , though.” Kokona gives her an odd look, seeming slightly confused, before it clears up. Osana doesn’t notice a thing.

“Hm... maybe I won’t,” she frowns. “For a little bit, anyways. She never even apologized for missing lunch.”

“Oh? She didn’t?” Ayano asks. “That’s a little cold.” She bites into her ice cream.

“I know, right?!” Osana scoffs. “Like, just because we’ve been friends forever doesn’t mean I’ll automatically forgive her for everything.”

“I understand,” Ayano says softly, and Kokona averts her eyes before nodding in agreement.

“My friend, Saki... she’s a good friend, mostly, but she’s kind of... not flakey, but, she puts herself first a lot. And sometimes she’s right! I asked too much of her, and it was okay that she didn’t, help, but sometimes she won’t talk to me in front of people because I’m not popular...”

“That’s such a dick move,” Osana scowls. “She’s just a shitty friend, you should dump her.”

Kokona shifts a little in her seat. “...yeah, I might... Ayano is a lot nicer- oh, I shouldn’t talk about you like you’re not here, I’m sorry!”

Ayano smiles at her, a little awkwardly. “It’s okay. I’m not offended.”

“Well... you’re a lot nicer, and I already know you’ll...” she glances at Osana for half a second. “You’ll help me no matter what.”

Osana narrows her eyes at Kokona suspiciously, but quickly returns to eating.

“Of course I would.” Ayano pats Kokona’s hand, looking for all the world like a sweet and caring friend. Kokona just finishes eating her ice cream, and gets up to throw out her bowl. While she’s gone, Ayano leans across the table. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” She licks strawberry off of her lips. “Annoyed at Taeko, but I’m better than earlier...” Ayano nods as Kokona comes back. Ayano finishes her own bowl around the same time Osana does, and they head outside.

“Where do you live, Osana?” Kokona asks casually.

“I’m only a few streets away.” She points in the right direction before taking Ayano’s arm. Kokona matches her on Ayano’s other side, and they head off. When they get to the house- Ayano’s eyes drifting over to Senpai’s next door- Osana goes in with just a wave goodbye to them.

“...Ayano?” Kokona asks quietly.

“Yes?”

“Can we go to your house? I want to ask you something.”

“Ah... sure.” If she won’t ask in public, it’s probably about Musume’s death. Ayano just walks home with her, her left hand itching to grip the knife hidden under her skirt. If Kokona is going to cause problems, she’ll have to kill her, no matter how many problems it might cause. Although, she could probably just keep Kokona in her basement, as a non-lethal solution...

As soon as they’re inside, Kokona lets go of Ayano’s arm and goes to one of the couches, taking a seat. Ayano follows her lead, sitting on the other to face her, but Kokona just stares at the ground. “Ayano...”

“Yes?”

“You... orchestrated Musume’s death, didn’t you?” Ah. So she figured it out.

“Well... what do you mean? You know I kidnapped her. You know I wanted to beat her up. I wasn’t going to kill her.”

“You wanted me to, though.” Her voice is dull. “You... set me up to kill her. You... made me angry at her, and you knew she would, she would say those things... you gave us both gloves, so our fingerprints weren’t on anything after she died... and you didn’t stop me from killing her, which I know you could have- you could have easily held me back, I’m not as strong as you.”

“...” Ayano leans back in her seat. “And if I did? What are you going to do about that?” She’s back to her dull but deadly serious voice.

“Nothing.” Kokona looks up at her, her eyes wide, but not in fear. It’s almost a little unsettling. “I’m not... well, I’m upset, but- you were right, Ayano... she was a bad person, and she- she deserved what I did. Right?”

This isn’t what she expected, but she plays along. “Right.”

“And it saved my dad... that’s all I care about. It saved our family. And it’s all thanks to you, Ayano... even if you did it on purpose, for... whatever your own reasons are, I’m grateful. I would do anything for you.”

She tilts her head to the side, curious. “You’re grateful I had you kill someone?”

“Well... maybe not that exact part, but it’s only because of that that everything’s okay, so... yes?”

“....hm. I didn’t expect that of you, Kokona.”

“I just... I just want to know now, though. You didn’t have me kill Musume just for my own sake, because beating her up would have done the same thing, right? So... why did I have to kill her?”

Ayano leans back in her seat, deciding what to tell her, but before she can answer...

“Don’t lie to me. Please, Ayano. I owe you everything- no matter what you say to me, I’m not going to be mad.”

“Hm... Okay. Kokona, I wanted you to kill her because I wanted you to owe me.”

Kokona seems a little startled. “Oh... well... okay. But... what do you want from me, then? You haven’t asked me to do anything... Even with Taeko, I’m the one who offered to keep her away from Osana.”

“I was going to ask you to stay away from Senpai,” she says flatly. “I knew you liked her. I wanted you to stay away, and I was going to blackmail you if you didn’t. Keeping you from getting arrested was the most effective way to do that.”

“....” Kokona bursts out laughing, which just... completely confuses Ayano. It was a pretty emotionally charged moment- she expected Kokona to cry or attack her, not laugh. “A-Ayano!” she gets out between giggles. “God, I thought- I thought you’d want to make me kill, kill more people! Not stay away from a little crush!”

“Oh. Absolutely not. You’re far too sloppy, and I don’t think you have the temperament to kill anyone except under pressure.” Kokona is still laughing loud enough that Ayano can barely hear herself.

When Kokona gets a grip on herself and her giggles trail off, she moves over to Ayano’s couch, sitting next to her. “I promise I don’t like Taeko anymore. And... I’ll help you two get together, okay? I just want to ask for a favor.”

“What is it?”

“Still be my friend when you two are dating?”

“...Kokona, you’re so strange.”

“Huh?” She’s taken aback. “You’re way stranger than me!”

Ayano smiles genuinely. “Yes, but you’re still strange. But I promise.” She can’t really promise that- as soon as Senpai’s hers, she doesn’t even know what she’ll do- but she can at least try to fulfill this strange girl’s request.


	4. Osana, Wednesday

Kokona ends up staying over that night after a call to her father. In the morning, Ayano makes a bento for Kokona- assuming Osana will make her another one, and even if she doesn’t, Ayano will be fine- and then they walk to school together.

When they arrive, Ayano spots a dejected looking Senpai walking alone to her shoe locker. For a moment, rage flashes across her face- what happened to her to make her so sad?- before realizing that Osana probably didn’t walk to school with her. That’s... conflicting- she wants Osana to stay away, but she doesn’t want Taeko to be sad. She comforts herself with the knowledge that one day soon, Taeko will have Ayano to be with her all the time.

Kokona continues to walk with Ayano, past Saki’s locker- Saki gives her an odd look, but continues talking to Yui. She walks Ayano to class, only heading off to her own after waving to Osana, who’s sitting at her desk, looking annoyed. She does give Kokona a wave back anyway, and Ayano drags her chair to sit with Osana at her desk. “How are you?”

“Ugh... I’m fine, I guess.” She plays with her phone charm. “Taeko tried to call me last night to talk to me, but I was too mad to pick up the phone- I know I’d just yell at her.”

Ayano nods understandingly. “It’s good that you didn’t risk it.”

Osana sighs. “Whatever. I don’t want to think about her right now. We get our tests back today, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I really need a good grade on this...” she doesn’t elaborate. When more people fill the classroom, Ayano pats her shoulder and pulls her chair back to her own desk.

Later, when they get their tests back, she hears Osana gasp and looks over to see her looking horrified at her grade. Hm. That’s not good. As soon as the bell for lunch rings, she’s out of her chair, standing over Osana. “What was your grade on the exam?”

“I... I failed it...” she whispers, still staring down at it. “But I don’t understand- I even studied for it, with Taeko, and she passed this class...”

“Let me see.” Ayano gently pulls it out of Osana’s hand to compare it to her own perfect test. Wait... “This isn’t right. We got most of the same answers, but yours are marked wrong.”

“What?!” Osana stands, looking over Ayano’s shoulder. “That’s... why would she do that?” She grabs both tests from Ayano, looking them over. Osana didn’t get a perfect score, but she still should have had an A from the multiple choice and close-ended questions. Even Osana’s essay uses similar arguments to Ayano’s.

“This is... unacceptable,” Ayano says flatly. She doesn’t know Rino Fuka’s motives for failing Osana, but she won’t stand for it... not when doing something about it could make Osana indebted to her forever.

“No shit it’s unacceptable! Has she been ruining my grade since last year? And why me?!” Osana’s still flipping through the pages, checking every answer. “I knew she didn’t like me, but...?”

“Hold on. You never double-checked your tests with the book?”

“Not after I got the grades back! Why would the teacher intentionally fail me when I got the questions right? I just assumed I accidentally circled the wrong thing, or I was wrong on technicalities, or... something!”

“Well, we can confront her after class. I’ll back you up, and we can try to get her to change your grade.”

Osana bites her lip. “She better, or I’m... I’m going to have to go to the headmaster or someone...”

Ayano nods. “We can take care of it, together. Let’s go get lunch right now, though.”

“...okay.” She gets two bentos out of her bag- ah, Ayano was right- and walks with her to the roof. Osana heads to the bench they met at, taking a seat and handing over one of them.

Ayano takes it, opening it up. Ah, onigiri again... but this time, they’re oddly shaped. After a moment, she realizes they’re supposed to be shaped like cat heads. “Ah. How cute.”

Osana seems oddly proud. “Yeah! It’s pretty hard to shape onigiri, but it came out well!” She opens her own bento, and Ayano notes to herself that Osana’s onigiri isn’t specially shaped. ...hm. Maybe she got frustrated by that point and just made hers normally.

“I like it.” She takes a bite. It tastes good too. “Thank you for making me these.”

“It wasn’t for you, it was just... extra rice... may as well make extra.”

“You made them for me,” Ayano says plainly. “You don’t have to pretend otherwise. I appreciate it.”

Osana shifts a little in her seat. “Well... you’re welcome, then.” They eat in silence for a few moments before Osana speaks again. “What’s it like, living alone?”

Ayano pauses eating. “It’s... quiet. I have the house to myself all the time. I can have Kokona over whenever I want, without having to ask anyone.”

“Is it lonely?”

Hm. ... _is_ it lonely? She’s had many fantasies of having Taeko come over, having sweet conversations with her to fill the silence... And she enjoys having Kokona over, even though Kokona is invading her private space. “I suppose.”

Osana nods. “I’m really surprised your parents just left you alone...”

“They call, sometimes. My father wants to see how I’m doing. My mother asks about my love life.”

She laughs. “Wow, really? Your mother is overseas and just wants to know if you’re dating someone?”

“My mother... thinks romance is the most important thing in someone’s life.” Ayano completely agrees, of course, but she wants to see what Osana says first.

“Huh... weird. My mom is always telling me to put school first.”

Ayano smiles. “She’s a little strange, I’ve been told, but so am I.”

Osana laughs again. “So it’s like a family trait? I bet you can’t wait to have little mini-weirdos.”

“Oh, I don’t think that will be happening,” she says casually.

“Oh... right.”

She blinks at Osana. “’Oh, right’?”

“Well... you like girls, right?”

Huh. She didn’t expect Osana to guess that. “Yes. I do. How did you know?”

“Uh... you and Kokona?” she says as though it’s obvious. “You guys are pretty, you know... gay.”

“....” Ayano bursts out laughing. It’s surprising, even to her, but Osana seems taken aback too. “Me and Kokona? We aren’t- oh, wow, we are not dating. We’re friends. I like someone else, and she’s...”

“She totally likes you.”

Ayano just shakes her head, still a little giggly. Kokona is getting over a crush on perfect, wonderful Senpai. How could she already be over her, and also get a crush on Ayano? Anyone is flawed next to Senpai. Especially a manipulative psychopath. Come on, Osana.

“...well, whatever,” Osana says, deciding to move on. “So, you like someone else?”

“Yes. I won’t say any more than that.”

Osana rolls her eyes. “Yeah, fine, whatever.” She returns to eating her bento, pretending she’s not incredibly interested. It almost makes Ayano laugh again. God, what is going on today? Why does she feel like this?

After Ayano’s giggle fit, lunch is uneventful, and they return to class without issue. She watches Osana get more and more stressed out as time passes, getting nearer to the end of the day. Ayano feels more and more angry in comparison- why did Sensei do this? And possibly for over a year? It's unacceptable. If Osana doesn't do something, then she will.

When class is over for the day, most students rush out of the room. Ayano gets her things together and stands by Osana's desk. Osana looks incredibly angry and worried, but sighs when Ayano comes over. "You don't have to talk to her with me."

"I know. I can, though."

"No... I'll talk to her alone, but will you wait outside to walk home with me?"

Ayano's confused as to why she wants to do it alone, but just nods. “Good luck.” 'Outside' is a relative term, though... she goes to hover outside the closed classroom doors when everyone's gone. From there, it’s easy to hear when Osana goes to confront their teacher.

Specifically, she hears when Osana slams down both of their tests on the teacher’s desk. “What is this?”

There’s a pause before Sensei answers. “You failed, Osana. Maybe you should spend more time studying than on your phone-”

“I didn’t fail! This is Yan’s test, and she passed, and we had a lot of the same answers, so how did I get the right answers and still fail?!”

There’s another pause. “Are you confessing to cheating?”

“What? No! We checked our answers together after you gave them back!”

“It sounds like you’re confessing to cheating off of Miss Aishi’s test. That’s the sort of thing that gets girls expelled, Osana-”

“Shut up!” she yells. Ayano finds herself... glad... that the hallway is empty, so no one else is around to overhear. “You know that’s not what happened! Why are you _doing_ this to me?!”

The teacher’s voice lowers, and Ayano gets closer to the door to keep listening in. “-you’re a brat. A petulant child with no focus, no aspirations, and no future. If you shaped up, you’d be getting better grades, but as it is, you’re getting the grades you deserve- zeros, just like-”

There’s a loud smacking sound, catching Ayano off guard, and then louder noises- a struggle. Osana yelps, and Ayano throws the sliding door open on autopilot, hard enough to almost knocking it off the track. Rino Fuka, who has Osana pinned, looks up, startled. “Wha- Miss Aishi! Get the guidance counselor, Osana attacked me-”

“Shut up!” she yells from under her. “It’s your fault, you-!”

“Get the counselor, now-”

If she gets the counselor, Osana will be expelled. Senpai will either never talk to her again... or they’ll talk anyway, and Osana will tell Senpai it’s Ayano’s fault that she was expelled. That’s how she reasons it to herself, anyway, as she walks in and quickly shuts the classroom door behind her. It’s time to take things into her own hands.

“What- Ayano, get the counselor this minute!”

Osana struggles more, trying to push the teacher off of her. “Yan, _help_ -” she begs desperately.

In a flash, she pulls the knife out from under her skirt, and uses it to slit Rino Fuka’s throat before she can yell one more time. The teacher’s eyes widen and she tries to scream, but only garbled noises escape her. Ayano stabs through her fourth and fifth rib, aiming for the heart and then sweeping the blade to the side. After a few moments, the teacher slumps over. She kicks the body over, off of Osana, and puts the knife back in its holster.

Osana, her back now soaked in blood, weakly pushes herself to her knees and looks at Ayano in shock. Ayano is... unsure what to do. Maybe her first instinct wasn’t the best. Oh well. She kneels down, careful to avoid the blood puddle- there’s some on her hands, but she’s otherwise clean. “Are you okay?”

“Wh... am... am _I_ okay? You... you just...” She suddenly scrambles backward, and Ayano puts her hands up, as though surrendering.

“It’s okay, don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.”

“You... you killed...” Her voice doesn’t go above a whisper.

“She was trying to get you expelled from the start,” Ayano murmurs. “She ruined your grades for over a year, just because, what, she didn’t like you? She could have ruined your entire life that way. How utterly petty of her.”

Osana is still staring at her, wide-eyed, but she seems a little less scared. Good. That’s a start.

“I’m sorry the blood got on you. I can get you my spare uniform- you can change, and we’ll destroy your clothes so no one thinks you did it.” Osana gasps, not having realized that. “It’s okay- I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear on my life. We’ll destroy the evidence... no one will be able to connect her body to anything. I’ll be your alibi, and you’ll be mine.”

She watches as multiple emotions flash across Osana’s face- the realization that she could get blamed for this, the tension leaving her as Ayano swears to protect her, and then settling on worry. “You... you’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“...no, actually. But I’ve helped others.”

“Helped... others?”

She pauses. “My mother, for one. A friend, for another. It’s a long story, but I can explain later. For now... hold the door shut. I’ll get you my uniform.”

Osana blanches. “What? Stay here with... that?!” She points at the body without looking directly at it.

“You can’t leave- there’s other students around.” Ayano walks to the teacher’s desk, taking the box of tissues to clean the wet blood off her hands. It’s not perfect, but it’ll stop her from leaving bloodstains on everything she touches. “I’ll be right back. Just don’t open the door for anyone but me.”

“But-”

“It’ll be three or four minutes at most,” she promises before opening the door and walking out... right into Kokona. Ah.

“Ayano! I was looking for-” She stops when she sees the scene behind Ayano. “Oh- oh god...”

“Kokona-” Osana sounds terrified, but Kokona cuts her off.

“Osana, are you okay? What happened? Did your teacher hurt you?”

Ayano is a little caught offguard, but honestly, she’s pleased. Kokona already trusts that if Ayano’s involved, the death was necessary. “Kokona.”

“Huh?” She turns to face Ayano. “Yeah?”

“Can you stay with Osana while I go get her a change of clothes?”

“Oh... of course!” She walks into the room, kneeling down next to Osana. “It’s okay, Ayano will help you- she helped me, and-”

“You killed someone?”

...well, she’ll leave them to discuss that on their own. She shuts the door tight and rushes to the bathroom first, to finish cleaning her hands, before heading to the gym shower room. The campus is fairly empty, only the occult club having a meeting in their shut clubroom. She grabs a towel and a change of clothes before heading back, stopping in the bathroom again to wet the towel in the sink.

When she opens the door, Kokona and Osana are sitting on the ground together, faces close, but Kokona quickly pulls back when Ayano walks in. “Ayano!”

“...you two should have been by the door. What if someone else opened it?”

“Oh... um, I wasn’t thinking about that...” Kokona says, a little dejectedly.

“It’s alright.” She sets the uniform on a desk. “Osana, you need to undress.”

“Ugh, don’t say it like that!” Well... she seems a little more normal, if that’s her first response in this situation. “...can’t you at least look away?!” Kokona quickly turns around, but Ayano shakes her head.

“I have to clean the blood off your back.” She lifts up the towel. “Or else it will stain the new uniform too.”

“I can clean myself, god, I’m not a fucking child-”

“How can you be sure it’s all off your back?”

Osana snatches the towel from her. “I’ll have you double check, but I can clean myself,” she snaps and shoves Ayano to face the other way. It’s quiet for a few moments- there’s the sound of someone walking through the hallway, which makes Kokona stiffen and Ayano start planning another murder, but they walk past without issue.

After a bit, Osana taps Ayano’s shoulder. She turns around- Osana is already facing the other way, dressed in her underwear, towel wrapped around her waist. There’s a little bit... “One moment.” Ayano grabs the towel to wipe off her neck. “Your bra is ruined.”

“What?”

“You’ll have to destroy it, too.”

Osana growls, but goes to take it off. Ayano turns around to give her privacy again as she dresses. “This is... the worst day.” Osana laughs, almost hysterically. “I can’t believe any of this- you killed someone, right in front of me, because she was trying to get me expelled!”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t even care!”

“Also yes.”

“Kokona, how do you _stand_ this?”

“Um...” she shifts a little awkwardly, still facing the wall. “Pretty easily... Ayano is wonderful...” Ayano shoots her a small smile.

“She’s a murderer!” Osana gets out through grit teeth. Kokona goes silent at that. “...no... I didn’t mean... ugh! Yan acts like a murderer, at least, all cold or whatever. You’re like, all sweet and awkward...”

“Ayano isn’t cold! She’s-”

“I’m right here,” Ayano points out. “And Osana is right. I am cold. But I feel different around you two. It’s strange.”

Both girls go quiet at that. After a moment, Osana taps both their shoulders. “I’m dressed.” They turn around- the fit of Ayano’s uniform on her is incredibly awkward, and the braless thing is...

Kokona gasps in realization and opens her bag, pulling out a purple sweater- the one Ayano bought her as a replacement for the destroyed one. “Here, you can wear this over the uniform! So it’s less, um, obvious...” Osana snatches it and puts it on- it’s bulky enough that you can’t tell.

“...hm. You look cute in that.” Osana sputters at that, but Ayano walks past her, picking up the bloodied uniform. She folds it up so no blood is visible, and then tucks it into her own bag. “Let’s go to the incinerator, now.” She pokes her head out- good, no one around- and leaves quickly, the girls following. She shuts the door behind them, and absent-mindedly wonders how long it will take someone to find the body.

Ayano speedwalks to the incinerator. Good, the delinquents are long gone for the day. She opens her bag and pulls out the uniform, before taking the knife out from its holster and tossing them in together. It’ll be a shame to lose it, but she can always get new ones.

Now that they’re out in the open, Osana is much quieter as she questions Ayano. “Why did you have a knife on you in the first place?” she hisses.

“Self-defense,” she answers, semi-honestly.

“What kind of self-defense involves weapons?”

“You’ve heard about the local yakuza,” Ayano explains plainly. “I’d rather be arrested for murder than kidnapped by one of them.”

Osana shudders, having heard the horror stories. “Ugh, okay, that’s fair.”

Ayano closes the incinerator and turns it on. Kokona sidles closer to her. “Um... Ayano?”

“Yes?”

“Why aren’t we burning the body this time?” Osana looks discomforted by Kokona’s question.

Ayano casually shrugs. “I couldn’t carry the body through the school without anyone noticing. Besides, it’s easier to explain away a troublesome teen’s disappearance than a schoolteacher.”

“But... but then they’ll know it was a murder...!”

“Yes, but they have no evidence linking it to us. Besides... this school has a history of silencing murders. Students may get questioned, but the headmaster won’t want anyone outside to know a murder took place here.”

“How do you... know that?”

“My mother went here as a teenager,” she murmurs. “Where do you think I learned how to get away with murder?”

Kokona is taken aback. “Oh...”

“...what the fuck,” Osana growls. “Ayano. We’re going to your house, right now, and you’re going to give us your fucking entire life’s story.”

Ayano blinks. “...okay.” She convinces them to wait until the evidence is done burning, and then they head off towards her home.

Kokona takes a seat on the same couch as last time, and Osana sits next to her. “Would you two like anything to eat or drink?” Ayano offers blandly, but Kokona shakes her head and Osana looks at her impatiently. She takes a seat on the opposite couch.

“Explain about your mom,” Osana demands immediately. “She’s killed people?”

“She killed ten people in high school.” There’s something... enjoyable about spilling her family’s dark secrets. She doesn’t quite understand it. “My mother used to be cold, like me, but she fell in love with someone, and started to feel emotions. It’s a family curse.”

“What...? What do you mean, curse?” Kokona asks timidly.

“My mother, and grandmother, and going further and further back as far as our family history is written down... every generation is the same. One daughter is born, and she feels no emotion until she meets one specific person- her soulmate. She falls for them in an instant, and learns how to feel- usually just love and hatred at first, but over time they feel more and more.”

“Hold on, hatred? Why hatred?” Osana asks, a little disbelievingly.

“If anyone tries to take away her soulmate, she feels a rage beyond anything else.” Kokona quietly gasps, but Ayano ignores it for now. “Ten people fell in love with my mother’s soulmate. She killed all of them and took him for herself. And then, years later, they had me.” She smiles slightly. “My mother was the oldest Aishi to ever have a child- usually, they have a child around age 19. My grandmother, great grandmother, and great-great-grandmother are still alive because of that.”

“Because they had children young?” Osana tilts her head, confused.

“Because my mother is 45, so her mother is 64, and _her_ mother is 83, and _her_ mother is 102.”

“That’s... so weird. What are they even like?”

“I don’t know,” Ayano hums. “I’ve never met them. My mother stopped caring about them after she met her Senpai.”

Osana’s about to keep asking questions, but she stops and looks at Kokona. “Are you okay?” When Ayano looks closer at Kokona, she realizes she’s shaking.

She slowly looks up at Ayano. “You... wanted to kill me, didn’t you?”

The room goes silent.

“Because... you said that you spoke to me because you wanted me to stop liking your... your Senpai. And you just said that you hate people who fall in love with your Senpai-”

“That’s not right,” she says immediately. “My mother killed her rivals. That doesn’t mean I will. I don’t think Senpai would like it if I went around killing everyone she ever spoke to... even if I’m jealous, I can force it down, for her sake.”

“But you wanted to!” Kokona’s voice gets shrill. “You forced it down, but you wanted me dead!”

Ayano pauses. How does she put this delicately? “I wanted you out of the way. I still feel... cold, when I’m not around Senpai. So, yes, murder was an option. I also thought about getting you expelled, or spreading rumors to make sure she wouldn’t like you. That doesn’t mean I wanted to do those things, it just means I considered them. But then I learned more about you, and I liked you more. I grew to feel... I’m still trying to understand how I feel, so correct me if I’m wrong, but I felt disgust at the thought of hurting you. Befriending you and asking you not to date her became the only option I could tolerate.”

Her small, mostly true speech seems to have calmed Kokona down slightly, though she’s still shaking. Osana interrupts. “Who even is your ‘senpai’ or soulmate or whatever?”

Ah... this won’t be fun. She looks directly at Osana. “Taeko Yamada.”

Osana looks at her blankly, as though her mind can’t comprehend it. The silence drags on, as Kokona braces for impact and Ayano waits patiently. “...I should have known. Why else would you, a total loner, come talk to me? God, you wanted me dead too, didn’t you?”

“...I wanted your heart to be broken. I didn’t really think about wanting to kill you.”

“That’s still fucked up, Yan!” Despite Osana’s rising volume, Ayano is comforted by her still using Ayano’s nickname. “You’re not normal! Casually wanting to hurt people’s feelings- casually killing someone- that’s not normal!”

“I know.” She folds her hands in her lap. “I think... I kind of don’t like it.”

Osana laughs disbelievingly. “Oh, you kind of don’t like murder, that’s so much better! Most people are revolted by it!”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean that. I meant I don’t like being not-normal. I feel like I should have more... what’s the word?”

“Empathy?” Kokona suggests, and Ayano points at her.

“Yes. That.”

Osana pauses, a strange expression coming over her face, and Ayano tilts her head at her. “I... guess we have to try to help you with that, then.” Her voice comes out oddly, too.

Kokona perks up. “Yes! We can try to do that!”

“Is ‘empathy’ something you can teach?” Ayano asks.

“Um... well... maybe? We should at least give it a shot!”

“Yeah,” Osana agrees. “You’re just like a kuudere, and we have to bring out your dere, right?”

“I’m like Kuu Dere?” she asks again.

“Huh- oh, no, I mean- I can’t believe her parents named her that- kuudere means someone who’s cold on the outside, but sweet on the inside. And you’re kind of sweet? Sometimes?”

Kokona nods quickly. “You’re definitely sweet! You’re sweet about Taeko, and about me, and you do nice stuff all the time!”

“Do I...?” She looks back on the last two weeks. She’s found Senpai’s lost belongings and put them on her desk secretly to return them to her, she’s fixed Kokona’s uniform, she found Saki’s bra, she retrieved Osana’s cell phone charm... admittedly, the things she did for Kokona and Osana were to get closer to them, but there was some well-meaning intention. And she did just kill their teacher for Osana’s sake. “Maybe I am that, then.” Except she tries to act sweet on the outside, and feels cold inside, but she’s also felt less cold recently....

Kokona goes over to Ayano’s couch and hugs her. “I promise, we’ll do all we can to make you feel better!”

“Hey, don’t promise for me!” Osana protests before ducking her head. “But... I promise too, I guess.” Ayano pauses before waving her close, and Osana quickly gets up to hug her too. This is a nice feeling.

“...but, Ayano... you’re sure we won’t get caught?” Kokona asks quietly after a few moments, loosening her grip. Osana lets go too, taking the spot on Ayano’s other side.

“Someone will find the body, and they’ll do an investigation. There’s no evidence we were there- at least, none that isn’t easily explained by ‘we’re students in that class and Kokona came to walk us home’. Students might be questioned, but all we need to do is say we walked home together after class.”

“So... we’re lying to the police,” Osana says flatly, shaking her head. “I can’t even believe this.”

“Only if they talk to us. They might not even consider us- we’re just teenage girls, you know. Adult men always underestimate us.”

Osana hums in agreement. “...fuck, I can’t believe today even happened.”

“I bet school will be closed tomorrow,” Kokona says, a little too cheerfully for the situation, and Ayano chuckles.

“Ha, probably... If it is... do you two want to do something? We could go into town and do something.” If anyone sees them walking around town and acting casual, it could lessen suspicion on them even more.

“...let’s go to the movies,” Osana suggests. “I was going to invite Taeko, to try to make up with her... but that’ll wait.”

Ayano perks up a little- Osana is choosing them over wonderful, perfect Senpai? That’s sweet, even if she’s probably doing it to put off apologizing to her. Kokona agrees to the movie idea as well, smiling at Osana.

After a few moments, Osana gets up. “I need to head home now, though, since I need to change clothes.” She shoots a half-hearted glare at Ayano.

“I’ll buy you a new bra if you want,” she says, completely serious, but it just makes Osana sputter.

“Wh- don’t just offer something like that! That’s so embarrassing!” she complains.

Kokona giggles as she gets up as well. “I have to go home too... Dad and I are going out for dinner.”

Osana trades numbers with both of them before leaving, Kokona heading out right after her. Ayano gets up to see them out, but pauses after they’re gone. It’s definitely quiet now that she’s here alone. Maybe her home _is_ kind of lonely...


	5. Osana, Thursday

In the morning, she gets up early. Ayano goes through her morning routine- saying good morning to her Senpai shrine, showering, getting dressed, quietly eating breakfast... She’s interrupted by the house phone ringing, and for a moment she thinks- hopes?- it’s one of the girls. It’s an automated call from the school informing parents that it’s cancelled due to an ‘unfortunate accident’. When she’s done eating, she goes to get dressed, and almost misses her cell ringing.

“Hey!” Osana shouts into the phone as soon as Ayano picks up, making her hold the phone away from her ear. “We’re free to hang out today! My stupid parents woke me up to tell me that school’s cancelled, so I’m totally awake whenever you want to meet up.”

“I haven’t heard from Kokona yet. She’s probably still asleep.”

“Hold on, lemme call her too.” There’s a few moments of silence before a sleepy voice joins the call.

“Ah, morning, Osana...” Kokona yawns.

“Good morning, Kokona,” Ayano adds in to let her know she’s also present.

“Oh, Ayano! Good morning!” she says, a little more cheerful.

Osana huffs. “Get out of bed, we’re awake and ready to go!”

“Huh...? Isn’t it too early to go to the movies?” Kokona asks. There’s a rustling sound on her end- probably her getting out of bed. “Oh, it’s seven... that’s still pretty early, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Ayano agrees. “But we could spend time together beforehand.”

“I want coffee,” Osana says bluntly. “Let’s meet up at Celestialbucks. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

“I still need to shower, so I’ll be... an hour, maybe?”

“Oh crap, yeah, I need to shower, right...” Osana mutters. “Okay, I’ll be an hour too. Oh, I’ll bring your sweater.”

“Oh, thank you!” she says cheerfully.

“I suppose we’re meeting in an hour, then,” Ayano hums. “I’ll see you there.”

“See you!” Kokona says before leaving the call. Osana also leaves without a word.

As she doesn’t have much to do, she gets a little homework done in her room before checking social media to see what her classmates are saying. There’s no hint of what happened yesterday on the school page, not even from gossiping students guessing why they get the day off. Ayano leaves a ‘guess’ of her own- ‘maybe they have to clean up some vandalism’.

At the right time, she leaves home, locking up behind her, and walks to Celestialbucks. It looks like she’s the first one there, and so she locks down a table for the three of them, not even getting anything for herself first. A woman gives her a glare for sitting at a table by herself, and Ayano just stares her down. She only looks away when she hears Kokona’s voice.

“I’m not late, am I?” she asks, taking a seat at the table.

“No, I just got here.” This dialogue feels... oddly familiar. Like something out of a daydream that she had about Senpai. “Osana isn’t even here yet.” That, though, is far less familiar.

Kokona smiles. “Alright! Oh, you don’t have a drink yet?”

“I didn’t want to leave the table.”

“I’ll pay for us,” she says quickly. “Dad... he’s giving me an allowance, now, and I have some savings from... before, so I can get drinks for us and Osana.”

“Ah... are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Kokona smiles more. “What do you want?”

“The strawberry crème blended drink. A smaller one.”

Kokona heads up to wait in line. Osana enters and heads right for her. Ayano can’t hear them, but can read Kokona’s lips well enough to know that she’s telling Osana she’ll buy all their drinks. Osana says something to her- probably her order- before whirling around and going to join Ayano.

“Ugh,” she groans as she takes a seat. “I hate getting up early on days off.”

“You didn’t have to,” she points out. “You could have gone back to sleep.”

“I wish. Once I’m up, my parents want me to stay up, they would have bothered me every time I closed my eyes. They don’t want me to ‘laze around’.”

Ayano nods understandingly. Soon, Kokona comes, awkwardly holding all their drinks. Ayano gets up and intercepts her to grab the drink she’s holding with her elbow, and Kokona smiles gratefully. Kokona distributes the drinks and takes a seat again.

“So, what movie are we seeing?” Ayano asks after a few moments. Osana gets out her phone to see what’s playing, and sets it on the table to show them.

“How about the romantic comedy?” Kokona suggests. “I haven’t heard much about it, but it’s been out a while, so it probably won’t be too crowded.”

“That sounds fine,” Ayano agrees. She likes romance movies- they’re a good demonstration of what she should be doing.

Osana nods quickly, and then, realizing that she seemed too interested, scoffs. “It’s fine, I guess- there’s nothing better playing.”

“It’s fine if you like romantic comedies,” Ayano says calmly. “I like them, too.”

“...well, of course _you_ do,” she mutters, but leaves it there, already getting them tickets for the next showing. They have enough time to finish their drinks- Osana pounding down her incredibly caffeinated mocha- before they have to walk to the theater.

“I’ll buy snacks,” Ayano says as soon as they arrive.

“Oh, I can do that-” Kokona tries to offer, but Ayano cuts her off.

“You got our drinks earlier, and Osana bought our tickets. I’ll get all of our snacks.”

“Sounds good,” Osana agrees quickly, and Kokona nods a little unsurely. Ayano goes up to the counter, buying them popcorn, sodas, and some candy. They all have to work together to carry it all to the theater. Then, they’re faced with a new dilemma- where to sit?

They stand there, all wordlessly considering the entirely empty theater, before Osana speaks up. “Front row?”

“That’ll hurt my neck,” Kokona contests. “Back row is better, anyway.”

“The middle is the real best,” Ayano puts in her piece. “I always sit in the center of the middle row.”

“But then you get surrounded by people and have to fight your way through even just to go to the bathroom!” Osana protests.

“No one’s here,” Ayano counters. “It’ll just be us.”

“I can sit in the middle,” Kokona suggests. “Wherever we sit, I mean. I usually stay through the whole movie without having to leave, so I won’t have to get up and get past you guys.”

Osana purses her lips as she considers. “...yeah, okay, that sounds good. But then the popcorn has to go on your lap so we can get to it.”

“That’s fine!”

“So, middle row?” Ayano asks for confirmation, and both girls nod before going to get seated right before the theater darkens. There’s a few interesting previews, including a horror that Ayano feels a little interested in seeing- not that she tells the girls that- before the movie starts.

The movie is... rather dull, which explains why there’s no one there besides them. The main characters are all one-dimensional and unlikable, which leads to Osana grumbling. Kokona occasionally laughs, encouraging her to get louder, enough that Ayano soon overhears. Ayano, agreeing, also starts talking over the movie, tearing apart the shallow ‘will they won’t they’ plot. Her heart skips a beat when Osana and Kokona laugh, and then again when Kokona leans against her a bit for support. She doesn’t think about the implications.

When it’s over, they leave the theater still in good moods, Kokona still between them. Ayano takes her hand, and Osana leans on her other side. They stop outside the building, not sure where to go next, but before they do, a voice calls out to them, making Kokona freeze up.

“Kokona, what are you doing here!?” Saki Miyu says accusingly as she walks up, Yui Rio right behind her.

“Oh, I... we went to the movies,” Kokona says weakly, taking half a step back.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You told me your dad said you had to stay home!”

Ayano raises her eyebrows at that. Kokona lied to Saki? Seemingly to spend time with them instead of her? How flattering.

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings by saying I already had plans...”

Saki glares at her. “Oh my god! Like this isn’t way worse. You were just going to lie to me forever about what you were doing today? Even after everything I’ve done for you, you’re still so selfish that you’d lie to me about something so dumb!”

“Hey!” Osana steps between them. “Don’t be a bitch, you-”

“Who are you?” Yui asks. “This is a Rainbow Six thing, you’re not involved.”

“’Rainbow Six’?” Osana asks, confused, before shaking her head. “No, I am involved! Kokona’s my friend, and I’m not going to let anyone talk to her like that!” Ayano, though feeling the same, just squeezes Kokona’s hand to support her, having the vague beginnings of a plan in her mind.

The movement attracts Saki’s attention, and she looks grossed out. “Wait, are you on a date? Like, a weird gay lesbian threeway date? That’s what you skipped out on me for?”

“Oh- no, it’s not- it’s not like that,” Kokona stutters out quickly, letting go of Ayano’s hand. “They just, um, we agreed to hang out, that’s all!”

“...god, I don’t even want to look at you right now. Have fun with your little kohai girlfriends.” Saki storms past them, Yui (also a kohai), walking with her, and glancing back at them suspiciously.

“...oh no,” Kokona murmurs when they’re out of sight. “They’re going to tell everyone...”

“So what?” Osana asks, sounding bitter. “Screw them, they’re jerks. If your friends act like that, dump them!”

“But- the Rainbow Six are my only friends, other than you guys. I’m with them all the time, they’re already... they don’t like that I like girls, or my, um, old afterschool activities, or how I dress or look or... But they’re my friends and I spend time with them every day...”

“They’re awful,” Ayano says flatly. “Spend time with us instead.”

“Yeah!” Osana agrees quickly, pulling Kokona into a side-hug. Ayano takes Kokona’s hand again. If those girls are mean to Kokona... they’ll suffer. Ayano already has plans for Saki.

“Let’s go to my house,” Ayano suggests. “So we don’t run into those two again.” It might also be the last time she can let them come over for a while.

Kokona nods, a little timidly, and they quickly walk to Ayano’s house. When they’re there, Ayano goes up to her room before them, tidying up a little- also known as putting her beloved Senpai shrine in the hidden compartment in her closet, and taking down the few pictures on her corkboard. When they’re all hidden away, she welcomes them into her room, and offers them manga and video games. Kokona gets involved in her Life Note manga, while Osana tries to get through Yanvania. Ayano sits on her bed, looking at them both fondly, before subtly snapping a photo of them. That feels like one for her corkboard.

When Osana complains of hunger, Ayano walks to the convenience store and buys them lunch. When she returns, Kokona is sitting on the floor next to Osana, congratulating her for beating a hard level. Ayano smiles and sits on Osana’s other side, putting the food in front of them, and they all dig in.

Other than the Saki incident, today has been incredibly... fun. Osana’s high energy and Kokona’s mostly-quiet temperament balances out well. It’s hard to say goodbye, but when the school calls again to leave a message that school will be back on tomorrow, Osana’s parents call her to tell her to come back, and Kokona decides to go at the same time. Ayano walks them out and waves goodbye before going to fix up her room, replacing the shrine and pictures- and also printing out the photo of Osana and Kokona to put on the wall. She looks on it, in the center of a dozen photos of Senpai, and smiles.


	6. Osana, Friday

In the morning, Ayano gets ready for school especially early. Right before leaving, she goes into the basement, grabbing a large, empty instrument case. Bringing this in means she won’t be able to bike to school, so it’ll be a long walk... but it will be worth it. She gets into school almost the moment the gates are opened, much earlier than her peers will arrive. Ayano puts the case in the music room closet, where it won’t be out of place, and then sneaks up to the infirmary.

The nurse isn’t there- Ayano already knows that she spends the early morning by the gymnasium, flirting with the gym teacher, Taiso. There’s no one to stop her as she breaks into the nurse’s emergency supplies, taking a syringe and a sedative. She puts them in her bag and covers her crime as best she can before leaving, going to sit by the fountain.

When Senpai arrives, she heads for the fountain, but spots Ayano sitting there. Ayano has a front-seat seat to watching Senpai’s expression- her eyes widen when she sees someone unexpected in her spot, but dull when she doesn’t recognize her. _Don’t worry, Senpai, one day, soon, you’ll know Ayano Aishi’s name. You’ll know it by heart._

Senpai walks past her, probably heading up to the roof- her second favorite place- or the library- her favorite place when it comes to privacy. Ayano whips her head around to watch her from behind- from the way her body is slightly aimed to the right side of the door to the hallway, it’s probably the roof. She turns back around, just in time to see Saki walk in. Saki gives her an unpleasant look, and Ayano ducks her head, giving the appearance of shame, when really she’s burning with anger.

She stands when she spots Kokona changing her shoes at the lockers. When she gets closer, she spots Osana doing the same next to her. “Hello,” she greets them both, and Osana smiles a little.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Not much,” she lies, smiling back. “And you?”

“...I’m kind of looking forward to class?” she says, a little awkwardly, but Ayano gets what she means, and nods.

“Me too.” She wonders if they have a substitute, and if so, who they are.

Kokona finishes changing and smiles at them, looking a little nervous. “How about I walk you two to class?”

“Sure,” Osana agrees, and they head that way. When they arrive, a tall woman with dark blue hair sits at their teacher’s desk. The room is spotless. Osana freezes slightly when they enter the room, but Ayano gently pulls her forward into it, and Osana comes along. She takes her seat, and Ayano goes to her own.

When homeroom begins, the teacher stands. “Hello, class.” She pauses for the students to greet her back. “My name is Himari Yamada, and I’ll be your teacher for the foreseeable future.” The students break into confused questioning, and she silences them by raising her hand. “There was an unfortunate accident with your previous teacher, and I’m afraid she won’t be back.”

That’s sure to start the rumor mill- however, the rumors will more likely be about scandals, rather than murder. Ayano wonders if the wording was deliberate- and if so, did Yamada come up with it herself, or was it fed to her by the headmaster? Either way, she likes it.

“I’m looking forward to spending the rest of the year with you,” Yamada continues. “For now, today will be a study day, as this was a very sudden change and your former teacher didn’t leave a lesson plan. Next week, however, things will be on track.”

Osana raises a hand quickly, and Yamada calls on her. “Can we study together?”

“As long as you don’t disturb the people around you, yes.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Osana moves her chair over to Ayano’s desk. Yamada seems taken aback, but uses that as her cue to finish her introduction, and sits down again.

Osana pulls out a notebook to look busy before leaning in towards Ayano. “This is so crazy.” Ayano’s about to warn her to be careful- there are classmates around them, after all- but Osana continues. “What do you think happened?”

....she isn’t a great actor, but she isn’t too terrible about this, and anyone listening would assume she’s genuinely curious. “Maybe she slept with a student,” she plays along. “If she got caught with someone, they’d probably close school for a day to... decontaminate wherever it was.”

Osana laughs. “Oh, gross...!” They casually move on from that topic, and Ayano makes a mental note to tell her that she’s proud of her later. They spend class chatting, with a little studying in between, and for lunch, Osana rushes up to the third floor to catch Kokona.

Kokona’s surprised to see them outside of her class as she leaves. “Oh... hi!”

“Hey, let’s go to the roof,” Osana suggests quickly. “I have lunch for all three of us.”

“Okay!” She walks past the classroom for 3-1, just as Saki leaves. Kokona doesn’t spot her, but Ayano, a step behind, does. Saki’s expression darkens when she sees the three of them, but she just hisses something under her breath before leaving. Lunch is incredibly fun with the three of them, and Kokona seems to feel the same- she seems completely cheerful, despite her nervous demeanor earlier. At least, she’s cheerful until her phone buzzes. She checks it, and immediately pales.

Osana trails off mid-sentence. “What’s that? Are you okay?”

Ayano, having a limited sense of boundaries, reads the message over Kokona’s shoulder. A message from Saki... _How would your new girlfriends feel if they knew you sold your underwear to strangers?_ “...disgusting.”

“What is it?” Osana asks again, more demanding this time, and Kokona puts her phone away.

“Saki’s just... mad, still. I’ll apologize to her this weekend...”

“Don’t,” Ayano says, voice dull. “You won’t have to apologize to her.” Kokona looks at her, a little confused, but Ayano doesn’t elaborate. After a few moments of awkward silence, Ayano picks up an octodog from her bento with chopsticks and offers it to Kokona. Kokona takes a bite, and Osana relaxes a little, smiling at them.

They walk Kokona to class this time before returning to their own. Osana manages to get what the message said out of Ayano, and then spends their afternoon class furious, quietly ranting about what an awful person Saki is. Ayano agrees, but leaves it at that for now.

At the end of class, Osana intends to walk home with Ayano- Kokona coming too- but she convinces them she has too many errands to run. They try to offer to help, but she shuts them down immediately. They eventually walk off together, and Ayano puts her plan in action. She catches Saki on the way to the cooking club. “Can I speak to you for a few minutes?” she asks softly, putting a hand on Saki’s shoulder.

Saki turns around. “Wha- oh, it’s you,” her voice darkens. “What do you want, kohai?”

“Please... I need to tell you something about Kokona,” Ayano says, tone slightly pleading, and Saki’s expression changes, growing less angry and more concerned.

“What is it? Is something wrong with her?”

“I don’t-” With perfect timing, there’s a noise from a classroom next to them. “Can we go somewhere private? She wouldn’t want anyone to overhear this...”

Saki nods, and Ayano leads her to the music room- how lucky that light music club doesn’t practice today. When they’re inside, with the door shut, Saki glances around and then goes to close a window to make sure no one outside hears. “Okay, so what is it-?” Ayano pulls the syringe out from the pocket inside her sleeve, and jabs her in the neck, pressing it in. Saki jolts, automatically trying to get away, but the strong sedative knocks her out so quickly that she just collapses.

As soon as she’s sure she’s unconscious, Ayano gets her case from the closet, and fits Saki in it as best she can. She then leaves the case, heading to the library to study in case anyone wonders why she was here so late. When it gets later, the sun starting to set, she fetches the case, checks on Saki- still unconscious- and then takes it home.


	7. Amai, Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas

On Monday, Ayano wakes up early. She’s had a busy weekend- so busy that she even had to turn down the chance to spend time with Osana and Kokona, but they understood when she told them she was waiting on a call from her parents. It was even true- it’s just that she happened to get the call as she was in the middle of torturing Saki. Her mother seemed please to hear about Ayano’s progress on getting closer to Senpai, even if they kept having to repeat themselves due to Saki’s loud pleading for help.

She heads downstairs, making breakfast for two- she may look upon Saki with disgust, but she’s not going to let her starve to death when she could be so useful instead. She’s not sure how, yet... but she’s sure she’ll find a use for someone like her. When she’s done eating, Ayano heads into the basement, helping Saki eat and use the bathroom before tying her up again and cheerfully bidding her goodbye as she leaves for school.

She’s in such a good mood, really. There’s something about getting revenge on someone who was cruel to Kokona that’s just so satisfying. Ayano hums as she bikes to school. When she arrives, she locks up her bike and changes shoes, still humming.

“Are you humming... Eine kleine Nachtmusik?” A voice asks from behind her, and she starts, surprised. Ayano turns around, eyes wide, as Senpai looks back at her.

“Ah. It. Um. Y-yes, it is,” she stutters out, her heart pounding. Oh god, her first words to Senpai and she sounds like an idiot!

Senpai smiles at her and she feels like she melts. “I didn’t know there were any other classical music fans at Akademi.”

Okay. Okay, keep it together. “I... I only just got interested...”

“Oh, I see.” She looks a little disappointed, and Ayano panics, but before she can say anything, Senpai continues. “Well, it’s nice anyway. I’ll see you around, maybe.” Senpai walks off to her own locker.

.... _Senpai spoke to her!_ Of her own volition! She just came right up- she wanted to talk to her- she could just die of happiness! Ayano closes her locker and practically skips to the fountain to have a seat. Today, instead of going up to the roof, Senpai goes to the other side of the fountain to sit. Despite the entire fountain between them, Ayano feels like she can practically feel the heat of Senpai’s body behind her.

“Hey!” Osana distracts her from her flustering thoughts as she walks up with Kokona. “Morning, Yan!”

“Oh, good morning.” She smiles up at her, and Osana blinks, surprised.

“Whoa... you look, um, happy?”

Ayano smiles wider. “I’m just having a good morning,” she says softly.

Kokona smiles back. “Aw, I’m glad!” She offers a hand out to Ayano, and she takes it, Kokona pulling her up to her feet. “How was your weekend?”

“It was fine. My mother called.”

“How is she?”

“Oh, I don’t know. She just asked me how I am, the usual...” Ayano walks away from the fountain, aware Senpai could probably overhear them. She spots Osana glance over at Senpai before walking with her and Kokona.

“So she asked about your love life?” Osana asks.

“Yes. I told her I’m doing well, and she seemed pleased.”

“That’s nice...” she mutters, a sour tinge to her words. Kokona subtly taps her hand and she relaxes a little.

...Ayano wonders if that’s something that happened this weekend. “What did you two do?”

“Oh, I slept over at Kokona’s house,” Osana admits without hesitation.

“It was nice! I wish you could have come too...”

“Maybe next weekend,” Ayano hums. Probably not, but if she can, that’d be nice.

They meander up the stairs towards Osana and Ayano’s class as Kokona recounts some of the things they did. Watching TV, making dinner together... it sounds sweet, and Ayano’s a little more jealous that she wasn’t able to make it. Stupid Saki...

Kokona parts ways with them, and Osana and Ayano take their seats. The rest of their class filters in, and their teacher greets them with a pop quiz. Everyone groans, but Yamada assures them all that it’s just to see what they know, since their last teacher didn’t leave many notes behind, and it’s all for extra credit.

Ayano breezes through it, and Osana doesn’t seem to have much trouble either when Ayano glances over. She’s glad, hopefully this will help her grade. When she’s done her test, she takes time to read through her biology text book- not that she didn’t study enough over the weekend, but still, it never hurts to brush up.

Yamada reads the correct answers aloud when everyone’s done, and Ayano has a perfect score. Osana shows her paper to Ayano to show that she got a nearly perfect score, too, and Ayano smiles proudly at her. Their tests are all collected, and Yamada lets them study while she goes through them to see where they all are.

After a bit, she tells the class to do a set of math problems from their book. Ayano is appreciating her hands-off form of teaching- it gives her the freedom to finish quickly and then do whatever she wants, such as read or plan what to do after school. She’d like to go get ice cream with the girls again, but maybe she shouldn’t leave Saki for alone for so long... but then again, maybe the silence will get to her. Ice cream does sound good.

Classes go by quickly, with the teacher assigning them work and letting them do it on their own, and then lunch arrives. Osana gets out three bentos- Ayano’s starting to feel guilty, she should cook for them all too sometime- and heads out to go fetch Kokona and go up to the roof.

When they arrive, there’s a sight that freezes Ayano in place- Senpai, sitting on a bench and chatting up some girl Ayano doesn’t recognize. The- admittedly cute- girl has a bento between them, offering some to Senpai.

Osana spots the two as well and pauses before looking at Ayano. The two have a wordless conversation with their eyes before Osana gets across that she’ll deal with it so Ayano doesn’t do something bad. She hands their bentos over before going right up to Senpai. “Taeko?”

Osana gets her attention easily, and Senpai looks up at her. “Oh, Osana... hi.” She sounds a little sad.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Oh, sure. Excuse me one moment, Amai.” The girl, Amai, just nods with a small smile as Taeko and Osana walk off.

Kokona takes Ayano’s hand and walks up to the girl. “Amai! You’re back! I was worried you transferred away when you were gone the last two weeks.”

Amai chuckles softly. “Oh, no, I just had the worst cold... I’m all better now, don’t worry.” She pats the bench next to her. “Sit down! And introduce me to your friend here!” Kokona sits, pulling Ayano down with her.

“Ah... I’m Ayano Aishi, a second year.”

“I’m Amai Odayaka, a third year and the leader of the cooking club. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Amai gives out an oddly comforting aura that puts Ayano at ease, despite how she’s clearly a rival for Senpai’s love. How she knows this, she isn’t sure, but she knows. Oh, does she know.

“So, you’ll be back at club today?” Kokona asks casually.

“Of course. How have you all fared so far this year?”

“Oh, I missed all of last week... but I made cookies for everyone the first week!”

Amai smiles. “That sounds so nice. Why don’t we bake together this afternoon?”

“Sure! Oh-” Kokona turns to Ayano. “Do you want to come to cooking club too? Um, the Rainbow Six is all a part of it, but it should be fine...”

“Oh?” Amai asks. “Is something wrong with your group of friends?”

Kokona shifts a little in her seat. “Nothing’s really wrong, but... Saki doesn’t like Ayano or Osana...”

“Don’t worry, then, Saki is out today.”

“She is?”

“Yes, she wasn’t in class this morning. You’re completely welcome if you’d like to join us, Ayano.”

...well, she wanted to make bentos for Osana and Kokona, this could be a good start- and it will almost definitely get her closer to Amai, though that doesn’t seem too hard. “That sounds fine. Do you think Osana will come too?”

“Well... probably? She must like cooking, since she makes lunch for us every day...” Kokona suggests.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Amai says. “I always love people coming by to the club- even if they just want to be taste-testers.” She smiles at Ayano, seeming genuinely pleased, and Ayano holds back a groan. This girl... is the ‘friends with everyone’ type, isn’t she? Admittedly, Ayano is working towards that, but it’s still annoying to see in other people.

She looks away and spots Osana and Senpai coming back. She quickly stands, to let Senpai sit down again. Senpai sends her an odd look, making her pale, but she takes the spot. Osana links her arm with Ayano, a little awkwardly.

“Why don’t you all eat lunch with Amai and I?” Senpai suggests, looking at Kokona. Kokona’s a little pink before she glances at the others. Ayano immediately nods, and Kokona nods at Senpai.

“Ah, there’s not enough room on the bench for more than three,” Amai says, and Ayano’s hand twitches towards her knife, but she continues. “Let’s all sit on the ground, to be fair.”

“That sounds good!” Senpai says, smiling at her, and moves to the ground. Amai takes the spot next to her, and Osana shifts Ayano so she’s on Senpai’s other side. She sits stiffly, trying to make herself relax.

It’s a little awkward at first- Senpai and Amai try to continue their conversation, but soon trail off when they realize they’re leaving out the other girls. To try to get them involved, Senpai turns to Ayano. “Osana told me you guys have been hanging out recently... how did you meet?”

She takes a moment to try to collect her thoughts and answer like a normal person. “We... we met on the roof during lunch last week. She gave me some of her extra food.”

“That’s nice,” she says softly, and Ayano tries not to shiver.

Osana throws an arm around Ayano. “Then she found my phone charm when I lost it, and us and Kokona went out for ice cream.”

Kokona smiles. “That was fun, let’s do it again.”

“Yes-” Ayano says quickly. “And y-you and Amai can come too.” Stupid, stupid, why invite Amai? When she looks over, though, Amai looks pleased- and it’d probably be rude to leave her out of the invitation... she doesn’t want Senpai to think she’s a rude person.

“That sounds nice,” Amai says. “When are we all free? We have cooking club all this week... but we could go after, if that isn’t too late?”

“If we go after then, I would be late for dinner,” Senpai sighs. “My sister would be upset. How about this weekend?”

Seeing Senpai outside of school, in casual clothes...! “That sounds good to me,” she says, and Kokona nods.

“Saturday,” Osana says firmly. “At like one.”

There’s a round of agreement, and they all continue eating, the mood significantly lighter. Senpai and Osana chat about the last week, since they spent it apart, and Kokona talks to Amai about the plans for this afternoon’s club meeting. Ayano can’t focus, just thinking about how Senpai’s right next to her, mere inches away, only a little movement away from leaning against her...

When the bell rings, she’s eaten less than half of her bento, which makes her feel bad- Osana put effort into this- but she puts it away for later. She’ll take it home and give the box back to Osana later. The third years walk to their floor together, but Osana grabs Ayano and keeps her on the roof a little longer.

“...you did pretty well,” she says when the roof is cleared out, and Ayano perks up.

“I wasn’t too weird? Senpai didn’t think I was a freak?”

Osana seems a little surprised, but nods. “No, she thinks you’re okay... um, just so you know...” She trails off, and Ayano tilts her head curiously. “I told her the reason that I stopped talking to her for a week was because I had a crush on you.”

“...huh? What sense does that make?”

She scowls. “Well, I needed a reason! So I told her I was upset after she ditched me on Monday, and you were there, so I spent the time with you and grew to like you, and that’s why I ditched her! It’s not like I’m being serious, I just needed the excuse!”

“Hm.” She nods. “I get it now. That’s why you were being touchy earlier.”

“Y-yeah! Although... I also just like touching people, or whatever...”

Ayano nods again, and takes her hand.

“Ugh!” She blushes, covering her face with the hand Ayano isn’t holding. “That wasn’t an invitation...!”

“You’re not pulling away,” she points out.

“It’s still nice! Even if it’s totally awkward because I just told you I’m pretending to like you!”

“It’s fine,” Ayano says. “You’ll pretend to like me, I’ll play innocent friend who doesn’t realize, and we can hold hands without Senpai thinking we’re dating and I’m unavailable.”

“...yeah, okay,” she mumbles. “But hold Kokona’s hand too so it’s not weird.”

“Well, obviously.” Ayano gets up, pulling Osana up too, and then heads to class, only dropping her hand right outside of it.

She’s so happy from lunch that she just floats through afternoon classes, not paying attention at all. When they’re over, she packs up her things and almost goes home before remembering that they’re going to the cooking club. She grabs Osana and heads that way.

When they get there, only Amai and Kokona are already there, Kokona sitting at the table and Amai in the kitchen. “Hello, girls,” Amai greets them with a smile. “We’re baking today- do you want to join us?”

“Wait, we’re starting already?” Osana asks. “What about the other girls?”

Amai keeps smiling, but it looks a little sadder. “The girls didn’t know I was coming back today, so they made plans to go to shopping today instead. They’ll be back tomorrow, but today it’s just us.”

“Oh,” she says awkwardly, before sitting next to Kokona.

Ayano walks into the kitchen to watch Amai get the ingredients together. “Chocolate chip?” she asks.

“Of course! Also, sugar cookies and snickerdoodles.”

“I don’t know how to make those.”

“Would you like to learn?” Amai asks, offering her an empty bowl. Ayano pauses before taking it, and Amai’s smile gets sweet again. She starts giving Ayano step by step instructions on the order of ingredients and how to mix them. Ayano’s a little too rough as she mixes at first, but Amai guides her hand until the mixture is smoother.

Amai helps her rolls the dough into balls and put it in the oven before coaxing the other girls into helping make the rest of the cookies. Ayano quietly giggles when Osana spills flour all over herself, and Kokona smiles at them both. “Isn’t cooking club fun?” she asks Ayano over Osana’s cursing.

“It is.” She gets an oven mitt to get the cookies she made out of the oven. There’s a pause in baking for them all to try them.

“They’re wonderful, Ayano,” Amai tells her.

“These are pretty good,” Osana agrees. “You should make them for...” she pauses. “Us. Again. In the future.”

Amai isn’t fooled. “Oh? Do you have someone you like?” she asks Ayano.

“Yes,” she says without hesitation. “But I’ll still make cookies for you, Osana."

“Damn right,” Osana grumbles before taking another. Ayano gets out her phone to make a note of the ingredients for the cookies, to try to remake later.

“If you want any tips for baking, just ask me and I’d be glad to help,” Amai offers, putting a hand on Ayano’s shoulder. It feels nice.

“I will.”

Kokona glances away from them and returns to making her cookies. It’s a while before all of the cookies are done, and they split them up onto plates for all of them.

Amai hums as she eats a snickerdoodle. “Wonderful as always, Kokona. It’s your desserts that made me so chubby,” she jokes before having another. Kokona just giggles.

“Whoa, you’re not that chubby, Amai,” Osana tries to reassure her immediately.

“No, I am,” Amai says. “And it’s fine. I like the way I look.”

“You’re very pretty,” Ayano agrees, and Amai blushes, looking a little surprised. Kokona seems a bit surprised too before smiling.

“Oh... well, thank you, Ayano.”

Ayano shrugs and grabs a sugar cookie. “All girls are pretty.”

“True,” Osana mutters, and Kokona nods shyly.

Amai laughs. “You’re right.” She pauses and then glances at each of the girls. It’s a quiet moment as Amai realizes she’s surrounded by non-straight girls. Ayano smiles a little as Amai looks at her in solidarity.

“...this is nice,” Ayano says after a few more silent moments. “Let’s come back, Osana.”

“Sure. I’m not in a club, so I can pick one up.”

“Oh, good!” Amai claps her hands together. “I’m glad to hear that. And Saki usually only comes on Fridays, so if you want to avoid her, you can just skip those days.”

Osana frowns. “Right... I forgot she’s in this club...” she looks a little irritated, but Ayano pats her hand.

“It’s okay! I usually skip Fridays too, since that’s a drama club day,” Kokona says. “You could just come with me to theater, and we could do something else.”

“You’re in drama?” Osana asks, surprised.

“Yeah... we’re currently not doing anything, since our club leader’s been missing...? I think? She’s skipped the first two weeks of school, anyway...”

“Oh?” Ayano asks. She wonders if something happened that isn’t related to Ayano. Concerning...

“Well, Kizana is kind of mean, anyway, so I don’t mind her being gone for a while.” She gasps and covers her mouth, shocked she said it.

Ayano narrows her eyes. “She’s mean to you?”

Kokona hesitates before uncovering her mouth. “Well... she thinks I stole her hairstyle. I mean, I’ve had twin drills longer... if she asked me to change it, I would, but she just says mean things about it to the other drama students behind my back. Or maybe she doesn’t and they’re lying, but it sounds like her...”

“...tell me when she’s back, and I’ll investigate.”

She hesitates again before nodding.

Amai checks the time. “Oh, I need to start cleaning up so we can leave...”

Ayano gets up quickly. “I’ll help.” She starts collecting the mixing bowls and spoons to wash while Kokona splits the rest of the cookies into four baggies, one for each of them. Amai puts all the ingredients away. Osana, not having anything to do, just pushes the chairs at the table in.

When they’re all done, they walk outside together, and Amai bids them goodbye before walking off.

“Do you guys want to come to my house?” Kokona asks.

“I should go home,” Osana sighs. “My parents...” Kokona nods understandingly.

“And I have something to do at home... can we come over tomorrow?” Ayano asks.

“Sure! That sounds good.”

They walk Kokona home anyway before Osana and Ayano split up. As soon as she arrives at home, Ayano heads right downstairs to tell Saki about her day, and about how all of Saki’s friends were too busy shopping and baking to care that she’s gone.


	8. Amai, Tuesday

It’s another early morning as Ayano starts her new routine- torturing Saki, showering, eating, and then heading to school. She seems to be making good progress with Saki, she thinks as she bikes. An idea is starting to form on how to make use of her... but it all depends on how this week goes.

When she arrives at school, she realizes she’s far too early. She didn’t spend as much time with Saki as she thought... Ayano takes a seat at the fountain and opens up a manga she’s reading.

“Is that... Yokai Story?” a quiet voice asks from above her, and she glances up to see a familiar-looking third year above her. She’s in Senpai’s class... and in the occult club, she thinks.

“Yes.”

“Do you like it...?”

“Yes.”

The girl fumbles to open her bag, and takes out the next volume to show it to her. “So do I.”

“No spoilers,” Ayano says quickly.

“No, of course not...” The girl stands there awkwardly for a moment before putting the book away.

“...I’m Ayano Aishi.”

“Oka Ruto... I’m the leader of the occult club. We’re all reading Yokai Story right now... if you want to come to a club meeting, that would be, um...”

“Nice?” Ayano finishes her thought, and she nods. “I might stop by sometime soon, then.” The girl smiles before scurrying off.

...that was interesting. Most of the kids at school avoid her... Maybe now that she has friends, she’s becoming more approachable. Maybe that’s why Senpai is talking to her! If she makes more friends, could Senpai be more and more comfortable with her? Maybe she’ll go to the club after classes today, she thinks the occult club meets every day...

As other students start arriving, she puts a bookmark in her book and puts it away, and heads to the front of the school to meet with Osana and Kokona. When Senpai arrives- walking alone, despite making up with Osana- she waves as she passes Ayano. She beams and waves back, although Senpai doesn’t see, already past her.

She watches Senpai walk away until Osana jabs her in the side. “Oh! What?”

“Morning, Yan.” Osana is looking at her in a way that Ayano can’t recognize, but it looks familiar anyway.

“Good morning...?”

“...let’s go to class.” Osana takes her arm in hers and heads inside.

“What about Kokona?” Ayano asks.

Osana pauses at the lockers. “...oh, right. Well, I need to change my shoes anyway, so we’ll wait here.”

Osana is acting so odd this morning, but Ayano doesn’t pay it much mind. She waves to Kokona when she spots her in the distance, and Kokona speeds up to greet them. “Morning!” Osana nods at her from where she’s putting her shoes away.

“Good morning. How are you?”

“I’m fine... I had some trouble with my homework last night, but hopefully it’s all right.”

Ayano nods understandingly, and Kokona switches her shoes before walking them to class.

Morning classes are a little back on track, the teacher actually teaching for their psychology lesson. This seems to be her expertise. Ayano pays close attention as she explains the fragility of the human psyche, making note of the famous experiments from history the teacher discusses to look up later. When class is over, she has a good idea of what to do with Saki this afternoon.

At lunch, she and Osana head up to the third floor to find Kokona. Instead, they find Amai clinging to Senpai, depending on her to stand up.

Ayano’s heart stops for a moment, but she forces herself to stay calm- this clearly isn’t Amai being flirty, she looks obviously ill. When she sees that Senpai is struggling to keep her standing, Ayano quickly dashes over and takes Amai’s other side, taking most of the weight. Senpai looks at her in surprise.

“What happened?” she asks.

Amai blinks. “I just... felt dizzy all of a sudden-”

“I think she’s still sick,” Senpai tells Ayano. “Can you help me get her to the nurse’s office?”

“Of course,” she agrees immediately. She would agree to any request of Senpai’s. They help Amai get to the office, where the nurse, Kankoshi, has them lead her to a cot.

Senpai hovers over the bed, fretting, and Ayano looks at her. “You should go to the roof for lunch so it isn’t just Kokona and Osana, I can stay here with her.”

“Huh...? But I can stay, too-”

“Someone should tell Kokona that Amai is sick so she can tell the other girls, in case cooking club is cancelled.” She’s coming up with excuses on the fly, but this one seems to work. Senpai slowly nods before leaving.

“You don’t have to stay,” Amai says softly. “It’s just a little relapse of my cold...”

“It’s fine. I’ll eat lunch later.” Before Amai can protest further, Kankoshi gives her a thermometer to test her temperature. A minute later, it’s revealed she still has a fever, and Kankoshi offers to send her home. Amai sighs before accepting it.

Ayano walks her down to the front gate. She double-checks to make sure no one, especially not the Student Council, is around before looking at Amai. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“What?”

“I can walk you home, if you like.”

Amai shakes her head, looking shocked. “Oh, no- you would miss class!”

“That’s fine. It’s just P.E. I have an A in that class, I can afford to skip once or twice. Besides, what if you get dizzy again?” Amai looks considering, now, and Ayano pushes a little more. “We can go to a store and pick up a fever reducer, and then you could probably come back to school tomorrow.”

“...alright, but text the girls and let them know, so they don’t get worried about where you’ve gone.”

Ayano quickly does so, and shows her the text for proof. They head out, Amai guiding them. Ayano was right- partway, Amai gets dizzy, needing to lean on her for support. She doesn’t mind, but Amai apologizes anyway. She helps Amai sit on a bus stop bench before quickly going into a store to buy the fever reducer and a water bottle. Amai tries to pay her back, but she refuses, and convinces her to take it.

They manage to get the rest of the way to Amai’s home, and Ayano helps her up to her room. It’s very cute- the walls painted a pastel green and room decorated with equally light-colored. Even her bed is covered in a soft pink comforter and a variety of pastel colored pillows. She helps Amai sit on the bed before looking around even more. “Your room is adorable.”

“Ah, thank you...” she murmurs as she lies down, closing her eyes.

“Do you need anything? Water, a snack?”

“No thank you, dear, I’m alright...”

Ayano pauses. “I’ll get you water anyway, you need to stay hydrated.” Amai doesn’t answer, seeming to start to fall asleep. Ayano heads to the kitchen, only to find a woman standing there.

“Wh- who are you?” the woman asks, alarmed, and Ayano smiles, already turning on the charm.

“Are you Miss Odayaka? I’m Ayano Aishi, a junior in your daughter’s cooking club at school. She fainted in the hallway today, so the nurse sent her home, and I was worried she wouldn’t make it so I walked with her.”

The woman’s still surprised to see her, but seems a bit soothed. “Ah... shouldn’t you still be at school, though?”

“I have a permanent pass to get out of gym class due to a heart problem,” she lies flawlessly. “Technically I’m not supposed to leave school grounds... but it seemed more important to get Amai home.”

“...well, thank you,” she says awkwardly. “I appreciate your concern for my daughter, but you should probably go back to school.”

“Of course, miss. Let me just bring a glass of water to her-”

“I can do that. Thank you for bringing her home.”

Ayano feels a little irritation, though she doesn’t know why, but she keeps up the sweet act. “No problem. It was nice meeting you!” She heads out, and walks back towards the school, getting there without issue. Class is about to end, so she doesn’t bother returning, instead walking to the occult club room. A girl she recognizes from the other second year classroom is there, as well as Chojo Tekina from her class. They’re sitting on the ground, reading a book together, and both look at her with a start.

“...Oka invited me to join?” she says, a little unsurely.

“Oh,” the girl says. “Why?”

Ayano feels an odd sort of kinship with this girl for reasons she doesn’t understand. “I was reading Yokai Story.”

“Cool.”

“We’re reading about how to summon a demon,” Chojo says. “Want to join us?” She nods and shuts the door behind her. Ayano drops her bag on the floor and sits next to him to read as well. It’s an interesting read, but they skip over the parts about needing a human sacrifice, which is what interests her most.

“Let’s try it,” the girl says. “Minus murder.”

“It probably won’t work then, Supana,” Chojo says with a sigh. “We should see if there’s another way.”

“Blood might work.”

“...well, let’s try it when everyone gets here.” He looks at Ayano. “Do you want to?”

“Sure.” Why not? She gets out her phone, starting a group text with Kokona and Osana. Ayano tells them she’s going to be at the occult club, so if they’re not going to cooking club, she’ll be late to meet them at Kokona’s. Osana sends a bunch of question marks and exclamation points back, and Kokona asks why she’s at the occult club. She tells them that the leader invited her to join, and Kokona tells her to have fun and they’ll wait for her in the library.

The first years trickle in first, both looking startled to see her there. The girl seems fine, but something about the boy puts her on edge. She stares at him, and he stares back. There’s something familiar in his dark eyes, something that makes her want to destroy him. He breaks the stare first, and she looks away as well, glancing down at the book again. Chojo and Supana got up to greet them, abandoning the book, so she picks it up the flip through the other contents of the book.

There’s a bunch of different supernatural creatures in here, with different instructions on summoning each of them. The one they’re trying to summon is a flame demon, who can supposedly grant humans pyrokinesis, at the price of killing someone with a heated ritual dagger. That seems suspicious- why would a demon give humans their power for only one sacrifice?

Ayano only notices the third years come in when Oka taps her shoulder. She looks up, and Oka smiles, a little nervously. “Hello...”

“Good afternoon.”

“Are you joining us in our club activities for the day...?”

“Yes.” She stands, and Supana takes the book from her to show the flame demon page to Oka.

“Oh, so we’re doing this...? Alright. How should we heat up the dagger?”

“Cooking club is cancelled today,” Ayano tells her. “We could use the stove in there.”

“That’s a good idea,” says Oka. “Not all of us should go, though, or someone might think we’re up to something weird.”

“I went to cooking club activities yesterday, I can probably go without suspicion,” she offers.

“I’ll come with you,” the first year boy offers immediately, and Ayano stares at him again.

“That sounds fine,” Oka says, before handing the boy the dagger. He looks back at Ayano as he takes it by the grip. She feels like she’s in danger, and she thinks he feels the same way looking at her. Ayano leaves with him without protest.

“...I’m Daku.”

“Ayano.”

“Do you go by Aya?”

“Ayano or Yan.”

“Those suit you more,” he says darkly. His tone seems out of place, but she understands- a cute name like ‘Aya’ doesn’t really suit her. Ayano opens the door to the cooking club’s kitchen, and he walks in ahead of her, going right to the stove.

She turns on the burner, and he holds the knife over the fire. They’re both silent, the atmosphere seeming to darken around them. “...this ritual requires a sacrifice,” he says after a few moments.

“It does. Supana and Chojo want to skip it.”

“It won’t work that way.”

“No, it won’t.” She’s on edge, feeling like there’s some undertone to his text she’s missing. He falls quiet again, and she gets more irritated. When the blade is hot, Daku pulls it out of the fire and heads out, Ayano following him back to the club.

The room is dark except for lit candles around the circle in the middle of the room and the light coming from Supana’s phone as she uses it. Oka looks up at them with a small smile. “Ready to summon a demon...?”

Ayano takes a seat between her and Chojo as Daku hands Oka the knife.

“Supana suggested we try a blood sacrifice instead of human sacrifice,” Oka tells them. “So, since I’m club leader, I’ll use my blood.”

“Shouldn’t we use the new member?” Daku suggests. “It could be like initiation.” Ayano looks at him blankly.

“No, using a hot knife will hurt, I wouldn’t ask her to-”

“I’ll do it.” She holds a hand out for the knife.

“H-huh?”

“I’ll cut my hand.”

The other first year looks at her, impressed, and Daku is straight-faced, but the other members look concerned. Oka hesitantly hands her the knife. She can feel the heat coming off of it. Supana turns off her phone and starts reading from the book, voice stilted like she’s breaking the sentences into pieces. When she’s done, Ayano quickly slices her hand, moving so fast she barely feels the heat, and holds the hand over the circle. The blood drips onto it, and nothing happens. They all sit for a few minutes.

“Shit,” Supana says suddenly. “Didn’t work.”

“No, it didn’t...” Oka sighs, and turns to Ayano. “I’m sorry you cut your hand for nothing.”

“It’s fine.”

Chojo turns on the lights, and Ayano gets up. Oka takes the knife from her and sets it on the table. The blood drips onto it, and her face twists in something close to disgust.

“...dishwashing detergent and cold water will get a blood stain off wood,” Ayano tells her, and she nods.

“I’m going to go clean this up,” she says, picking up the knife and leaving. There’s a screech from outside that makes Ayano jump out the door immediately. Kokona is standing there, staring at the knife in Oka’s hands. “Oh, no,” Oka tries to tell her, but Ayano cuts her off.

“It’s fine.” She holds her hand up to show Kokona. “There was just an accident.”

Kokona lets out the breath she was holding. “Oh, good. ...wait, not good, you’re bleeding!” She takes Ayano’s hand. “What happened?”

“I shouldn’t have been playing with knives,” she says. “Let me get my bag and we can go to the nurse’s office so I can grab a bandage.” Kokona nods and Ayano fetches it before returning. Kokona drags her straight to the office before she can even say goodbye to Oka. The nurse isn’t in, so Ayano bandages it herself.

“What really happened?” Kokona asks as she does.

“They were trying to summon a demon. They didn’t want to do an actual human sacrifice, so they wanted to try to just give up some blood to it.”

“Oh.” There’s a moment of silence. “You’re not going to kill anyone there, right?”

“I don’t plan to. Even if they choose to make a real sacrifice... it’s too large of a group, and they all seem squeamish. Well... except one of the first years. Still, I think they would all get caught far too easily if they tried to kill someone. I wouldn’t get involved.”

“Okay... did you have fun at the occult club otherwise?”

“Yes. Mostly. Supana and Chojo seem nice. Oka is good too. I think I want one of the first years dead.”

“Huh?” Kokona seems surprised. “Why? Are you going to?”

“No... not until I know why I want him dead. There’s just something... wrong about him. It was like I was looking at a monster in disguise.” She hums. “Maybe he’s actually possessed by a demon.” At Kokona’s expression, she backtracks. “I don’t think he’s possessed. I do really think he’s dangerous, though. Avoid a first year named Daku.”

“Oh... okay...” Kokona looks at Ayano’s bandaged hand. “Let’s go get Osana.” Ayano nods, and they head to the library to pick her up. Osana takes one look at Ayano’s hand and frowns.

“What happened?”

“Knife.”

“Okay.” She packs up her things, but pauses. “...I am way too used to your weirdness.”

“That seems to happen,” Ayano says. Osana shakes her head and keeps packing up before they walk to Kokona’s house.

Her father seems pleased to meet Ayano. “She’s been gushing about you for a week,” he says as he ushers her in, and she laughs happily at Kokona’s embarrassed expression. Kokona just drags them both to her room, blushing furiously. Osana snickers as she takes a seat on Kokona’s bed, making herself at home.

The room is cute- rather like Amai’s, but plainer. There’s absolutely a purple theme to everything- her bedsheets, her pillows, an old, raggedy purple stuffed sheep- even her bookshelf is painted purple. Ayano looks over the books- there’s a lot of manga, but also some young adult books she recognizes from the school library. They must have been required reading for a class at some point.

After a few moments, she looks at Kokona. Kokona looks apprehensive, like she’s waiting for something. It takes Ayano another few seconds to realize what she’s waiting for. “I like your room.” Kokona immediately relaxes. “It’s very cute.”

“See, that’s what I said!” Osana exclaims. “But Kokona was so worried about what _you’d_ think.”

“I-I wasn’t worried,” she stammers out. “I just... I haven’t changed my room since I was a kid, I was worried it’d be... childish...”

“It’s not,” Ayano comforts her. “It suits you.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely.” Ayano keeps looking over the books before picking up the first volume of Vegetables Basket. “Can I read this?”

“Oh... sure!” Kokona smiles at her. Ayano sits next to Osana to start reading, while Kokona tidies up, despite the room looking perfectly fine. After a bit, Osana convinces Kokona to join them on the bed.

“Hey, Yan. What happened with Amai today?” Osana asks as soon as Ayano’s finished the volume.

She closes the book and sets it aside. “She got sick, so I walked her home.”

“And then...?”

“I left her with her mother.”

“So she’s fine?”

“....” Ayano sighs. “I’m not going to hurt her. Not unless she does something that would make me... but I don’t see that happening. She’s a nice girl.”

“So, what would make you, then?” Osana asks. “You killed our teacher for like, nothing.”

“She was an unfair teacher and was planning to ruin your life over a meaningless grudge. And Amai would probably have to either ruin my chance with Senpai, which she isn’t doing, ruin my friendship with both of you, which she wouldn’t do, or physically attack me.... which she won’t do.”

Kokona hums, and Ayano glances at her curiously. “You’re... kind of protective over us, huh, Ayano?”

“What do you mean?”

“You... killed a teacher for Osana, and... you’d kill Amai if she tried to ruin our friendship... and...” she trails off there. “Well, you just seem really protective.”

“You’re my friends. Real friends that know me and still like me. I never want to lose that.” She means it more than she intends.

“Do you have like fake friends, then?” Osana snickers.

“Midori Gurin.”

She stops snickering. “You’re friends with Green Green?”

“She thinks we’re friends- we were together a lot as kids- but I don’t care for her,” Ayano corrects. “We also haven’t spoken in a while. I also used to know an older kid, but I think she moved away.”

“Huh... so we really are your first friends...” Osana muses quietly. Kokona overhears, smiling, and pulls Ayano into a hug. Osana scoots closer, and Kokona pulls her into it. ...Hugs with girls are so nice, Ayano thinks.

When Kokona finally lets go of them, Osana asks for their help with the day’s psychology homework, which Ayano is glad to help with. It turns into a study and homework session, which very much pleases Kokona’s father when he delivers drinks and cheap snacks to them. Eventually, Osana gets a call demanding her home, and she and Ayano head out together. She walks Osana home before heading home.


	9. Amai, Wednesday

In the morning, Ayano makes an incredibly large lunch- enough onigiri for five people, in fact. Osana mentioned that she was making chicken for all of them, so this will give some more variety- and maybe Senpai will eat her cooking? She has Saki taste-test it, but doesn’t get any response other than crying. When she tries it herself, it tastes perfectly fine, though, so she boxes it up and gets ready for school.

Ayano keeps an eye out before class, waiting for Amai. When she spots her, she scowls to herself- Amai seems to have walked here with Senpai. Which means they must have met up deliberately, considering where they live. Ayano straightens out her expression just in time for Amai to notice her and wave. She waves back, which gets Senpai’s attention, and she smiles and waves. Ayano turns pink and turns around to hide it, pretending to fumble with her locker as she switches her shoes.

When she’s done, she heads up to her classroom. Osana soon joins her, Kokona just waving at them from outside the classroom. “What’s up?” Osana asks her.

“Ah, not much... Senpai waved at me,” she says quietly with a smile.

“Yeah, she’s pretty friendly. I haven’t spoken to her about you, but she probably already thinks of you as a friend.”

Ayano perks up, smiling more. “Really? Good! I made lunch for all of us, I hope she likes it-”

“Wait, you made us lunch?”

“It’s onigiri, so we can eat it and what you made.”

Osana chuckles. “Well, good. I’d be really pissed if I made us lunch for nothing, you know?”

“I know.” Ayano is stopped from continuing their conversation when their biology class starts. It’s mostly review, but they aren’t allowed to work together today, which is annoying to her. She wants to talk more to Osana about how Senpai might be her friend. It’s fine, though, because she’ll have lunch with them.

As lunch time approaches, she gets more and more excited. Senpai and Kokona and Osana (and Amai) are going to eat her cooking... Ayano put all of her love for Senpai into her cooking, she hopes she loves it! As soon as class is over, Ayano grabs her things and runs up to the third floor. Amai and Senpai have already met up, but... they’re not heading to the roof?

She pauses before walking up to them. “Ah... excuse me?”

Senpai turns around. “Oh, Ayano...? What is it?”

“Are you two not joining us for lunch?” Oh no. Maybe she was assuming too much. Maybe they’re going off to have a private lunch date somewhere else. Her heart beats faster as she panics, but she doesn’t show it outwardly.

“We were going to go study in the library,” Amai says. Dammit! She was right!

“Oh.” Still straight-faced, she pulls off her bag and opens it up, taking out two of the boxes she made. “Here, then. I made these for you.”

“What...?” Amai takes one, looking surprised. “You made us food?”

“Aw, thank you, Ayano,” Senpai says with a smile as she takes hers. “That’s really sweet of you...”

She tries not to shiver at Senpai’s praise. “I-I just thought... well, Osana’s always making food for Kokona and I, so that’s not fair, but if we were all eating together I didn’t want to just give food to them and not to you...”

Amai giggles. “That’s so considerate of you, Ayano. Taeko, why don’t we join them anyway? We could study on the roof just as well.”

“Well... sure,” she says after a moment of consideration. She looks slightly disappointed, but smiles again when she looks at the bento. They walk with Ayano to the roof, running into Kokona and Osana on the way. Ayano is beaming, just so pleased she stopped them from having a library date.

She passes out the rest of her lunches, while Osana gives out hers too. Ayano doesn’t eat, patiently waiting to watch everyone try her meal. Kokona tries it first, immediately smiling at her. “It’s good!” As soon as she praises it, everyone else digs in.

“...yeah, it’s _pretty_ good,” Osana says, dismissively.

“You like it,” Ayano says.

“...ugh, yeah, fine.”

Senpai looks at Osana, seeming surprised, before taking another bite of her meal. “This is pretty tasty, Ayano.”

“Yeah! I’m so glad you’ve joined cooking club, if this is the kind of thing you’ll be making,” Amai smiles at her.

“Oh, you’re in the cooking club now?” Senpai asks her.

“Well... yes. Although I was talked into joining the- the occult club, too, so I won’t be able to go every day.”

“The... occult club?” Oh no. She looks uncomfortable.

“It’s- Oka Ruto asked me to j-join because we were reading the same book, it’s not- it’s just kind of, of interesting to read the books they have there, it’s c-creepy, but cool?” Ayano is absolutely panicking.

“Oh, I’m not shaming you, I’m just surprised!” Senpai says quickly. “I didn’t expect you to be into that kind of stuff, you’re so quiet and shy... although, I guess Oka is, too.”

She spies Osana covering her mouth to hide a laugh, but ignores it. “It’s just... interesting,” she finishes lamely.

“I’m sure. Maybe I’ll check it out sometime?”

“That- would be cool. Are you in any clubs?” she asks, despite already knowing Senpai isn’t. At most, Senpai will read in the library after classes before going home.

“Haha, no, not yet. I like reading, but I don’t have anything else I care about enough to join a club for. I’m interested in trying some clubs... but I don’t want to commit to anything yet.”

“Why don’t you come to the cooking club after school today?” Amai suggests. “I’ll understand if you don’t like it, but it’d be nice of you to join us.”

“I can’t today,” Senpai says. “I promised my sister that I would go right home after school today. But I can tomorrow?”

“That sounds good!” she claps her hands together, pleased. “We’ll be glad to have you whenever you can come by.” Senpai smiles sweetly at her and Ayano feels a sharp pain in her chest. She just wants Senpai to smile at her like that... Well, at least Senpai is enjoying the food she made for her. She absolutely has to do it again.

Ayano manages to eat both her and Osana’s meals. Osana’s food is tasty as always. Osana smiles when she says so, and pulls her into a hug. Senpai looks at them both, an indescribable expression on her face, before looking back at Amai. Ayano desperately wants to know what that meant- is she jealous of Ayano for being close to Osana? Is she jealous of Osana? Is Senpai upset that Osana is close to her “crush” and Senpai isn’t?

She’s jittery until the end of class, where she heads back to class with Osana. She can feel Senpai looking after them more, which makes her tremble. Osana wraps an arm around her waist, which comforts her a little. “Calm down,” she whispers. “You’re looking weird.” Osana tightens her hold a little and Ayano relaxes a bit, trying to be less shaky.

“Thank you,” she says when they’re back in their class.

“No problem... you really need to freak out less.”

“I can’t help it,” she says softly, and Osana nods before taking her seat.

Ayano can’t focus on their language class, but manages to write down their homework. She’ll do it tonight... or maybe tomorrow morning if she can’t focus... well, probably tonight. She doesn’t want to let her grades slip. When class is over, she practically floats out of the classroom.

As soon as she gets to the bottom of the stairs, though, someone grabs her arm. She assumes it’s Osana, but when she turns around, Supana is holding her upper arm. “Oh, hello.”

“Coming?” Supana jerks her head towards the occult clubroom.

“Oh... hm. I’ll be there in a little bit.”

“Why?”

“I’m also in cooking club. I’ll stop by there for a bit before going to the occult club.”

Supana frowns, but nods. “Hurry.” Before Ayano can ask why, Supana lets go of her and walks to the clubroom.

Ayano heads to the cooking club. The Rainbow Six, minus Saki of course, are all already there, as well as Osana, who must have gotten ahead of her at some point. Amai is in the kitchen. “Ah, Ayano!” The girls all look at her, all but Osana and Kokona looking uncomfortable or annoyed.

“Hello,” she says blandly. Yui turns to whisper to Koharu, making her snicker meanly. Amai’s face falls but she quickly pastes a smile on again.

“Why don’t you join me? I’m making a cake?”

“...actually, the occult club asked me to join them today. I just wanted to tell you before I went off. I’ll be back here tomorrow.”

“Oh, alright... Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, then, dear.” Koharu snickers again. Osana looks like she’s about to start a fight, but Kokona puts a hand on her arm to calm her.

“See you.” Ayano heads out, walking to the occult club. Everyone is sitting in chairs reading other than Oka, who smiles at her when she walks in.

“Oh, hi there... We thought you were going to be gone longer?”

“Some of the girls didn’t want me there, so I ducked out early.”

Oka frowns a little. “I see... well, you’re welcome here whenever, of course.”

“Thanks.”

Supana gets up out of her chair and gestures Ayano closer. She does so, and Supana hands her a book. It’s a manga named Tomo, which she thinks she’s heard of before- it’s a horror about a beautiful girl who can’t die. “Oh, I can borrow this?”

“No.” Ayano tilts her head at her, and Supana corrects herself. “For you.”

“Hm?”

“She bought it for you,” Chojo says. “Because she felt bad you cut your hand for nothing yesterday.” Supana shoves him lightly in annoyance, but nods at Ayano.

“Oh! Thank you, Supana.”

Supana just nods before taking her seat again. Ayano flips open the manga to start reading. Before she knows it, she loses track of time, and the incredibly informal meeting is nearly over. When she gets ready to go, Oka rests a hand on her shoulder. What is with this club and randomly touching people?

“Yan... thank you very much for coming to our club meetings. It’s nice to meet someone new who’s a lot like us... we like our group as it is, but you’re a nice addition.”

Ayano blinks. “Oh. Thank you. I might be busy tomorrow and Friday, but I’ll definitely be back next week.”

Oka smiles, looking a little nervous. “Well, I look forward to seeing you then.” She lets go of Ayano’s shoulder and heads out. Ayano trails after her, but walks away when she spots Kokona and Osana sitting at the fountain. They shouldn’t be out of cooking club yet... Except that Osana looks furious and Kokona seems to be comforting her.

“What happened?” she asks as she approaches.

Osana looks up, her glare softening when she sees Ayano. “Those girls are fucking bitches.”

“Koharu and Yui were being rude to Osana the whole time...” Kokona sighs. “And Amai couldn’t do anything, because they were ignoring her. They wouldn’t even leave when she tried to kick them out.”

“Koharu Hinata and Yui Rio,” she repeats.

“Mostly Yui,” Osana corrects her. “Koharu just laughed at her shitty insults.”

Ayano hums. “Well, I’ll be there tomorrow. I’m sure they’ll focus on me more.”

“They better not,” Osana hisses.

“Come on, let’s just go home...” Kokona says, tugging at Osana’s arm. Osana stands and grabs Ayano’s hand a little too tight, but she doesn’t mind. They head out, and she walks both girls home. When she gets to her house, she heads right into the basement.

“Saki,” she calls into the darkness before flipping on the light.

“Let me go,” Saki mutters, face expressionless. “Let me go. Let me out of this chair. Let me go.”

“Maybe I will.” Saki looks up at her. “In fact... sometime soon, I’ll let you go back to school. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Please,” she whispers.

“I’ll let you have your freedom. You’ll be the freest you can be. But first... you’ll have to do something for me. You can do that, right, Saki? You’re not that worthless that you can’t do one or two small favors for me, right?”

“I’ll do it. I’ll do anything. Let me out of this chair.”

“Soon, Saki. Just one more day in the chair and then you’ll be free.”


	10. Amai, Thursday

Ayano starts her day with a smile on her face, which is absolutely out of character for her, but it’s nice. She gets ready for the day, and stops in the basement to remind Saki what she’ll need to do tomorrow. It’s safest to just beat it into her brain so there’s no mistakes on the actual day. When she’s done with Saki, she bikes to school.

She’s still smiling as she locks her bike up and around the side of the school. She’s starting to wonder why. Did she have a good dream? Or is she just that excited for her plan? Ayano isn’t sure, but she only loses it when she has to focus on getting around the gardening club leader to get to the shed. It’s not too hard- Uekiya is busy trimming the outside of the hedge maze, so she just makes sure she isn’t looking towards the shed before ducking in. She finds the rat poison quickly and pockets it before leaving. As she passes the hedge maze, she waves at Uekiya, who smiles and waves back.

Ayano stops in the cooking club, pausing as she tries to make her decision. Eventually, she sprinkles it into the salt, since that’s pretty universal. She makes a note of the brand, planning to replace it tomorrow morning. She hides the rat poison behind it and heads down to the fountain to wait for her friends.

When Senpai comes by, she waves, and Senpai actually stops and goes over to talk to her. Oh, god, she wasn’t expecting that. “Good morning, Ayano.”

“M-morning, Senpai. Ah, are you still planning on coming to cooking club today?”

“Yes!” She smiles at Ayano. “I warned my family I would be home late, so I’m able to make it.”

“That’s nice... I’ll be there today, since I was at the occult club yesterday.”

Senpai smiles more. “That’s nice. I’ll see you there, then. Oh, I’ll be missing lunch, since I have to prepare for a test this afternoon.”

“Oh... alright, I’ll tell the others... Is Amai going to study with you?”

“No, her class has the test tomorrow instead.”

Ayano nods, secretly pleased. Any time they’re separated is a good one, and this will stop Senpai from eating anything Amai has made until cooking club.

Senpai spots something- Amai, obviously- in the distance and bids Ayano goodbye before going over to talk to her. Ayano watches her walk away until she sees Kokona in the corner of her eye. She looks over to see Kokona looking back at her. Whoops. She didn’t mean to get caught staring, but at least it was just Kokona.

“Good morning,” she greets her.

“Morning.” Kokona takes the seat next to her. “How are you?”

“I’m going well. And you?”

“I’m good, too... are you busy after school today?”

“Hm...” She thinks. “Not really, except for cooking club. Do you want to do something?”

Kokona nods. “Yeah... something with just you and me. Is that okay?”

Ayano giggles. Is Kokona a little jealous that Ayano is spending time with other people? She completely understands. “Of course.” Kokona smiles at her, but is startled by Osana suddenly sitting next to her.

“Hey!”

“Good morning, Osana,” Ayano says, smiling at her. Osana smiles back.

“What’s up?”

“Not much,” Kokona murmurs. “Did you manage to finish your homework yesterday?”

“Barely... Ayano, do you mind double-checking mine?” Ayano gets out her homework and they look it over together. They match on everything except for the last question. Osana defends herself by insisting she was half-asleep so it’s not her fault if it’s wrong, it’s the teacher’s for giving her just a little too much homework. By the time they’re done, they have to rush to class, just barely making it on time.

Ayano slides into her seat as the bell rings, ready for class. The teacher takes back their homework before assigning some reading for their literature lesson. She takes out her book and opens it up, but gets a text from Osana. She hides her phone in her lap and checks it.

_‘hey so like do you wanna hang out after school today’_

Hm. Well, that’s a little bit of an issue... she decides to answer honestly.

_‘I already promised Kokona we could have some one-on-one time together today.’_

She hears the smallest snicker from Osana and glances over. Osana appears to be reading, but one hand is under her book. Is she typing without even looking at the screen? Impressive.

_‘are you sure you two arent dating?? i know you love your senpai and all but like really are you dating kokona on the side’_

Ayano rolls her eyes. Senpai is Ayano’s one and only, no matter how wonderful Kokona is.

_‘We aren’t.’_

She turns off her phone and continues reading until lunch, accidentally reading way too far ahead. Hopefully they don’t get any assignments on ‘predicting what happens next’. She walks with Osana to the roof, meeting Kokona and Amai up there. The two girls are sitting on the ground as they approach, and Ayano sits to join them. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Amai smiles warmly at the two of them. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Osana says. “Ayano’s good, too. How about you?”

“Ah... I’m alright. I’m still wavering in and out of this illness... I wish I could just get it over with. I’ve been lethargic all day.”

Ayano nods. “Have you been taking medicine?”

“Not since my fever broke,” she admits. “I know I should, but I hate taking pills or syrups. I’d rather tough it out...”

“Well, that’s dumb. Medicine sucks, but it’s necessary,” Osana throws in her two cents. “Besides, what if you got everyone at cooking club sick because you coughed near the food?”

“Oh, I would never,” Amai says immediately. “If I was still contagious, I wouldn’t be at school.”

Ayano hums. She doesn’t get sick often, but when she does, she just stays home in order to get better. She doesn’t come back to school until she’s completely normal. “You should still take something. What if coming to school puts enough of a strain on you that you get sicker again?”

Amai makes a noncommittal noise. She really doesn’t seem to want to take anything. Amai just starts to eat her home-cooked meal. Osana hands out meals for Kokona and Ayano, and Kokona brings out a plastic container, opening it up to reveal sugar cookies. “Everyone can have some!”

Ayano immediately takes one and has a bite. “It’s good,” she says immediately. She feels like she’s been enjoying food ever since she made friends. Probably because she’s eating what they make her, rather than the meals she makes for herself, which are good, but not based on any sort of food preference- she just makes herself whatever balanced meal she can get from what ingredients she has on hand. Eating sweets made by her friends- Amai sort of counts now, she thinks- or lunches from Osana is a completely new part of life, and one she really likes.

Amai and Osana both praise Kokona’s baking, too, making her blush from the flattery. It’s very cute, Ayano thinks. Kokona finishes eating first, and when she’s done, she leans against Osana’s side. Osana puts an arm around her, resting her bento on the ground so she can eat it one-handed. Ayano feels a weird feeling in her stomach watching them. ...maybe something was wrong with Osana’s lunch today?

The feeling completely dissipates when the bell rings and they separate to get up. Maybe it was just her stomach settling. Ayano gets to her feet and heads back to class, Osana soon catching up. She focuses on their math lesson, and manages to complete most of her homework during class. That’ll make this evening easier. As soon as it’s over, she and Osana walk to the cooking club, getting there first. When they get close, she grabs Osana’s shoulder and tells her something on impulse. “Don’t eat Amai’s cooking first,” she tells her.

“What?”

“Don’t. Eat Amai’s cooking. Until at least a few minutes after everyone else.”

Osana’s face twists up in confusion. “Why?” Ayano looks at her blankly, not wanting to explain. “Oh, fuck, you did something, didn’t you?”

“Everyone will be okay. Just find an excuse not to eat. Chat up Kokona for a few minutes.”

“...ugh. Okay. Fine.” Osana shakes her head before heading into the club. They wait as the other girls filter in. Yui gives them a nasty look, but doesn’t say anything as she takes her seat. Eventually, Senpai and Amai walk in together, and Ayano smiles at them.

Amai convinces Senpai to just sit down and relax while she cooks for everyone, at least for her first meeting. Senpai takes the only empty seat, next to Osana. Ayano’s a little jealous, but she trusts Osana not to do anything for the length of the meeting. Amai starts baking cookies- perfect. There’s a little salt in that.

Ayano reads on her phone as most of the people around her chat. Kokona desperately tries to break into the rest of the Rainbow Six’s conversation, but they ignore her. There’s a clear divide in the room, between Ayano’s girls and the now-Rainbow-Four. Senpai and Osana are talking about Senpai’s sister, which makes Ayano listen in. Apparently her sister is trying to transfer to Akademi... interesting.

Eventually, Amai brings out a plate of cookies, large enough for the table. Osana turns to Kokona to ask her about how her classes were- the interest is enough to distract her from reaching for the cookies. Ayano keeps reading, but spots the rest of the girls all greedily grabbing for cookies, except for Senpai, who takes one after the rest of them. How generous!

“This tastes... weird,” Koharu says after eating half of it.

“It does taste kind of unusu-” Senpai starts to speak, but starts coughing. Ayano looks up at her. “Wh- what’s _in_ this?”

“Wh- sugar, eggs, milk,” Amai starts listening off, but stops when Senpai gets up and rushes out of the room. “Huh?!” The Rainbow Four soon follows suit, but Yui doesn’t even get out of the room before throwing up, luckily hitting the trash can.

“Oh, gross!” Osana says, taken aback. Kokona looks horrified and then glances at the cookies.

“What- what happened?” Amai asks, wide-eyed.

“Was the milk bad...?” Ayano asks.

“No! I mean, it isn’t past it’s expiration date... oh, but I can’t smell it well enough to tell- oh, no,” she says, miserably. “Oh, no, I made them all sick...!”

“What-” Yui coughs into the trash can. “What the fuck, Amai...!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know!”

Ayano gets up and heads into the kitchen, taking out the milk and sniffing it. It smells fine, but she wrinkles her nose and dumps it into the sink. “It’s definitely bad...”

“Oh no, oh no...” Amai seems genuinely upset. “I’m so sorry- I have to apologize to everyone-”

Ayano rests a hand on her back. “It was just a mistake... I’m sure they’ll forgive you.”

“...it was Taeko’s first meeting! Oh, god, she’ll never come back...”

“Relax. It was just a mistake,” she repeats. “Senpai will understand. It’s not your fault if you can’t smell right now.”

“She will!” Kokona insists. “Don’t feel bad.”

“Feel bad!” Yui calls over.

“Shut up,” Osana hisses at her.

“I’m so sorry, Yui!” Amai calls out.

Yui drags herself to her feet. “Ugh... see if I ever come back to this fucking club...” she quickly leaves the room.

“...maybe you should give everyone time to calm down,” Ayano suggests. “Osana can explain to Senpai what happened, and you can apologize to her in person tomorrow.”

“Oh-” Amai looks up at Osana. “Will you? Please? I don’t have her number, or I would- but you’re her close friend, she’d probably take it better from you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will.” Osana gets up. “We, uh... should probably get rid of these cookies.”

“Just... throw them in the trash,” Amai sighs. “I’ll wash the dishes. Why don’t you girls go home for the day?”

“We can help clean up,” Kokona tries to offer, but Amai just shakes her head. Osana dumps the cookies into the trash can and gets her stuff together.

“I’ll handle it. You go home,” she says, more firm this time.

Ayano takes both of the girls’ hands. “See you tomorrow, Amai...”

“Have a good day,” she says dejectedly. Even when upset, Amai is sweet and polite.

When they’re outside, Osana looks at Ayano. “So... am I actually texting Senpai?”

“Yes. Just tell her the milk thing.”

“What happened there...?” Kokona asks, looking at Ayano.

“Rat poison in the salt.” Both girls look horrified. “It’s not lethal, it’s an emetic. They all threw up, but they’ll all be fine as soon as it’s out of their systems.”

“You... poisoned Taeko?” Osana asks, eyes wide.

“I wouldn’t say that. It just made her sick. No worse than if it was actually bad milk. I just wanted to make sure Amai couldn’t seduce her with her cooking skills. Now she has a bad memory associated with it.”

“That’s... that’s really not good, Ayano,” Kokona says. “I- if you love her, you shouldn’t make her sick...”

“It was for the greater good,” she says firmly. “I don’t intend to do it again, anyway.”

Both girls go quiet, and they just start walking home. Osana texts Senpai about the milk as they head to her house and drop her off. “So, your house?” Ayano asks Kokona.

“Let’s go to yours,” she says.

“Oh- maybe not-”

Kokona looks at her, a little intensely. “I have to ask you something serious. Your house.”

...She’ll just have to keep Kokona away from the basement, which shouldn’t be too hard... “Okay.”

They walk quietly, Kokona leaning against her a little. When they arrive, Kokona goes right to the couch, Ayano going to sit next to her. “Ayano... what did you do to Saki?”

“What?” she’s taken aback.

“Saki. You did something, didn’t you? You told me I wouldn’t have to apologize to her... and now she’s been missing for days. No one’s worried yet, but the girls have been saying she’s been ignoring her phone, and she’s been skipping school.”

“...do you want to hear the truth?”

“Yes.”

“Are you absolutely certain?” she pushes. “It might be hard to hear. And maybe even worse than you’re imagining.”

Kokona’s a little more hesitant, but she nods anyway.

“She’s in the basement,” Ayano says, straight-forward.

“...when you say ‘she’, do you mean... actual Saki, or just her body?”

“Hm. Well, she’s alive.”

“What does that mean?”

Ayano figures out how to word this. “I’ve been... breaking her down. I need her to do something for me, so-”

Kokona cuts her off. “So you’re saying you tortured her?”

“...yes. Since last Friday.”

“...so she’s...?”

“Completely out of it,” Ayano finishes her sentence. “She’s not the same person at all.”

“It’s- it’s been less than a week!”

“I can be very effective if I need to be.”

Kokona, trembling a little, shakes her head. “Ayano... you’re scary. You’re really scary. You poisoned someone you love, and you- you tortured my- my friend...”

“She wasn’t your friend,” Ayano hisses. “She was cruel to you- she was homophobic, she was mean and selfish and so proud, above everything else. Saki is disgusting. She shouldn’t even have been allowed to talk to you- you were far too good for her and she took it all for granted and treated you like shit-”

“Ayano!” Kokona cuts her off. “I- I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but that’s overkill...”

“I’m not. I’m completely serious.” And she is. “Saki was a waste of space who didn’t deserve to be around you. I didn’t even have a use for her when I took her- I just wanted to punish her for how she treated you.”

“...I... I appreciate it,” she murmurs. “Please never do it again.”

“....” She sighs. “Okay. Whatever you want, Kokona.” At least, she won’t do this for Kokona’s sake, since Kokona doesn’t want her to. She might do it for Osana’s, or Senpai’s.

“...so, she’s in the basement?”

“You don’t want to see her,” Ayano says immediately. “Not to say she’s too physically injured, but... for your mental health, you shouldn’t.”

“Okay,” she mumbles. “Whatever you say, Ayano.”

Ayano pauses. “...I’m sorry. I don’t mean to scare you. I just- you’re my friend, Kokona. I want to protect you from anyone who could hurt you, and she did. It was obvious every time you spoke about her.”

Kokona looks at her face, searching for sincerity. “Ayano... I like you.” Ayano’s heart skips a beat. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. And... I appreciate that you’re so much more honest with me now than you were before. I just feel like I’m learning too much... and like eventually you’ll have to silence me-”

“Never.” She takes Kokona’s hand in hers. “I would never do that. I never want to hurt you, ever.”

“You promise?”

“I swear on my life.”

“...” Kokona falls forward, resting her head on Ayano’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“Thank you, anyway.” Kokona just stays like that for a long while. Eventually, Ayano realizes Kokona has fallen asleep. She pickpockets her, taking her phone to text her father to let him know Kokona is staying overnight. She carefully picks her up and carries her up to her room, setting her on the bed. Ayano gets ready for bed herself before joining her.


	11. Amai, Friday

Ayano wakes up way, way too early on Friday morning. At first, she plans to go back to sleep, but then remembers everything she needs to get done. She sighs quietly before carefully extracting herself from Kokona’s arms- it looks like Kokona cuddled her in her sleep- and getting out of bed. She showers and dressed before writing a note and leaving it on the counter for Kokona to read if she wakes up.

Ayano walks to the nearest 24 hour store and buys replacement sugar for cooking club, as well as some other miscellaneous ingredients to not seem as strange to the cashier. The cashier, of course, does not care, and rings her up wordlessly. She quickly heads home. Kokona is still deeply asleep, so she throws out the note and starts making breakfast as the sun rises.

When she’s done cooking, she heads downstairs to feed Saki and once again reminding her of the plan. Saki repeats it after her, giving her more confidence in the day. Ayano unties her and tells her to stuff herself into the same music case that she kidnapped her in. Saki obeys without hesitation, and Ayano closes it up before carrying it upstairs.

It’s about the normal time for her to wake up, so she heads up to her room and gently shakes Kokona awake. Kokona stirs, rolling over. “...Yan...?”

“Yes. Good morning.”

She makes a confused noise and opens an eye. “Wh... how long did I sleep...?”

“Overnight.” Kokona’s eyes widen and she sits up, alarmed. “Relax. I told your father you were sleeping over, and there’s plenty of time for you to go home, shower, and change before school. Breakfast is also already ready. I made pancakes.”

Kokona seems completely disoriented, but she gets up out of bed and follows Ayano downstairs, where there’s already a plate made up for her. “Oh... thank you, Ayano.”

“No problem.” Ayano takes a seat at the table to eat with her. They eat in silence as Kokona wakes up mentally.

“Thanks again,” Kokona says when she’s done. “I’d help clean up, but-”

“You have to go home. I understand,” Ayano says. “I’ll see you at school.”

She smiles before getting up and heading out. She never even bothered to question the music case just sitting out. How convenient.

Ayano cleans the table and washes the dishes before heading off to school. She drags the case behind her, not caring if it gets bumped around. She doesn’t hear a sound of complaint from it, not that she’d stop if she did. When she gets to school, she waves a greeting at the gym teacher opening the school gates before heading up to the light music room to store the case.

“Remember,” she whispers to the box. “Be silent. Do not leave this box until I come get you. If anyone finds you, you say you don’t remember why you were in the box. And if you do anything else, I’ll make this week look like a vacation compared to what I’ll do to you.”

There’s a quiet whimper before it goes silent again.

“Good. See you after class!” she says cheerfully before leaving. She stops at the cooking club to switch out the sugars. Ayano waits downstairs for her friends to arrive. Kokona appears first, probably from her early start, and takes a seat next to Ayano at the fountain.

“My dad was really upset that I slept over... I need to give him more warning next time,” Kokona tells her.

“You fell asleep. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe you should wake me next time?”

“I don’t have the heart to do that.”

Kokona stares at her before bursting into laughter. Ayano has no idea why.

“What’s so funny?” a soft voice asks. Amai is standing near them.

“Oh, good morning,” Ayano tells her. “I have no idea why Kokona is laughing, but apparently it’s funny that I didn’t wake her up when she fell asleep at my house last night.”

“Oh, you had a sleepover?”

“Unintentionally.”

“That’s nice...” Amai looks tired, like she hasn’t slept at all. She might be losing sleep over what happened yesterday... good. That could make things easier. Ayano pats the fountain next to her, and Amai sits down gratefully.

Kokona, who’s finally stopped laughing, looks around Ayano at her. “Are you okay?”

“I just... I still feel so bad about yesterday.” Ayano puts a hand on her shoulder. “Mei texted me last night to tell me that the girls probably weren’t going to come back, at least until after I’m completely better.”

“We’ll still come,” Ayano says immediately.

“Well, you three didn’t eat them, did you?” Ayano shakes her head. “But they all got so sick...”

Ayano points at the front gate. “Well, they’re all well enough to be in today.” The Rainbow Four are all walking in together, laughing and looking completely normal. Amai looks over at them with a sad look. “...it’s fine. They’re mean, anyway.”

“Huh? No, they’re sweet girls-”

“How often do they say mean and hurtful things to you, Kokona, Osana, or me?”

Amai opens her mouth to answer quickly, but at Ayano’s look, closes her mouth and actually thinks about it. “...oh.”

“Exactly.”

“...I still feel bad.”

“That’s completely reasonable.”

Amai sighs quietly and stands. “I have to go to class... I’ll see you two at lunch?” she asks hopefully, and Ayano nods.

“Actually, I’ll walk with you,” Kokona says, standing. “I’ll see you, Ayano!” she smiles at Ayano, who smiles back before watching them leave.

She waits for Osana until the bell is about to ring, which is when she gets to class. Osana shows up five minutes late- the only reason she gets away with it is that the teacher didn’t start marking attendance yet. Yamada looks at her with annoyance, but doesn’t say anything before calling roll and starting their chemistry class.

Ayano and Osana work together on their worksheet, which lets her ask why Osana was late. The answer was that she walked to school with Senpai, who overslept by accident. Ayano quietly giggles and tells Osana about Kokona accidentally sleeping over, which makes Osana jealous.

“You could come over tonight?” she suggests. “You, me, Kokona... maybe Amai?”

“Amai? Really?”

“Do you not want her to come?” she asks curiously.

“No, it’s fine, just... is she your real friend too?” Osana asks quietly.

Ayano giggles. “Oh, no. She doesn’t know me nearly well enough for that. I don’t think she will for quite some time... but she’s okay. And it’ll make her more comfortable around us.”

“Isn’t she already?”

“Mhm... but you can always make someone like you more,” she murmurs before finishing the last question on the worksheet. “And why wouldn’t you want that?” Osana doesn’t respond, just looking at her strangely before copying down the answer. “So, sleepover?”

“Sure. Amai can come too.”

“Good. We can invite her at cooking club.”

Osana nods, looking a little distracted, but Ayano doesn’t get the time to ask as the teacher delivers another worksheet. They end up focusing on work all the way until lunch, where they go to the roof to meet with the other girls.

Amai somehow manages to look even more tired than she did this morning. Ayano kindly doesn’t mention it, but Osana does. Bluntly. “Yikes. You look like you haven’t slept in years.”

Amai chuckles weakly. “I’ll take a nap when I get home...” She eats a little of her lunch before putting it aside. Her visible exhaustion brings down the mood of the entire group, and Ayano gets even more depressed when Senpai doesn’t come by at all. Separating Senpai and Amai is good. Senpai not coming by to see Ayano is bad. She makes it through lunch, though, before sadly going back to class.

She spends most of P.E. in a funk before getting over it a little. She’s supposed to see Senpai tomorrow, right? Right? She better... Ayano feels like she’s been a little spoiled by having lunch with Senpai every day- it’s made her so dependent on her presence. Not that she wasn’t before, but...

At the end of P.E., she showers and changes before heading to cooking club with Osana. Kokona and Amai are already there, as well as Koharu, surprisingly.

“What are you doing here?” Ayano asks, bluntly.

Koharu glares at her. “I want makeup cookies.” Amai is already baking something in the kitchen. Ayano sighs before going to Amai.

“Why don’t you sit down? I can bake today. You just relax.”

“No, I can- I should do this.” She yawns.

“Come on, you should sit-” Ayano is cut off by the door opening. Ah. Right on time.

“Wh- Saki?!” Koharu asks, standing. “Saki! Where have you been all day? We thought you were sick or something?”

Saki doesn’t answer, looking over the room blankly. Ayano glances around too- Amai looks shocked, Osana looks annoyed, and Kokona is staring back at Ayano, looking afraid. Ayano nods at her comfortingly, trying to communicate that this is her plan. Kokona doesn’t look comforted.

“...Saki?” Amai asks, looking worried.

She doesn’t answer again, but shoves Amai out of the way and lunging for the sharp kitchen knife. As soon as it’s in her hand, she rushes to the other side of the room, heading straight for Koharu.

“S-What the fuck-!” Koharu doesn’t have much time to realize what’s happening before Saki stabs the knife overhand into her chest. Koharu reaches for the wound, eyes wide, but Saki just pulls it back out and stabs her over and over. Kokona screams in horror as she watches the scene happening inches away from her.

Amai drops the bowl of cookie dough and desperately tries to pull Saki off. Saki stops, but it’s already too late- Koharu is already gone. Saki turns around and goes for Amai, but a split moment of hesitation lets Amai grab Saki’s arms. “S-Saki, stop, oh god, stop...!” Saki just keeps trying to push the dripping knife towards Amai’s throat.

Ayano already knows what’s going to happen before it does. Saki pushes it further and further, until Amai has no choice but to push it back towards Saki. There’s a struggle, until Saki intentionally stops trying. Amai, who was using all her strength to push it towards her, fucks up. She pushes it too hard, and it goes right into Saki’s throat instead. Saki makes a loud choking noise and Amai screams. “No, no, I didn’t- I didn’t mean t-”

Saki grabs the knife, pulling it out and then stabbing it back into herself. Amai recoils, looking terrified.

“What on Earth is going on in-!” A semi-familiar voice calls out before stopping. Kuroko Kamenaga, acting Student Council vice president, stands in the doorway, watching with wide eyes as Saki stabs herself to death.

“...get a teacher!” Ayano tells her, trying to look shocked. She didn’t expect this... although she should have. How foolish of her.

Kuroko doesn’t even bother, taking out her phone and calling the police as Saki collapses and bleeds out. “Yes, Akademi High... there was a suicide-” Ayano points at Koharu’s body. “Correction, a murder-suicide. Yes. Yes. There are multiple witnesses. Yes, we will all stay here.” After a few more moments, Kuroko closes the phone.

“What happened?” she demands.

“S-Saki came in,” Kokona gets out, voice shaky. “She... she grabbed a kitchen knife and- and went after Koharu...”

“Saki... Saki Miyu. She’s been out of school all week,” Kuroko says, glaring at Saki’s body. Ayano likes this girl.

“She attacked Koharu,” Ayano continues for Kokona, who’s started crying. “And then tried to hurt Amai. When Amai held her own, Saki stabbed herself.” All of the girls look at her in shock, other than Kuroko, who just looks her over.

“You... are Ayano Aishi, a second year. Correct?”

“Yes.”

“...alright. The police will be here within a few minutes. Do not touch the bodies. Do not try to leave the room.”

Amai shakily takes a seat at the table, and Ayano takes the seat next to her, and grabs her hand. “It’s okay,” she whispers. “It wasn’t your fault. You were just protecting yourself.”

“B-but I-”

“You protected yourself. What if she went after all of us?”

Amai falls quiet at that. The room is dead silent, other than the sound of Kuroko texting. Soon enough, the police arrive, and separate them for questioning. Ayano trusts the other girls to follow her lead from earlier. After all, it’s not far from the truth. She’s released over an hour after the questioning ends- apparently, she was kept for the longest, which the lead detective apologizes for. At least she’s told their stories all match up...

The other girls are all already gone, so she assumes that the sleepover is cancelled for tonight. Well, hopefully they’re still on for ice cream tomorrow!


	12. Kizana, Monday

They were not still on for ice cream on Saturday. Amai wasn’t answering any texts from Kokona, Senpai told Osana she wasn’t feeling too well, and as for Kokona and Osana themselves, well... they spent most of the weekend at Ayano’s house, her holding them and murmuring reassurances and promises that yes, Saki and Koharu’s deaths were necessary.

Ayano didn’t think it would affect them this bad... they both stomached the earlier deaths much better. She tries to understand, but it doesn’t quite connect for her. Still, she tries to be supportive and help them. By Monday morning, they seem somewhat ready to go back to school.

Ayano and Osana get up the earliest, Ayano to make breakfast, and Osana to prepare their lunch. It’s quiet but nice as they work around each other in the kitchen, brushing up against each other as Osana rifles through the fridge and Ayano makes pancakes.

Kokona soon wanders downstairs, woken up by the smell of breakfast cooking. Ayano smiles at her in greeting. “Good morning.”

“Morning...” she murmurs tiredly.

Osana smiles a little herself as she packs up their lunches. “Wake up, Kokona, we have to do school stuff today.”

Kokona groans quietly.

“At least you brought your uniform this time, so you don’t have to run home to shower and change,” Ayano says. Kokona nods a little.

Osana sighs herself. “I still can’t believe you convinced my mom to let me sleep over on a school night.”

“I’m sure your rising grades certainly helped,” Ayano hums as she plates the pancakes and sets one of the plates in front of Kokona. She grabs syrup and butter to put on the table as well.

“Yeah, probably. My dad calls you a ‘good influence’,” Osana snickers. Kokona snorts at that, and Ayano has a chuckle herself.

Ayano and Osana join Kokona at the table and dig into breakfast. As soon as she’s done, Osana calls first dibs on the shower, making Ayano chuckle again. “Go ahead. I’ll use my mother’s shower- I’d offer it to you, Kokona, but I’m sure she would be uncomfortable with someone she doesn’t know using it.”

“That’s okay,” Kokona says, yawning. “I’ll just get my stuff together.”

Ayano heads upstairs, quickly showering- she doesn’t like being in her parents’ room much. As a child, she found something interesting in going through their room and finding her mother’s hidden compartments, but now it’s just an abandoned room. She’s in and out as quickly as she can, but Osana, who got a head start on showering, is out first.

“Oh, hey,” Osana says, looking at her oddly.

“Hey?” she says, a little unsurely.

“...your hair is down,” Osana says after a few moments.

“Oh.” She reaches up to touch it. “My hair ties are in here.” She goes to grab one from a drawer, but Osana reaches past her and takes it from her.

“Let me put it up for you? I mean- ugh, that sounded weird, I just wanted-”

“Sure.” Ayano turns away from her, and with no hesitation, Osana grabs a hairbrush to brush it out. It’s a nice feeling, and she leans into Osana’s hands. When it’s all brushed, Osana puts it up, and then grabs a comb to brush it again. When she looks in the mirror, her ponytail looks different- like it has more volume. Osana seems proud of her work. “Thank you, Osana.”

“No problem,” she says, sounding a little smug. “I knew I could make your hair look better. Maybe you should try twin tails some time.”

“Oh?” she giggles. “Maybe I’d try twin drills right after.”

Osana laughs too before putting up her own hair. Kokona soon appears and pulls a curling iron out of her sleepover bag to do her own hair. It looks so nice down, Ayano muses, but she can’t imagine Kokona going to school like that.

When they’re all ready, they start to head to school, but Ayano detours them, heading towards Amai’s house. The girls are confused until they arrive and Ayano knocks on the door. Amai’s mother opens it. “Oh, you’re that girl...”

“Ayano Aishi,” she reintroduces herself. “And these are my friends, Kokona Haruka and Osana Najimi. Is Amai still here?”

“Well, yes...”

“Is she coming to school today?”

The woman blinks. “Well, I don’t see why she wouldn’t be...”

“Then could you tell her that her friends are here to walk her to school?” The woman hesitates before going inside. After a few minutes of awkward waiting around, Amai opens the door.

“Good morning...” she says to them, looking tired.

“Oh, are you still sick?” Ayano asks. Amai shakes her head and steps out of her house.

“I just... I just can’t believe last week happened,” she says, shivering.

Oh, that makes sense. Ayano takes her hand. “I know, it was... insane,” she murmurs. “But everything should be okay, now. Saki is gone, she won’t hurt anyone else.”

Amai stiffens a little, but nods in agreement. “...thank you for coming to get me, girls.”

“No problem,” Osana says immediately.

“You should have answered my texts, you could have spent the weekend with us...” Kokona says quietly. “It made us feel a lot better to be together.”

“Oh... my phone died, and I didn’t charge it... I’ll charge it today at some point.”

Ayano nods understandingly, and starts to head towards school, still holding Amai’s hand. Osana links arms with Kokona before taking Ayano’s other hand, and they walk to school as a rather odd-looking clique.

As they approach the school, Ayano hears a loud, unfamiliar voice that makes Kokona stop in her tracks. “But Senpai!” the voice complains. “You’d be so perfect for the part!”

Ayano lets go of both girls’ hands to walk faster, wanting to know what’s happening. When she gets closer, she spots a girl talking to Senpai. She can’t see the girl’s face, but her purple hair makes her look oddly similar to Kokona from behind.

“Sorry, Kizana, I’m just not much of an actor,” Senpai says, laughing sheepishly. “I’m flattered, though.”

Kizana...? That’s familiar- oh, it’s the drama club president who’s been missing, isn’t it? The one who doesn’t like Kokona’s hair. Hm.

“Senpai. Listen to me. Maybe I didn’t write this part with you in mind, but I may as well have. At least come by drama practice after class to try it out.”

“I...” Senpai sighs. “I can come today, but really, don’t get your hopes up, Kizana.”

“Good enough,” she talks over her. “I’ll see you then.” She flounces off.

Ayano wants to be mad. This girl is really trying to force Senpai into doing something she doesn’t want, which would normally infuriate Ayano to no end, but... she can’t bring herself to be nearly as mad as she should. Maybe it’s just that this girl looks like Kokona from behind? Hm. She might have to do something about that, if it’s clouding her judgement.

Kokona comes up from behind her, moving in close. “So... that was Kizana,” she says after a few moments. “She’s, um... not great.”

“No, she isn’t,” Ayano says blankly.

Kokona glances at her, trying to gauge her anger towards Kizana, but Ayano lets nothing slip. She’ll go to drama club this afternoon, maybe. Try it out. Learn more about Kizana.

Osana guides Ayano to class, since Ayano is lost in thought about this new girl. Why does a new person try to get close to Senpai every week...? This is getting irritating. At least they’ve been fairly easy to deal with so far... But how long will that last?

Class is dull- her homework is all long done, and today’s Psych class is review for a quiz, so she pays little attention.  The only thing she really notices is that Kizana Sunobu is now a member of their class. Did she somehow miss her name being called for attendance the last few weeks? ...probably. Kizana seems to barely pay attention in class, busy scribbling in a purple notebook. Ayano finds herself staring at her, and has to drag her eyes away. She is, at the very least, incredibly noticeable.

As soon as the lunch bell rings, Ayano’s out the door and up to the roof. It’s minutes before everyone, including Senpai, joins her. Osana passes out the bentos she made for everyone- including Amai and Senpai- and they all dig in. Ayano is really getting used to this lunchtime routine. The casual chatting, the good food, the chance to be near Senpai... she tunes in to Osana and Senpai’s conversation.

“-did each other’s hair, it was a pretty fun time. I can’t believe you missed it.”

“Ha, sorry Osana... it really does sound like it was fun, I wish I could have joined you all.” God... Senpai in her house, sleeping over... just the thought makes her blush. “I thought I might be getting sick, but I still seem okay, so maybe the cold everyone’s getting just passed me by?”

“Hopefully,” Ayano murmurs. Although she’d love to take care of Senpai while she’s sick, she also doesn’t want Senpai to get sick at all. Senpai doesn’t seem to hear her, which is fine. She raises her voice a little. “Well, Senpai, you’re definitely invited to the next time we do that, whenever it is... and you too, Amai.”

Amai, who’s been quiet so far, smiles at her. She seems to be feeling a bit better, which is good. Getting back into a usual routine is probably helping her. Amai goes back to eating her lunch. “This is really good, Osana, thank you again...”

“No problem. Yan’s kitchen is really well-stocked, despite her living alone.”

“You live alone?” Senpai asks curiously, looking at her. She blushes a little at the attention.

“My parents are overseas currently... so I’m by myself until they come back.”

“That must be very freeing...” Senpai giggles. “Honestly, if I was by myself, I don’t think I’d be able to get myself to go to school every day. I would tell myself ‘oh, it’s just a break day’...”

Ayano laughs quietly. “Well, I like school... and seeing my friends every day. Besides, I have a perfect attendance record so far, I don’t think I’ll break it except for extreme circumstances.”

“Oh? That’s impressive.” She smiles at Ayano. “Is that something you’re proud of?”

“Hm...” What does Senpai want her to say? Well, she shouldn’t be prideful... “I suppose it’s a nice accomplishment, but I don’t put too much worth into it. I’m just lucky I don’t get sick often, after all.”

Senpai nods. “That’s a fair way to look at it, I suppose.”

“Taeko doesn’t have a perfect school record because she’s always late for class,” Osana stage-whispers.

“Wh- Osana!” Senpai blushes. “That’s not true!”

“Weren’t you late today...?” Kokona asks.

“Well, that was because Kizana...!” She takes a moment to collect herself. “Well, Kizana asked me to join the drama club, which I’m... considering.” Osana gives her a look. “Well, I don’t want to disappoint her! She seems like a nice girl, if somewhat forceful... And she said she wrote a part in her play for me, so I should at least try it out.”

“I’m in the drama club,” Kokona tells her. “And Ayano said she wanted to try it out.”

Ayano glances at her, but quickly realizes that Kokona is figuring out her plan without her even having to tell her. Aw, she knows Ayano so well.

“Really? But you’re already in the cooking club and occult club, right?” Senpai asks, seeming genuinely curious.

Ayano hums. “Well, cooking club and the occult club are every day. Drama is only Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I can just go to the occult club on Tuesdays and cooking club on Thursdays. And that’s if I do choose to permanently join. I might not.”

“That seems like a pretty busy week. How do you keep up with classwork?”

“I don’t do much after school, unless I have plans with Osana or Kokona. I also can sometimes get my homework done in class. I have plenty of time for studying, even with clubs.”

Senpai keeps looking at her, and it’s making her more flustered. Why is Senpai looking at her so much? Is she finally realizing that they’re meant to be together? “You’re... an interesting person, Yan.” She beams when Senpai uses her nickname. And a compliment! ...she thinks it’s a compliment, anyway. It definitely sounds like one.

“Well, it’s j-just me filling my time, I suppose...”

“Do you have any hobbies?” Senpai is so interested in her!

“Playing video games and reading... and I like cooking, but I don’t really go out of my way to do that, except at club.”

“Hm... what are you reading right now?”

“Oh...” Shit. The only thing she’s reading is... “...one of the girls in the occult club gave me a horror manga as a gift.”

“That’s nice of her...” Senpai seems to lose interest. Shit! Before she can try to cover up by talking about the last novel she read, the warning bell rings. They have to get back to class. Ayano packs up her things quickly, but Senpai is already gone before she can even say goodbye to her.

She sighs quietly and heads back to class, Osana holding her hand comfortingly. She really appreciates it. That went okay... mostly. Senpai being interested in her is a plus, definitely, even if she gave her a wrong answer. She can make up for it later.

Class is fine, but she spends most of it anxious to go to drama club. If she can figure out what Kizana is like... it’ll be easier to keep her away from Senpai. When the bell finally rings, she’s quick to pack up and head out. Kokona meets her outside her classroom and walks her to the drama club room.

“Just so you know,” Kokona warns her quietly as they walk. “Kizana is... pretty unpleasant to be around. She might be hard even for you to befriend.”

“That’s okay,” she murmurs back. She’s not too attached to the idea of befriending Kizana. Worst case scenario, she’s pretty sure she could kill her, despite her physical similarities to Kokona.

Kizana isn’t there yet when they arrive, but Senpai is, and a few other people that Ayano recognizes. Some kids from her class, people she’s see around... Daku. Why is Daku here and not occult club? He looks up, as if sensing her gaze, and stares her down. He only breaks the stare when Kizana arrives- and god, does she arrive.

Kizana throws the doors open, standing in the doorway as all eyes turn to her, obviously basking in the minor attention she’s getting. She glances over the room, but her eyes stop on Senpai- she grins before continuing to look at everyone. Oddly enough, she also pauses over Ayano, looking her over appraisingly- maybe just because she’s new, Ayano decides. Kizana will probably see her as a challenge.

“This is a good enough turnout,” Kizana says loudly, commanding attention again. “Line up- girls on one side of the room, boys on the other.” It takes a minute for everyone to take their places, Ayano quickly grabbing the spot next to Senpai, Kokona on her other side.

Kizana starts on the male side of the room, flipping through notecards in her hand and giving them out to whoever she seems to deem appropriate. She skips over Daku completely, not even looking at him. The boys all seem confused as they look at their card.

She moves to the girl’s side, and hands Senpai a card first before stopping in front of Ayano. “Monologue.”

“What?”

“Do you have a monologue prepared as an audition?”

“No,” she says blankly. Kizana didn’t demand one from any of the boys...

Kizana looks her over again before seeming to decide something. “Perfect.” She opens her bag and pulls out a pile of papers. She flips through them quickly before pulling a page out and shoving it in Ayano’s hands. “Read Ren’s lines,” Kizana demands.

Ayano reads through them quickly. Before she can start, Kizana puts a finger over Ayano’s lips. “Hold on. You have to read them with passion- she’s lost her loved one to another woman, and will do anything to get her back.” There’s a murmuring from the boy’s side before Kizana glares at them, silencing them all, and turning back to her. “Remember- lesbian, desperately in love, just broken up with. Go.”

The context makes it far easier for her to read. “That woman...” she starts, voice low and a little shaky. “She thinks she could take my Yuuki? She may have confused her for now, but that- that _girl_ is nothing compared to me!” Her voice gets steadier and more threatening as she goes on. “Yuuki will come back to me- I know she will. She’ll come back, even if I have to _make_ her. After all, no one in this world is good enough for a goddess like her, except for me...” Huh. She really relates to this character.

Kizana snatches the page out of her hand, and shoves a card into her hand instead. When she checks, it says ‘Ren’ on it. Glancing over at Senpai’s card, hers says ‘Yuuki’. Oh...! Kizana continues handing out cards.

When she’s done, she stands at the front of the room so everyone can see her. “If you got a card, that’s your role in our first play.” There’s an outburst of complaints, mostly from people who didn’t get cards- who are mostly freshman, Ayano notices. “Silence! We do multiple plays every year, you’ll have a chance in other ones, if you can prove to me that you’re capable. Those with cards have roles. We’ll cast understudies later. For now, if you didn’t get a card, you can sign up for what type of stagehand you’d like to be, or you can just leave and never return.” There’s some grumbling, but no one leaves the room. “Good. The sign up sheets are on the table.”

Kokona heads to the table with a quiet sigh. Ayano glances at her card again. “You sounded pretty nice, Ayano!” Senpai tells her. “Well, I mean, you sounded creepy, but it seems like you got the character well enough... Kizana seems to think so, anyway.”

“Mmm... thank you, very much...” Ayano glances over at Kizana. She’s forcing a first year to staple papers together.

As soon as they’re all stapled, Kizana comes up to them, offering them both identical piles of papers. Ayano takes one immediately. “You two have the most important roles,” Kizana tells them. “Other than me, of course. Senpai, you’re Yuuki, my love interest. You’ve been in a committed relationship with Ren every since middle school, but when Maki- that’s me, of course- shows up, you’re instantly attracted.”

“Wow... um, Kizana, I told you that I might not be able to do this-”

Kizana pushes the script into her hands before looking at Ayano. “And you’re Ren. You’re madly in love with Yuuki, but you’re scared you’ve been growing apart. You gave your whole life for her, even giving up on your dreams to stay with her, but you can tell she doesn’t put her whole heart into her promises of love anymore, and it’s terrifying. You just want her back the way you’ve always had her.”

She looks at the character description on the front page. It says almost exactly that, but also describes Ren as an incredibly beautiful and talented woman. Huh. “Alright.” Yuuki is written as an even more gorgeous, ‘unattainable’ beauty.

“What’s your name?” It sounds like a demand more than a question.

“Ayano. Ayano Aishi.”

“Ayano Aishi... don’t disappoint me.”

She looks at Kizana before nodding. She’s incredibly interested in this play... as long as Senpai keeps playing Yuuki. Ayano looks over to see Senpai awkwardly flipping through the pages. Kizana claps her hands together to get the room’s attention. “Actors! Actresses! You’ll all get your scripts on Wednesday, but for now, I’m going to pass out papers with a brief description of your characters. Complaints will be listened to and then ignored.” She hands out the pages to everyone, including the stagehands.

Ayano starts reading through the script. It opens on a scene with Kizana’s character moving to town with a friend and having a chance meeting with Yuuki. Ayano’s first scene comes right after that- it’s a dinner scene with Senpai. It makes her heart hurt to read through. It has all the parts of a romantic dinner, but it’s clear, even in writing, that there’s no spark between her and Senpai. It’s her worst nightmare- and her character’s, too.

She keeps reading, skipping around and hoping for some happiness for her character, but it’s scene after scene of hurt and misery and anger, up until the final scene. She’s utterly destroyed by Maki, who’s been avoiding Ren’s attempts at sabotage over and over again, before Maki gives Ren forgiveness and... love? Maki dates both of them and helps smooth over their struggling relationship? There’s an epilogue in which they all live together happily? What on Earth...? She’s going to have to give this a more thorough read later.

For now, the club seems to be ending as Kizana shoos people out of the door, having told them all what she wants from them. She turns to Senpai and Ayano. “Try to memorize your first scene together- you’ll be trying it out on Wednesday.”

“Kizana, really, I don’t know-”

Kizana waves off her concern. “Just try the scene, Senpai. You two will have good chemistry- and I know you and I will, too. When there’s good stage chemistry, acting gets so much easier for everyone.”

Senpai glances down at the sheets. “Well... okay. I’ll try the scene with you, Ayano.”

Ayano smiles a little. “Okay... it’ll be fun.”

“It’ll be tragic,” Kizana reminds her.

She nods and checks the script again. Work on memorizing that scene... okay. She can do that. She’s definitely going to give the whole thing a read, too. It seems very well written, other than a little cheesy dialogue. Ayano is so focused on the script that she only barely notices Daku staying in the room as everyone else filters out. Still, she does make a note of it, and also of how Kizana looks at him with disgust before exiting the room herself.

Kokona attaches herself to Ayano’s arm as they leave. “She... really liked you,” Kokona says, seeming confused.

“Did she?”

“She gave you a starring role. Last year, the only person who got any important role besides her was her boyfriend. And when she wasn’t dating anyone, she rewrote stories so that only her character mattered.”

“The role already existed before she met me, though,” Ayano points out.

“Yeah, but she would have changed it to be a minor role if she didn’t like you. She would have said something like... ‘no one is good enough to play this part, so I’ll have to change it’.”

Ayano hums noncommittally.

“I mean, she seems to like Taeko, so she gave her the love interest, but she really gave you a part too?”

“I’m her other love interest.”

Kokona looks at her in surprise. “What?”

“The last scene has all three of us dating.”

“... _what?!_ ” She goes wide-eyed and takes the script, going to the final scene to read through it. They stand in the hallway as Kokona reads the scene. “Wh- that’s so- what is going on with her?!”

“Is this not normal for her...?”

“No! It isn’t! All her romance stuff is about soulmates. Literally all of it has characters being destined for each other and no one else can get in the way. This is... a total twist from her!”

Ayano takes the script back. “Hm... well, that’s interesting.” Maybe there’s a deeper meaning for it that she can use against her.

Kokona still seems a little in shock as they start to walk home. Ayano drops her off at home before going right home. She should do her homework.... and she will. She just wants to read through this first...


	13. Kizana, Tuesday

Ayano almost oversleeps the next morning- she got to bed late, rushing through her homework after finishing the play. It’s actually really good- there’s some awkward dialogue, sure, and the ending still... seems off to her, but it’s good. She’s going to enjoy being in it, she thinks.

She hurries through getting ready and heads to school. She spots all her friends sitting by the fountain, including Amai, Senpai, and... okay. No, there isn’t two Kokonas, one of those is Kizana. This is really messing her up.

“Good... good morning,” she greets everyone, a little out of breath from biking to school and running up to the fountain.

“Morning!” Kokona greets her with a little smile. “You’re here late.”

“I overslept a little, I suppose...”

“Ayano!” Kizana snaps to get her attention, and she looks over. “Did you read the scene?”

Ayano nods. “The whole thing.”

Kizana pauses. “You read the whole scene, or the whole play?”

“The whole play.”

She immediately pats the fountain next to her, where there’s a little space. “Sit.” Ayano takes a seat there. “Tell me what you thought of it.”

“It’s good,” she says immediately. “I was surprised by the ending.”

“Good!” Kizana smirks. “I’m going in a whole new direction with my writing. I think it’ll be a hit, don’t you?” Her tone suggests that Ayano better agree, and she does actually agree, so she nods. “Good.” She looks at Senpai. “What did you think?”

“Oh... I didn’t read all the way to the end, I just read up until the scene you told us to do.” Kizana looks at her, disappointment clear. “B-but I really like it so far! The dinner scene seems really sad...?”

“The epilogue parallels it really well,” Ayano says, wanting to get Senpai’s attention on her instead of Kizana. “Maki fills in all the long silences and gaps that made things so awkward with just Yuuki and Ren.”

“Yes!” Kizana smiles at her. “That’s exactly what I wanted to get across!”

Senpai smiles at her too. “Now you’re just making me want to read the rest of it...”

“You should,” Kizana says immediately. “It’s my best work so far, and I’ve written a lot of amazing plays.”

“Ha, maybe I’ll read it during lunch today...”

“Then I insist on eating lunch with you,” Kizana says. “I absolutely _must_ see your reactions as you read it.”

“...we eat on the roof,” Ayano tells her. She doesn’t want them to eat privately somewhere. “You can join us.” Osana gives her a weird look- probably disapproving.

“The roof...? Hmph. That’s acceptable,” Kizana decides after a moment. “You’ll walk me there, of course.”

“...sure.” They are in the same class, after all, so it’s no big deal. Speaking of, the bell warning that class is about to start goes off, and the girls get up to go their separate ways. Kizana walks... not with, but slightly ahead of Osana and Ayano as they head to class.

Luckily, morning class is just a math packet. Also luckily, they get to work in groups. As soon as the teacher announces that, a chair is pulled up to her desk, and she looks up, expecting Osana. Instead, surprisingly- maybe unsurprising, seeing how she’s been acting- it’s Kizana instead.

“You’re working with me,” Kizana says as though it’s fact. Osana gives Ayano a disbelieving look.

“...fine, but Osana is working with us too.”

“Who?”

Ayano’s expression darkens slightly, and Osana quickly pulls a chair over. “Me. I’m Osana.”

Kizana looks her over. “Oh, you were there at the fountain this morning.” Her gaze pauses on Osana’s hair before she rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, I was,” Osana says as though it’s a challenge. “I’m Taeko’s best friend.”

“Oh? Really? Why?”

“What the hell do you mean-” before Osana can get any more aggressive, Ayano takes her hand, pulling her attention away. After a moment, she turns to Kizana.

“Stop that.”

Kizana just stares back at her. “Stop what?”

“You’re being antagonistic in order to try to show that you’re better than Osana.” Kizana seems a little taken aback. “But all it proves is that you’re an instigator.”

“Wh- that’s not true,” she immediately argues. “I already know that I’m better than her.”

“How?” Ayano asks simply. “You don’t even know her. And if you really felt superior, you wouldn’t feel a need to try to drag her down.”

Kizana’s face is flushed with fury. “How- how dare you-”

“You’re an interesting person, a good writer, and beautiful, but you need to not do these things, or everyone you think is ‘beneath’ you will just think you’re scum.”

She’s noticeably shaking with anger. “No one thinks that, they all love me!”

“As far as I’ve noticed, most people don’t.” Kizana freezes in place. “They say you’re hard to get along with, or stuck-up.”

“Hey, Yan...” Osana mutters, trying to get her attention, but Ayano squeezes her hand to silence her.

“But that doesn’t matter.”

“What?” Kizana looks up at her. “Of course it matters- who said that to you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she repeats, “because most people’s opinions don’t matter. Most _people_ don’t matter.” Kizana seems startled by the turn in the conversation, but is definitely listening. “You need to pick and choose your battles. Some people will hate you because of jealousy, or some might not like your personality no matter what you do. So what you need to do is pick certain people to care about, and then ignore anyone else’s opinions, because _they don’t matter._ ”

Kizana doesn’t answer, seeming to be taking what Ayano said seriously and thinking it over. While she does that, Ayano lets go of Osana’s hand- Osana, who’s staring at her, visibly surprised- and prompts her to start working on the math packet.

After a few minutes, Kizana speaks up. “Ayano, what do you think of me?”

Ayano doesn’t even look up. “I already told you, I think you’re interesting and beautiful and a talented writer.”

“Hm. And you, ah... Osana.”

“Huh?” she looks up. “Uh, you want the honest answer?”

“Yes...” Kizana says, despite sounding slightly unsure.

“I don’t know you, but you’re kind of annoying and stuck up. Like how you rolled your eyes at my hair and basically said I shouldn’t be friends with Taeko.”

Kizana looks offended, but before she can say anything, Ayano speaks up. “And this is where you decide. Does Osana’s opinion matter to you? If not, then you don’t do anything about it, and don’t let it bother you. If it does, then you try to work on the flaws she pointed out.”

Kizana looks back at her. “And what do you think?”

“I think that Osana’s opinion matters.”

“...hm.”

“If it matters to you, then try to be less antagonistic, like I said before. Try not to insult people passive-aggressively.”

“...I’ll keep that in mind,” Kizana decides. Ayano notices that it’s no promise to be better, but it’s something. “Now let me see your answers.” Ayano passes her packet over for Kizana to copy over what she has so far.

Osana rolls her eyes. “You should do it yourself.”

“Math is pointless. No one uses advanced math after school, anyway, other than _accountants_ and the like,” Kizana says with obvious disgust. “I’m far too creative for that.”

“So you mean you’re bad at it.”

Kizana narrows her eyes at Osana before looking at Ayano. “Your friend is being antagonizing now!”

“Not using her name is antagonizing as well,” Ayano points out. “And she’s being joking more than actually trying to anger you. But yes, Osana, play nice.”

“’Play nice’, really...?” she mutters, but lets it drop before continuing the packet. Ayano takes her packet back to continue as well.

“If you ever want help with your classes, though, I’d be happy to help,” Ayano offers to Kizana. Kizana doesn’t answer, peering over at Osana’s paper to get the answer to the next question. Osana sighs and moves her arm so it’s easier for Kizana to see and copy from.

They get it done just in time for lunch, and Kizana insists on having Ayano take her arm as they walk up to the roof. She wonders... Kizana is acting very odd. Everything she’s done so far suggests that she has a crush on Ayano, not Senpai. Did she get over Senpai? That seems... unlikely.

Kizana is an awkward addition to their lunchtime ritual. She only speaks to Senpai and Ayano- mostly Senpai, since she’s reading through the play, and Kizana is closely watching her to see her reactions to scenes. Senpai seems a little uncomfortable, but Ayano prefers this. After all, if she’s focusing on Senpai, she isn’t glaring at Kokona.

That’s something Ayano is only now realizing, but it’s clear that Kizana dislikes Kokona enough to make her uncomfortable, but not enough to confront her. That’s still not acceptable- she’ll have to speak to her later, when Kokona isn’t around. And soon. She won’t allow Kizana to treat Kokona like this for very long.

At one point, near the end of lunch, Ayano sees Kizana very suddenly look up. She shudders, and then glares at something. She follows her gaze to see.... nothing. At least for a few moments, until Daku peeks around a wall, staring directly at Kizana. The two just stare at each other, Kizana with fury, Daku with no expression, and suddenly, Ayano understands.

This leaves her with an unpleasant decision. Does she help Kizana with her... her ‘unwanted loved one’? If so, Kizana could become indebted to her. If she doesn’t help, though, Kizana could be drawn away from Senpai permanently, if Daku manages to get his way. However... if he’s too much like her, then maybe he could hurt Senpai. And the scales tip, in Kizana’s favor. Another thing to discuss with her...

Ayano only notices that the bell has rung when Amai taps her shoulder. Everyone else has already gotten up. “Ayano?” Amai asks, seeming a little worried.

“Ah, I got lost in my thoughts... my mistake.” Ayano quickly gets her things together and stands up. Osana takes her arm, and Kizana visibly pouts before walking away. She almost smiles- how childish. There’s something flattering about it, though. She and Osana walk to class together, where once again they’re told they can work in groups on a worksheet. The new teacher seems rather hands-off about all of their schoolwork...

Kizana moves over to Ayano’s desk again, Osana joining them once more. Ayano starts the sheet quietly, while Kizana tries to peek over at Osana’s answers.

“Really, you need help in biology too?” Osana asks her, disbelieving.

“I’m an expert at the arts, not science and math,” she says grumpily. “Especially not biology- I don’t want to know about disgusting things like these!”

“It could be helpful for writing, though,” Ayano says absently.

“How is that?” Kizana asks her.

She looks up from the worksheet. “Oh, it could help you be more realistic in certain scenes. For instance, if you were to write a murder scene... maybe not in a play, but in an actual novel, knowing things like how much blood is in a person, or how the human body reacts to poisons, could be useful for realism and make it an overall better story.”

“Hm...” Kizana seems to be thinking it over. “I have been meaning to branch out more in my writing...”

“I’m not saying that everything in biology could be useful, but thinking of facts from our textbooks as possible plot points in a future story could help you remember them and do better on homework and tests.”

Kizana nods after a few moments. “I suppose I could think of it that way.” She opens up her textbook for the first time since class started, and starts looking over the chapter. Osana seems impressed with Ayano, but it really isn’t that hard to persuade Kizana- for all her stubbornness and arrogance, she’s actually quite the follower.

She takes a while to fill out the worksheet on her own- much longer than Ayano and Osana- but there’s still a good amount of class time left over. Most of the class has devolved into chatting by now, so as soon as Kizana is done, Ayano takes a chance. “Kizana, may I ask you something?”

Kizana closes the textbook, looking pleased with herself. “Of course,” she says.

“Do you dislike Kokona Haruka?”

She immediately loses her smile. “Yes.”

“Why is that?” she asks, trying to keep her disapproval out of the question.

“Her hairstyle,” Kizana answers, disgust in her tone. “It’s far too similar to mine! Sure, she had it first, but she should know that it belongs to me now!”

“That’s... really shitty of you,” Osana says.

“What?”

“You can both share a hairstyle- hell, I’m nowhere near the only girl with twintails in school, but I don’t through a hissy fit about it.”

“It’s not a fit! And it’s different- you’re the only girl with orange twintails, but she and I both have purple twin drills- and the same shade of purple, too!” Kizana turns back to Ayano. “You’re friends with her, can’t you convince her to change her hairstyle?”

“Why don’t you change yours?” Ayano suggests. Kizana looks about ready to protest, but Ayano keeps talking. “I think you would look nice if your hair was down and curly.”

“Down and... curly?” Kizana sounds puzzled.

“Yes, like... hm, let me get a picture.” She gets out her phone and quickly finds a picture of what she means, and shows it to her.

“That’s... a big change,” she says warily.

“It would make you look princess-like,” Ayano says.

Kizana immediately perks up. “Princess-like? Do you think so?”

Osana peers over at the phone and nods. “Yeah, definitely. That would look good on you.” She also seems to want to end Kizana’s dislike of Kokona. Kizana seems even more pleased at her approval.

“Then maybe I’ll try that,” she says, trying to hold back a smile. “Maybe.”

“Have you ever done curls like that before? I could show you how,” Osana offers.

“I can just go to my hairdresser,” Kizana responds.

Osana rolls her eyes. “Or, don’t waste your money, and I can do it for you.”

“It’s not a waste when I have money to spare,” Kizana says. “Are you even good at doing hair?”

“She is,” Ayano says immediately. “At least, she managed to make my ponytail look better yesterday.”

Kizana looks at her. “Not today? I wondered why you looked different.”

Ayano nods. “She slept over Sunday night, and did my hair Monday morning.”

“Hm... fine,” she decides. “I’ll let you do my hair, Osana.”

Osana rolls her eyes again, but humors her. “Cool,” she says, a little sarcastic. “Why don’t we go to yours, Ayano?”

Kizana goes a little wide-eyed. “Yes. Why don’t we?”

“That’s fine,” she says. That’s preferable, even. “But I have club first. If you two don’t mind waiting for me...”

“Skip your club,” Kizana says immediately. “Whatever it is, it can’t matter that much.”

“If I skip it, I’ll get kicked out,” Ayano says calmly. “And I would prefer not to. I’ll only be a little while- why don’t you two get your homework done in the library?”

“What club even is it? It can’t be as important as drama.”

“The occult club.” Kizana’s expression immediately turns to disgust. “I like the books they have there, and the company is nice as well, other than one of the first years.”

“Which first year?” she demands.

“Daku Atsu.” Kizana’s face shows no recognition of the name. “The one with glasses and bangs that almost cover them.

There it is. “Ugh! That... disgusting creep!” Osana is taken aback by her outburst. “That freak has been stalking me for months, and the police won’t do anything about it!”

“Wait, months?” Osana asks, incredulous. “But he’s a first year, and school only just started.”

“He came by last year with the rest of the middle schoolers touring the school before applying.” She shudders. “He came to the club demonstration and refused to leave my table.”

“That’s... weird,” Osana says. “What a creep.”

“It gets worse! After he finally got pulled away by his parents, he starts to show up to our school after classes let out, and just waited outside for me to leave! Then, he would just follow me home! I had to start getting my parents to send a driver to take me home, but then he started waiting outside my house! The police told my parents it was just an innocent crush and would shoo him away, but he’d come right back!” Kizana stares down at the table blankly, body shaking. “Even over the summer, he would come by... I thought he finally stopped after a while. But now... he goes here, and he’s coming to drama club meetings, and watching me eat lunch...”

“Can’t you kick him out of drama?” Ayano asks.

“Even if I tried, he’ll just come back- I can’t get away from him!” The bell rings, and she jolts, surprised.

“...listen. You go to the library- I’ll make sure he’s at the occult club. I’ll text Osana, and if he is, you two should go ahead to my house, so he can’t follow you when we leave. If not... I’ll find a way to distract him.” A violent way, if necessary. Ayano starts getting her things together. “Either way, I’ll make sure you can get to my house without him knowing.”

“You’ll do that?” Kizana asks, voice quieter than usual.

“Of course. I’ll see if I can do something more... long-term about him, too.” She drops her house key into Osana’s hand. It’s a good thing she’s started keeping her Senpai shrine and pictures in the secret compartment, or she wouldn’t be able to risk this.

“Well... alright. But be careful. I think he’s... really dangerous.”

“Don’t worry about Yan,” Osana says, resting a hand on Kizana’s shoulder and leaning in a little, lowering her voice. “She can be dangerous, too.”

Ayano doesn’t wait to see Kizana’s reaction, trusting Osana to take care of it- after all, she seems to know the gist of what Ayano is planning, so she can help ease Kizana into understanding what Ayano is like.

She heads to the occult club, Supana and Chojo meeting up with her on the walk. They’re talking about some anime they’ve been watching, Afterlife Girl, about a girl who gives people revenge on their enemies in exchange for their souls after they die. It sounds interesting, and she pays attention to their conversation until they arrive at the clubroom.

As soon as she spots Daku, she sends a text to Osana telling her they’re good to leave. She notices that the room’s layout has changed a little, to accommodate a new chair next to Daku’s. She glances at it, and Chojo gently pushes her towards it. “Oka used some of the budget to get it for you, so you wouldn’t have to sit on the floor,” he murmurs, and she smiles before taking a seat. She sets her bag on the ground, next to Daku’s, and glances over to see some of his homework sticking out of his bag. As soon as she knows no one is looking, especially not him, she grabs it.

Oka soon comes in, smiling a little as she sees Ayano in the chair. The meeting is low-key- they don’t try to summon any demons this time, although Oka gets the club’s opinions on trying to summon a ‘love demon’. (‘Succubus’, Supana said immediately, and Oka just blushed and kept discussing how the ritual would work.) They plan to try next week, taking Ayano’s busy new schedule into account. (‘We don’t want to leave you out of it,’ Oka tells her, and the group all agrees, other than Daku.)

When the meeting is over, everyone heads out, but before she can leave the school grounds, she’s grabbed from behind. She immediately elbows behind her, catching Daku in the chest, and he steps back, clutching where he was hit. “Don’t touch me,” she says flatly.

Daku takes a moment to recover before looking at her. “You... are spending time with Kizana Sunobu...” He’s still a little breathless.

“She has a crush on my Senpai.”

“T... Taeko Yamada... right?”

“That’s right. I’m keeping them away from each other.”

“Good,” he mutters, and takes a deeper breath. “She... Kizana, is mine.”

“That’s fine,” she lies. “But if you bring any harm to Senpai...”

Daku shakes his head. “I won’t. I wouldn’t do that to your ‘loved one’.” She smiles a little- despite her hatred towards him, it’s nice to know someone understands. “But if Kizana continues having a crush on her...”

“I’ll take care of it. Under no circumstances are you to hurt Senpai.”

He looks at her for a few moments before nodding. “Alright. Just keep them away from each other.”

“I will.” She walks away, noticing him walking another direction out of the corner of her eye. Probably where Kizana lives... Ayano takes a note of that and heads home. The door is unlocked, and she walks in to hear arguing coming from her room.

Ayano walks into her room to find Kizana sitting in her desk chair, which has been pulled over to the bed, where Osana and Kokona are sitting. Kizana’s hair is half curled, Osana currently working on the other half. “-but she shouldn’t have picked between them! Two attractive men, both vying for her attention? She should have dated them both!” Kizana says, determined.

“It’s surprising to hear you say that,” Kokona says, smiling. “But the boys didn’t- oh, Ayano!”

“Hey, Yan,” Osana says, focused on Kizana’s hair. “How was the occult club?”

“It was fine.” She takes a seat on the bed with them. “What are you all arguing about?”

“Vegetables Basket!” Kizana tells her. “The ending, where she decides between the mouse and the cat- why didn’t she pick both of them?”

“The cat was her soulmate,” Ayano says. “And the mouse said he saw her as a motherly figure.”

“That’s just a cop-out to make the reader feel better about the mouse getting overlooked!” she insists. “She loved both of them! They loved her!”

“They didn’t get along with each other, though,” Kokona says. “I mean... I understand where you’re coming from, but if the people you love don’t get along, wouldn’t you have to pick between them?”

“No! You just set up schedules so they don’t have to be together. For instance, if I’m dating two people who don’t like each other, I would choose, say, drama club days to spend with one, and non-drama club days for the other, and then take weekends for myself.”

“You would date multiple people?” Ayano asks.

“Of course!” Kizana smiles. “No one person can appreciate me as much as I deserve. And I shouldn’t have to push down my feelings for one person just to date someone else! No, if I have feelings for people, I should be able to explore those feelings as much as I’d like, and if someone who likes me doesn’t like that, then they don’t have a chance.”

Osana hums in agreement. “I could see myself dating multiple people too...”

“Oh?” Kizana glances at her as much as she can without moving her head.

“I like a few people right now, and... I don’t know. I think everything would work out best if I dated them all.”

Ayano gives her a look. Does that mean her? Does that mean Senpai? Or Kokona, or Amai? Osana’s been getting close with all of them, but she didn’t think... well. She won’t know until she asks, but maybe now is the wrong time to ask.

“That’s what I mean,” Kizana says. “If I never had to pick and choose who I liked, I would have an army of boyfriends and girlfriends!”

Kokona giggles. “Well, by now you would probably have an army of exes.”

“And that is why, despite my new polyamory policy, I’m being more selective with my dating choices.”

“Didn’t you get a crush on Taeko Yamada after knowing her for a day?” Osana asks, letting go of that string of hair as the curl pops up.

Kizana immediately turns to look at her, very lucky that she didn’t smack her face against the hot curling iron. “How do you know about that?”

“Well, you hunted her down and demanded that she play the part of your love interest...” Kokona says.

“I had Ayano play my love interest too!” she says. Osana mutters something under her breath, but just goes to curl the next piece of hair.

“Which was an interesting choice,” Ayano says. “I didn’t expect a twist like that... it made more sense when I reread it, though. Their earlier scenes were just much more subtle in comparison to Maki and Yuuki’s romance.”

Kizana grins. “Yes! Although, we’ll probably have to act them out more, so the masses watching won’t think it comes out of the blue.”

Ayano nods. “I’ll do my best.”

They go back to discussing Vegetables Basket as Osana finishes up Kizana’s hair. When it’s done, she looks at herself in the mirror with approval. “Oh, yes. This is my new look.” She plays with a curl, not looking away from herself.

“It looks good,” Kokona assures her.

“Well, of course it does, it’s on me, after all!” It’s a few more moments before she looks away and takes a seat, looking at Ayano. “Take a picture!”

“Huh?”

“Take a picture to add to your wall.” She waves at the corkboard, which only has a few images of Kokona, Osana, Amai, and one picture of Senpai on it. There’s a ton of free space left. Ayano gets out her phone as Kizana poses, and then takes a photo. She shows it to her, at Kizana’s insistence, and Kizana gives it her seal of approval.

Since the point of their hang out is over, it’s not long before everyone heads out, going their separate ways. Ayano almost offers to walk Kizana home, but decides against it- she doesn’t want Daku suspecting her.

She’s cheerful for the rest of the night as she does homework, makes dinner, and plots yet another murder. This one, at least, will be less complicated than the last, and hopefully, Kizana will be easily pulled into their little group. Ayano thinks she’ll fit right in.


	14. Kizana, Wednesday

Ayano is quick to get ready in the morning. She has a lot to do today, after all- there’s a psych quiz, she has to get Kizana on board with taking care of Daku, and she has to perform the scene with Senpai. ...she hopes she doesn’t get too flustered during it. She just has to remember that it isn’t really Senpai, it’s a character she’s playing.

She bikes to school, getting there right on time to meet up with Osana and Senpai. “Good morning!” she greets them as she locks her bike up.

“Good morning,” Senpai says with a smile. “Are you ready for drama this afternoon?”

“Absolutely.” Ayano opens her bag to get out the script. “I have the scene all memorized, too.”

“Ha ha, I’m not quite that prepared... I hope Kizana doesn’t mind if I can’t recall the whole thing from memory...” Senpai says, sounding sheepish.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” she tells her. “We could look it over together at lunch?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Before Ayano can keep talking, Amai walks up. She still seems down from what happened last week... “Good morning,” she greets them all quietly.

“Hey,” Osana says back.

“Good morning, Amai.” Senpai seems a little awkward around her, too. It probably helps that she doesn’t know what happened at the cooking club. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m alright,” Amai says, a small smile on her face from Senpai talking to her.

Osana takes Amai’s arm before the conversation can go any further and pulls her away to talk to her privately. Senpai looks after them, a confused look on her face.

“...what’s wrong?” Ayano asks her.

“I... well, I guess I just don’t know what’s going on with Osana recently...”

“What do you mean?”

Senpai looks at her. “Well... oh, if I tell you, you won’t tell anyone else, will you?”

“Of course not!” She would never betray Senpai’s trust like that, even if... everyone she really talks to already knows what’s going on.

“Well... I sort of thought she was going to ask me out a week or two ago, but she didn’t. And then we had our fight, and she came back with you and Kokona, and... well, she told me she likes someone else. And that’s fine! I don’t mind at all. But now it seems like she likes other people too...?”

Ayano hums. “Well...” What to tell Senpai that isn’t too risky? Well, she does trust Osana not to go behind her back and date Senpai, so... “She told me recently that she’d be fine dating multiple people.”

“Huh?” Senpai looks at her, wide-eyed. “Really? She did?”

Ayano nods. “Yes. Osana even told me she likes multiple people currently.”

“Oh, wow... why didn’t she tell me that...?”

She shrugs at that. “I don’t know that, I’m afraid...” At Senpai’s disappointed look, she stammers. “B-but, maybe, it’s that she l-likes you and didn’t want you to think negatively of her...?” What the fuck is she doing. No, Ayano, that was a bad thing to say!

“But she likes-” Senpai stops, probably about to say that Osana likes Ayano. Too bad that’s just a lie Osana fed her. “...I don’t think that’s right.”

Okay. Okay, good, she can make up for that. “It was also just... the flow of conversation, because Kizana started talking about the play.”

“Her play...? What about it?”

“The ending.” At Senpai’s blank expression, she continues. “Have you not gotten to the end yet? In it, all three of our characters start dating.”

“Huh?” Senpai quickly pulls the script out of her bag and flips to the end, scanning over it. As she does, Kizana suddenly grabs her arm. Ayano didn’t even see her approaching.

“Senpaiii!” she coos. “You’re finally getting to the end of the play? Tell me what you think!”

“Oh, Kizana!” She’s startled by her appearance. “We- Maki and Yuuki and Ren all date at the end?”

“That’s right!” Kizana says cheerfully. “I was getting so sick of plain romances between two people. Three people makes it so much more exciting, don’t you think? And no one would expect it!”

“That’s... really creative, Kizana,” Senpai says, still reading over the last few pages.

While she reads, Kizana turns to Ayano. “Morning, Yan!”

“Your hair looks nice today.” The ringlets came out fairly well, considering she did them on her own for the first time.

Kizana blushes slightly and twirls one of the curls. “I know.” Despite her blasé tone, she’s clearly flattered.

Senpai turns and looks at her more clearly. “Oh, you have a new hairstyle! I like it, it really suits you.”

“Why, thank you. I did it myself.”

“After Osana did it for you first...” Kokona mutters from behind her.

Senpai leans over to look at her. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Nothing!” Kizana insists immediately. “She said nothing.” She holds Senpai’s arm a little tighter. “So, did you memorize your lines for today?”

“Oh...” Senpai looks sheepish again. “I don’t quite have them down... I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine, that’s fine,” she brushes it off. “It’s only the first practice, you may use the script.”

“Oh, good.” She’s noticeably relieved.

Amai and Osana return to the group, Amai looking a little happier, and the group spends a little time chatting before they separate to go to their classes. Kizana gets between Osana and Ayano, taking their hands in hers as they walk. Osana seems surprised, but Ayano just accepts it and keeps her pace. A few students look at them oddly, but Akane of the student council gives them a sweet smile. Ayano smiles back- it’s not a good idea to get on the bad side of the student council- before going into their classroom.

Unfortunately, it’s their psych class. Normally this is fine, but they have a quiz, and she knows almost certainly that Osana and Kizana did not study for it. Ayano is fine, of course, but as soon as she’s finished her quiz, she spends a while worrying about them. Osana looks determined, but Kizana is completely confused. She’ll have to help her with this class, too, won’t she?

The teacher has them all read from their textbooks when they’re done, which lasts until lunch. As soon as the bell rings, Kizana heads straight to Ayano’s desk and dramatically groans. “That was the worst.”

“It was pretty bad,” Osana agrees as she joins them. “I think I passed, though...”

“I did not,” Kizana says. “At all. I’m so far behind on everything.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have skipped, what, three weeks of class?” Osana suggests.

“I was busy,” she mutters bitterly. “I was writing the play, of course- I was so inspired, I couldn’t waste my time coming to school.”

Ayano raises an eyebrow at her. “Oh?” Something about that seems off.

“Of course.”

...no, that’s definitely at least a partial lie. “That doesn’t seem true.”

Kizana looks at her. “...well.” Her voice gets quieter. “I also didn’t leave my home for most of the break, so it was just more of the same.”

Osana furrows her eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because that fucking freak was always outside!” she hisses. “I didn’t want to leave because he would be there and follow me anywhere I went, trying to talk to me, glaring at anyone who spoke to me. I knew he was going here, I didn’t want to see him ever again.”

Ayano blinks. “So you just skipped? Didn’t your parents tell you to go?”

“My parents?” She laughs. “What a joke. They didn’t notice, and when they did, they just paid the school to overlook it.”

“Whoa.” Osana looks concerned. “That’s not okay.”

Ayano’s appalled. Her mother may not be the best of parents, but she would never ignore or neglect her (except for extenuating circumstances). The fact that her parents wouldn’t notice her not going to school for weeks at a time... she thinks she understands why Kizana demands the attention of others so much.

“...why don’t you come over to my house for study sessions?” she suggests. “I’m sure I could help you get caught up to speed.”

Kizana sighs. “Studying is so boring, though. I have much better things I could be doing.”

“We could find a way to make it more interesting.”

“...I’ll think about it,” she says with a huff. Ayano will have to convince her later. For now, they go up to the roof.

Osana hands out meals for everyone, including Kizana, and Kokona offers everyone cookies she made. Senpai seems to hesitate slightly before taking one, but smiles at Kokona after she’s eaten one. Ayano finds them delicious as well. Even Kizana takes one, despite complaining that she’ll gain weight.

There’s a lot going on today. Amai and Osana are discussing what they’re going to make at cooking club, while Kizana and Senpai discuss the play- it seems that Senpai finally finished reading the whole thing. Ayano almost joins their conversation, but is a little distracted when she notices Kokona smiling fondly at the group. She takes a moment to look over them all as well.

It’s loud, boisterous, and not at all a group she ever would have seen herself getting along with. Senpai, of course she would have gotten along with. Maybe she would have even gotten along with Amai on her own, though they probably wouldn’t actually be friends. But Osana, with her loud and contrary nature? Kizana, who’s prideful and demanding? Even Kokona, with her family baggage and the intense amount of stress on her before Ayano’s interference.

She knows that, if it wasn’t for their crushes on Senpai, she never would have cared about any of them. Even when she got together with Senpai, she probably would have forced Senpai to never talk to Osana again, and then... Ayano never would have known her. She might have even killed her. The thought hurts her.

Ayano almost killed Kokona, too. By Amai, she didn’t want to, but... if she had killed Kokona and Osana without befriending them, she would have killed her. She would have murdered her, or driven her to suicide, or maybe framed her for another murder- anything to make sure she didn’t date Senpai. She would have ruined Amai’s life.

Is this... empathy? She thinks it must be. The thought of hurting these girls, her friends- she can’t bear it. Ayano could kill anyone else in this school if it became convenient to her, but not this group right here. She cares about them, in a way she’s only ever felt once before.

She finds herself shaking, and forces herself to still. This isn’t the time to panic over hypotheticals. Not when Senpai is around and could think she’s weird. Ayano sighs, letting the tension leave her, before joining Kizana and Senpai’s discussion.

When lunch is over, she holds Osana’s hand tight as they head to class. Kizana seems jealous and takes her hand partway there, but Ayano is mostly focused on Osana. Osana looks at her strangely, but doesn’t say anything. She just wants the contact right now.

Ayano only lets go when the bell rings. Unfortunately, it’s another class in which they’re working alone. It’s just literature, so they’re reading independently. It just gives her more time to dwell on her concerns.

She plotted, after all. She saw Kokona eating lunch alone and thought, ‘oh, I could have poisoned that’. She listened to Kokona’s phone conversation and considered posting about it online so people would bully her. Now the thought of hurting Kokona makes her sick, and if anyone else even thought of hurting her, she would kill them with her bare hands.

And it’s not just Kokona. Osana, too. She was so angry when Kizana tried to insult her, despite her interest in Kizana. And Rino Fuka... despite how the teacher could have gotten her expelled, which would have kept Osana away from Senpai, she killed her. Not for a plan, not to bind Osana to her in debt, but just... to make sure Osana wasn’t upset.

Is she weak, she wonders? Or does the family curse affect her differently? The fact that Ayano feels around people other than Senpai, that she feels things towards others- maybe the curse is... watered down? Or are they all her ‘loved one’? She doesn’t know, and she’s afraid to talk to her mother about it. She would probably be... upset about Ayano caring for more than one person.

Ayano’s thoughts plague her all throughout class. When it’s over, it’s a relief to have Kizana drag her out of her seat and walk her straight to the drama club. Daku is already there when they arrive, and his eyes narrow at Kizana holding her arm. Kizana ignores him completely, leading Ayano to the side of the room furthest from him as other club members start to trail in.

Senpai walks right over to them, holding her script. “So we’re... going to practice this now?” she asks Kizana.

“In a few moments. Everyone needs to be here so I can give them things to do while you practice.”

It takes a couple minutes before everyone arrives. Kizana, noticeably impatient after waiting, gets out the sign up sheets from Monday. She lists off the ‘props and set’ group and gives them a list of what they need, and then tells the ‘costumes and makeup’ people to go through the costume closet and see if they can find anything similar to what they need. Kizana informs the tech kids to familiarize themselves with the tech booth and everything in it. The other actors are told to work on their scenes in groups.

Ayano finds herself impressed by Kizana’s focus and dedication to making sure everyone gets to work. She seems less controlling and more like a leader in this moment, guiding the club members into their roles. When Kizana is done, she turns back to Senpai and Ayano. “Now! Let us sit down, and then you two can practice the first scene.”

Kizana leads them to a table, and has Ayano and Senpai stand behind seats across from each other. Kizana pulls a chair away to sit in it facing them. Senpai flips open her script, but Ayano has it already memorized, and doesn’t bother.

“Alright. And.... action,” Kizana says.

“Yuuki!” Ayano says, voice cheery. “How was work today, dear?”

“Ah... it was alright,” Senpai answers a little awkwardly. It’s perfectly in character for the scene, but Ayano is pretty sure she sounds like that because she’s nervous about acting.

“Dinner is ready... it may be a little cold now, though, but I can heat it up for you!”

“No thank you, I’m not too hungry.”

Ayano lightly bites her lip. “Well, you still can’t skip dinner, not again. It’s not good for you, my love.”

“I’m not hungry, Ren.” Senpai seems to be getting a little more into it.

“Just a little bit?” she pleads, and Senpai sighs.

“...fine, just a little.” Senpai takes a seat in her chair, and Ayano quickly takes a seat across from her.

There’s a long pause. “...so, nothing exciting happened at work today?”

“I would have told you if it did.”

“Ah, so you would have...”

There’s a few more stilted lines of Ren trying to convince Yuuki to talk to her, with Yuuki shutting her down each time. Eventually, Senpai stands.

“I’m going to bed now.”

“Oh!” she says, voice a little shaky. “I’ll... I’ll join you when I’m done doing the dishes.”

Senpai doesn’t even respond to that, stepping away from the table.

“End scene!” Kizana says, beaming at them both. “That was much better than I expected from amateurs!”

Senpai laughs. “It was weird being so cold...! I think it went well, right?”

“I liked it,” Ayano says, voice back to her usual tone. “It’s very sad.”

“So, Senpai, will you officially take the role?” Kizana asks as if she already knows the answer, looking at her closely.

“Well...” Senpai hesitates, but nods. “Alright, I will. I’m kind of nervous about acting in front of a crowd, though...”

“Ignore them!” Kizana says immediately. “Just focus on the people you’re acting with. There’s no audience if you’re completely in the scene.”

Senpai seems to think that over. “Well, either way, I’ll do it.”

“Fantastic!” She claps her hands together. “And you, Ayano?”

“Of course I will.”

“Perfect.” Kizana takes their scripts and flips it to the next scene. “Now, let’s go through as many of the scenes that are just the three of us. The most important part is your inflection on your lines, so focus on that.”

Ayano nods understandingly. However, Kizana flips to her own first scene, where Maki and Yuuki meet, which Ayano isn’t in. She sits back and watches them together, jealously.

However, it’s not Ayano’s usual burning jealousy. Most likely because it’s just them acting, but... she feels like she should be more defensive anyway. After all, they’re pretending to have a meet-cute where they fall in love... Still, she doesn’t find herself minding too much, especially when they move onto her next scene and she gets to stage an argument with Kizana. Their acting chemistry helps her forget that Kizana is trying to get somewhere with her Senpai.

By the end of club, she feels content. This was a fun meeting, and she genuinely enjoyed it. She watches Kizana check on the other groups, making sure the other actors were practicing and that she has a list of everything she needs to get for props and clothes that the school didn’t already have from earlier years. Ayano notices Kizana frowning at a piece of paper after speaking to them.

Soon, they’re all dismissed, but Ayano (and thus Kokona) stick around to wait for Kizana. It takes her a moment to notice them. “Oh, you two are still here?”

“I thought I would walk you home,” Ayano offers.

Kizana seems a little surprised by the offer, but quickly moves on. “That’s fine, but you’ll have to accompany me with some shopping,” she says. “We need more costumes for you, me, and Senpai.”

“That’s fine.”

“I’m going to go home then,” Kokona murmurs. “Have fun, though!”

Ayano smiles at her. “Alright, see you tomorrow.” Kokona smiles back genuinely before heading out. She turns back to Kizana. “What do we need to get?”

“Hm... let’s focus on your clothes for today. I have some outfits for myself at home that would work for these. So, you need a pastel sundress for the first scene, because you’re supposed to seem like an innocent victim of a falling apart love life. Then your wardrobe gets subtly darker every scene until the final fight, where you’re in black. Then, for the epilogue, you just need a soft sweater of any color and some nice jeans.” Again, Kizana seems completely focused on the task, rather than with herself. “Do you have anything like those?”

“Not really. Well, I might have a black dress somewhere, but it might be too small by now... I do have the jeans, though.”

“What do you even wear at home?” Kizana says as she gets her things together.

“Ah... my school uniform, usually.” Kizana gives her a disbelieving look. “Well, when I go out on weekends, I usually just wear a plain shirt and jeans. But in general, I just have a few uniforms that I wear when I don’t have to go out.”

“My god,” she says despairingly. “I’ll have to fix that, won’t I?”

“You really don’t.”

“I do! How are you supposed to go on dates if all you have are plain clothes and school uniforms? This is unacceptable, Aya.”

She opens her mouth to protest, but finds herself unable to. Kizana does make a good point, after all. Whenever she gets a date with Senpai, she won’t want to show up unprepared and under dressed. She’s also.... maybe a little flustered by Kizana calling her ‘Aya’. “Well... alright. I see your point.”

“Then let’s walk to town,” she says, taking Ayano’s arm. Ayano walks out to the lockers with her and changes her shoes. As she does, she spots a black blur around a corner- Daku, of course, watching them from a distance. As Kizana changes her own shoes, she stares down Daku. He stares right back at her.

 _‘I’ll get her alone with you tomorrow if you leave us now,’_ she mouths at him, and he almost immediately vanishes. Perfect.

Kizana seems paranoid as they walk into town, eyes darting around. At first, Ayano assumes it’s because they’re holding hands, but when she tries to let go, Kizana just holds her tighter. Then, she realizes the obvious. “Do you think Daku is following us?”

“...no,” she says. “I know when he is. But it’s suspicious that he’s gone.”

“I glared at him,” she tells her. “And he went back into the school.”

“Good,” Kizana hisses. “I hope he never follows me again. I hope he dies in some awful accident and I never have to see his face.”

Ah. How convenient. “You wish he was dead?”

Kizana immediately looks nervous. “Well, I don’t mean...”

“I’m not judging,” she says immediately. “You’re right. He’s someone the world would be better off without.”

“...you’re kind of messed up, aren’t you?” Kizana says, looking at her cautiously. However, she doesn’t look afraid. She just looks like she’s trying to get a confession out of Ayano without angering her.

“I suppose.” The amount of people dead because of her would agree with Kizana’s assessment, almost certainly. “What store do you want to go to first?” she asks.

Kizana seems slightly disappointed before leading her into a clothing shop. Shopping takes up a good amount of the afternoon- Kizana focuses on getting the clothes for the play first and foremost before moving onto picking out casual outfits for Ayano. Ayano picks out a few things, but defers to her judgement. By the end of their shopping trip, she’s a little tired from all the changing and posing that Kizana insisted she do. However, her wardrobe for the play is all set, and Kizana paid for it all with the club funds, since they’re ‘costumes’, and she’s set for... all casual outings for the rest of her life.

It takes minimal effort, but Ayano convinces Kizana to come home with her. She’s carrying most of the bags, though Kizana is holding a smaller bag of makeup that she insisted Ayano ‘absolutely needed, even if she was naturally beautiful’.

When they’re home, Kizana takes a seat on Ayano’s bed and watches her put everything away. She seems pleased at filling up Ayano’s nearly-empty closet and dresser. Ayano sits next to her on the bed when it’s done. “Would you like to stay over?” she asks.

“Fine, but I’m taking the bed,” Kizana says, as though she was expecting Ayano to invite her to stay.

Ayano raises an eyebrow. “Can’t we both take the bed?”

“Oh...? That’s fine, too, I suppose.”

She orders them both delivery for dinner, despite Kizana’s argument that delivery isn’t a real meal, and convinces Kizana to borrow some of her pajamas so she can launder her uniform to wear tomorrow. As soon as the food arrives, though, Kizana enjoys it without a single complaint.

When they’re done eating, Ayano shows her to the bathroom, giving her a silver toothbrush from a large pack she bought due to all the sleepovers she’s been having recently. They get ready for bed side by side, and then turn out the lights and lie down. Kizana immediately moves close to her, wrapping an arm around Ayano’s waist. It surprises her, but she likes the contact.

“...hey, Aya?” Kizana asks into the darkness after a little while.

“Yes?” she asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

“Do you think negatively of me for what I said earlier? About wanting that occult creep dead?”

“Of course not,” Ayano answers immediately. “I told you, I feel the same way about him. Daku is... I can’t stand him. He challenged me to cut my hand with a sacrificial knife for the occult club. He told me that cute things don’t suit me. And now... he’s following you around and making you uncomfortable.”

Kizana sighs quietly, and Ayano reaches up to play with her hair, purely on impulse. Kizana leans into her touch slightly. “He’s just... This is the first time I’ve felt like I could sleep without being afraid he’s going to break into my room since he started following me around months ago.”

“Kizana...” she says, softly. “Do you want to kill your stalker?”

“Huh?” Ayano’s eyes are adjusted enough in the dark that she can see Kizana’s eyes widen in surprise. “That’s- Aya, that’s- I wouldn’t want to get my hands dirty like that.”

“Even if it got rid of him forever?” Kizana falls silent. “Even if I was there to help you?”

“That’s really... what are you, a hitman?”

Ayano chuckles quietly. “No, but... I’ve helped people before, with dealing with those who are terrible to them. Someone who bullied Kokona, someone who tried to ruin Osana’s life... they’re gone now. I’d like to help you too, Kizana, because you deserve a life without having to look over your shoulder. You shouldn’t have to deal with a stalker like him.”

Kizana goes quiet, for long enough that Ayano worries. She thought that Kizana would agree, but... “How would you do it?”

“We,” she clarifies. “How would we do it. Here’s what I was thinking...”


	15. Kizana, Thursday

Ayano wakes when her alarm goes off, and she reaches over the person sharing the bed with her to turn it off. At this point, waking up in the same bed as someone is nearly commonplace. Kizana groans irritably at the alarm until it’s turned off. “How obnoxious,” she mutters into Ayano’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” she says as she sits up, pulling away from Kizana. “But we do need to get ready for school.”

Kizana sighs and pushes herself to sit up. Her hair is a mess of curls, and Ayano pushes some of it out of her face before getting over her and out of bed. “I’ll go make breakfast, why don’t you shower first?”

“I didn’t bring my curling iron,” she complains immediately. “How am I supposed to do my hair?”

Ayano shrugs. “You could just do something casual with it.”

Kizana still seems bothered, but accepts that for now, especially when Ayano offers her a silver hairtie. Ayano goes to the kitchen as Kizana showers, whipping up soup and rice. She’s setting the dishes on the table when Kizana comes down, hair in a side ponytail and wearing Ayano’s new stockings instead of her own. Ayano doesn’t comment, just sitting down to eat.

“This is good,” Kizana says after starting to eat, sounding surprised. Ayano smiles at her, and she smiles a little back. “...Aya?”

“Yes?”

“Was that conversation we had last night real?”

Oh...? Does she think she dreamed it? “About Daku? Yes.”

“Ah...” she smiles a little more. “Alright. Are we... you wanted to do it today?”

“Today is the best time,” Ayano says. “There’s no drama club, and he’s already proven he’ll skip clubs for you.” She has another bit of soup. “By the time we go home, he won’t be a problem anymore. I promise you, Kizana.”

Kizana continues eating her breakfast, an oddly happy look in her eyes for someone planning a murder. Soon, Ayano finishes eating and puts the dishes in the sink before going to quickly shower herself. When she returns to her bedroom to get her things, Kizana is on her bed, reading her copy of Tomo.

“This is disturbing,” she says, still reading it.

“It was a gift,” Ayano says as she grabs her backpack. “From one of the occult girls.”

Kizana hums and tosses it onto the bed. She gets up and grabs one of the shopping bags from the day before. “Sit down.”

“Hm?”

“Sit down, I’m doing your makeup.”

“Oh...? But we’re just going to school?”

Kizana, who’s currently wearing makeup, along with most of the female student population, fixes her with a look. She checks the time, and they still have a little bit before they have to leave, so she sits on the bed next to her.

Kizana takes Ayano’s face in her hands and pulls her close, smiling to herself for half a second before starting to put eyeshadow on her. “I’ll go light today,” she says. “Since you’re not used to it.”

“Thank you,” she murmurs. She can’t imagine she’ll be wearing any of this often, though.

It doesn’t take too long before Kizana seems satisfied. She pulls Ayano to the mirror to look at herself- she looks mostly the same as usual, she thinks, but... it’s just different enough to catch her attention. “Oh. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she says proudly. Ayano leaves the mirror to get her bag, and Kizana takes her own. “Now, let’s go so I can show you off to everyone.”

Ayano huffs a laugh and heads out with her, locking the door behind them before walking her to school. They make it with only a little time to spare to spend with their friends, and Kizana shows exactly how serious she was about ‘showing her off’ when she pulls her right over to them. “Everyone!” she says loudly, getting them all to look at her, as well as a few people who were just walking by. “Behold!” Kizana waves her hand at Ayano’s face, and she can’t help but giggle.

“Oh...!” Kokona says, face turning pink. “You look... really cute, Ayano!”

“Yeah, Yan,” Osana agrees, staring at her a little. Amai just nods in agreement, looking her over. Even Senpai is watching her, which makes Ayano blush.

“Ah, it was j-just... we had some spare time before coming to school, so Kizana... um.”

“I did it!” Kizana says, full of pride. “And isn’t she even more beautiful with makeup on? Tell her she needs to let me do it every morning.”

“That would be a bit much,” Ayano murmurs. “Besides, then you’d have to sleep over every night.”

“That’s fine,” she waves her off. “Now, Senpai, tell her-” Before she can finish speaking, the bell rings, and Kizana glares upwards as if there was a physical bell up there she could intimidate into letting her continue.

“Let’s just go to class,” Ayano says, taking her hand. Osana immediately walks up to take Ayano’s other one. She smiles at Osana and squeezes her hand slightly. Osana squeezes back before walking with them to their classroom.

As soon as they’re seating, Ayano gets a text from Osana.

_‘so the befriending is going good?’_

She smiles to herself as she responds.

_‘Yes. We have plans together for today.’_

Osana gives her a look that asks, ‘regular plans or murder plans?’ Ayano smirks, and Osana shakes her head wearily before texting back.

_‘have fun dont do anything dumb’_

_‘Do I ever?’_

Osana doesn’t respond. Class soon starts, and they have a short grammar lesson that Ayano notices Kizana paying no attention to. It’s odd, she would have thought this is something Kizana would enjoy... unless she thinks it’s beneath her because she’s already good at writing. That’s entirely possible.

As they leave the class for lunch, Ayano realizes that Daku is around a corner, watching Kizana walk to lunch with an arm around Osana’s waist. The look in his eyes is murderous as he stares directly at Osana’s back. Ayano walks past his hiding spot slowly. “Kizana will be on the roof alone after school,” she murmurs, barely audible, and he whips his head to face her. “You’ll have time to talk to her before she realizes I’m not coming.” Before he can respond, she walks faster to catch up to the girls.

Ayano keeps an eye out as the girls eat lunch, but Daku doesn’t show his face. He’s proven he’s not very stealthy, so he must be actually leaving Kizana alone until the ‘meeting time’. Maybe to get Kizana’s guard down? How reprehensible. He’s so bad at having a ‘loved one’- how awful do you have to be to let them know you’re following them and make them uncomfortable about it? Senpai never knew that Ayano was following her, and that was just how she liked it.

“Ayano?” Kokona asks quietly to get her attention, and she immediately turns to look at her. “Is everything alright?”

Ayano nods. “I was just making sure Kizana’s stalker was leaving us alone,” she whispers.

Kokona’s eyes go a little wide. “Oh, that boy who watches us eat every day...?” Ayano nods. “Are you, um...”

“He’ll leave us all alone soon.”

Kokona just nods at that and goes back to eating. She’s so glad that Kokona has adjusted to all of this. It’s relieving to have people to talk to about this, though she thinks Kizana may fulfill that role in the future, since she was so accepting of committing a murder.

Kizana, for now, is openly chatting with Amai, requesting that she bring snacks to drama club. “We all work very hard, and we’re usually too busy to do a store run,” she’s saying. “So unless we have lunch leftovers, we’re just practicing or building sets for hours without eating.”

“Oh, that seems like so much work... The cooking club’s membership has... dwindled, recently, so it’s just me and Osana who could make you snacks... Isn’t your club rather large, though?”

“There’s quite a few of us, but a few batches of cookies would probably satisfy everyone,” she says, waving off Amai’s concern. “And I’m sure new faces visiting occasionally would reenergize everyone, especially when the faces are so cute.”

Amai giggles, flattered, and Ayano glances over at them. Is Kizana really flirting with Amai...? Well, they would probably make a cute couple. She approves completely. She looks further over, and spots Senpai watching them too. She looks... confused, almost. Maybe she’s also surprised by their flirting.

Ayano continues eating. The buzz of everyone talking soothes her, lets her relax in a way she hasn’t been able to at school since she first noticed Daku stalking Kizana. When the bell rings, she sighs with regret. She probably should have talked to someone- now she just wishes they had more time to do so.

She heads to the gym with Kizana and Osana, quickly getting changed in the locker room. They’re just doing laps today, which is fine by her. She runs as fast as she can without the threat of burnout. As she runs, she goes over the plan for this afternoon. Kizana goes up to the roof first, then Daku... It’s Thursday, which means Midori has gaming club and won’t be hovering around on her phone. Ayano has his homework from the meeting on Tuesday. Everything is all ready.

When gym is over, Osana and Kizana complain as they wash up about how much they dislike gym. Ayano, who doesn’t mind it, just listens in and occasionally laughs at some of their completely serious annoyances. When they’re dressed and dismissed, they go into the main building and part ways, Ayano watching her walk up to the roof as she waits around with Osana.

“...what are you doing?” Osana asks her after a few moments of just standing.

“Waiting.”

“For what?”

She spots Daku heading up the far staircase towards the roof, and points him out. “That. I’ll see you later.” Ayano quickly walks up the stairs closest to her, keeping an eye out on each floor- Aoi Ryugoku is on the first floor, which means that it will take her half an hour to get to the roof. The teachers are all filing into their office. Midori is walking down to the computer room. This is perfect.

When she gets to the top of the roof, she pauses to listen in to see if Daku is in place yet. When she hears them arguing from around the corner, hidden from view, she knows it’s time. Ayano creeps closer to them, trying to hear better.

“This is stalking, if I told the student council you would be screwed! They’d get you expelled-“

“That just gives me more time to follow you home,” he says darkly. “You don’t understand, Kizana. We’re meant for each other. No one else is good enough to have you.” Ayano’s nails dig into her palm as she wills down her urge to slit his throat. “Just give in, Kizana, don’t you see how much you’re hurting me?”

“I don’t care if I’m hurting you,” she hisses. “You’re a disgusting creep.” Ayano peeks around to see them both close to the edge of the roof.

“You will care. You’ll care if I have to kidnap you and keep you in my fucking bedroom until you love me.” Kizana looks horrified. “Don’t look so scared- I know you’ll grow to love me.”

“You- you’re a fucking monster.”

“I wouldn’t be if you’d just love me.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Ayano says, stepping out from her hiding spot and he whips around, looking at her in shock.

“What are you doing here?” he demands. “You were supposed to-” While he’s distracted, Kizana stomps on his ankles, making him wince in pain and making the heel of his feet slip out of the shoes. Ayano grabs him and pushes him over the railing, head first, and grabs his shoes before he falls. There’s a loud thump as his body hits the sidewalk in front of the school.

Kizana’s shaking a little as Ayano sets his shoes neatly down next to wear he fell, and pulls out a piece of paper from her bag with her nails so as to not get her fingerprints on it. It’s a short note in his handwriting, which she learned by going over his completed homework. She puts it down on top of the shoes and grabs Kizana’s hand, pulling her away from the scene of the crime as they hear a loud scream from outside.

She takes her to the further stairs before walking down. A bunch of students are huddled around the front lockers- some are crying, some are yelling, but everyone’s talking over each other about what just happened. Ayano lets go of her hand to peer out the front door, despite a terrified-looking girl- one of Musume’s friends, she thinks- trying to warn her.

Daku’s corpse- for that’s what it is, he definitely didn’t survive that- is on the pathway to the fountain. It looks like he landed head first, as she intended, killing him instantly. A large blood puddle is growing around him, but a teacher runs right through it to check his vitals despite his obvious death. Ayano goes back inside to check on Kizana, who looks perfectly fine.

The teacher quickly comes back in, just in time to meet Aoi, who’s coming down from the stairs holding a paper. She shows it to the teacher, who sighs and calls the police, reporting a suicide. She tells all the students to go straight home, and everyone rushes out of the building, avoiding the corpse, other than Yui Rio, who stares at it from a distance with a pleased look. Maybe Kizana wasn’t the only one who was stalked, she considers as she holds Kizana’s hand and leads her off of school grounds.

“...shall we go back to your place?” she suggests, voice even. Ayano’s impressed with how she’s holding herself together after what happened.

“Let’s.”

“Ah, let’s stop at my house first. I need to pick up some of my things so I don’t have to borrow yours again.” Ayano almost points out that Kizana didn’t actually need to borrow Ayano’s stockings and could have worn her own, since Ayano did wash them, but decides against it.

“That’s fine. Lead the way.” Kizana takes her to a lavish house and brings her inside. She leads Ayano right to her room and throws a bunch of her things- clothes, makeup, curling iron, and more- into a bag. It’s far more than she’d need for one night, but Ayano doesn’t question it. Maybe she’d like to stay the weekend too.

Kizana convinces Ayano to carry the large and heavy bag for her, which she does with minimal issue. Before they leave, Kizana pops her head into a seemingly random room and announces to whoever is in it, “I’ll be staying with a friend!” She starts heading out again without waiting for a response, but Ayano doesn’t hear one coming from the room anyway.

They hold hands the entire way to Ayano’s house, and she realizes that Kizana is the biggest fan of physical contact she knows. Ayano is lucky that she doesn’t mind it- or really, that she likes it. She’s reluctant to let go when they arrive, but she has to, to unlock the door. Ayano carries Kizana’s bag up to her bedroom and sets it down carefully on the ground.

As soon as it’s down, Kizana hugs her from behind. “Hm?” Ayano hums.

“Aya... we did it,” she murmurs into Ayano’s ear. “We got rid of him...!” Kizana’s voice gets more excited. “Did you hear him? Did you hear him say he was going to force me to love him? And then you threw him right off!”

Ayano turns around in Kizana’s arms to hug her back. “He’s all gone. You’ll never have to worry about him again. Now, we just need to lay low about it. We didn’t witness anything, if anyone asks.”

“Of course, of course,” she says, brushing that off. “I won’t let us get caught.” She’s staring into Ayano’s eyes, only an inch away, and for a moment it seems like she’s going to lean in even more. Instead, Ayano lets go of her and takes a step back- she can’t cheat on Senpai like that, no matter how conflicted her feelings are. Kizana looks slightly disappointed, but takes the rejection in stride. “So, what shall we do for the rest of the night?”

“Homework,” Ayano says immediately, and Kizana immediately frowns.

“Oh, come on...”

“I’m going to get you all caught up with our classes if it’s the last thing I do.”


	16. Kizana, Friday

After a long evening of studying, Ayano sleeps well through the night. She has vague but happy dreams that she doesn’t remember when she wakes up. When her alarm goes off, she turns it off almost immediately, but it still disturbs a sleeping Kizana.

“Ugh... you need a new alarm,” she complains.

Ayano giggles. “I’ll see what I can do about that.” She tries to sit up, but Kizana is holding her too tight. “Come on, Kizana, I need to get up and make breakfast.”

“But Aya,” she whines. “I want to sleep more.”

“If we go back to sleep, I’d have to set the alarm again, and then you would have to hear it go off again.”

Kizana seems to consider that before letting go and dramatically resting her arm over her eyes. “I’ve been betrayed in favor of an alarm clock...” she sniffles.

“You’ve been betrayed in favor of breakfast,” she jokes. ...Jokes? She really did just make a joke, didn’t she? Kizana giggles at it, anyway.

“I suppose I can understand that... as long as I get breakfast as well.”

“Of course.” Ayano gets up out of bed and stretches. “Pancakes and eggs?” Kizana nods immediately. “You shower, I’ll cook.”

Kizana gets up, fetching her clothes for the day and heading into the bathroom while Ayano goes to the kitchen to start breakfast. It’s almost done when Kizana comes in, hair down still. Ayano gives her a curious look. “I’ll curl it while you’re showering,” she says, and Ayano nods, figuring that’s a good use of time.

She sets out breakfast and Kizana takes a seat before digging in. Ayano sits across from her, smiling fondly across the table. Waking up with someone, spending your morning with them... it’s such a sweet feeling. Even if Kizana isn’t the person she dreamed of doing this with, it’s lovely and domestic and everything she wants. Mostly.

Ayano sets the dishes in the sink when they’re all done and goes to take her shower. When she’s done, Kizana insists on doing her makeup again, but Ayano insists on getting it done quickly, which means it’s a little more casual than yesterday’s. Again, though, she likes it, and Kizana compliments her before they head out to school.

Despite their good mood, the school has a tense atmosphere. Despite the blood and gore being cleaned up, no one goes near the spot Daku fell, other than whoever decided to leave a vase with flowers on it in the spot he landed. Probably one of the occult club, she decides. When she sees Oka crying by her locker, she’s sure she’s right.

Ayano separates from Kizana to rest a hand on Oka’s shoulder. Oka flinches before looking at her with tearful eyes. “Oka... I’m so-” Before she can apologize for Oka’s loss, Oka pulls her into a hug. She’s surprised, but accepts it and hugs back.

“He- he just- why didn’t he tell us anything?” she sobs into Ayano’s shoulder. “Why didn’t he- we could have helped i-if we just, we just knew...”

“I don’t know, dear,” she murmurs soothingly. “But no matter how welcoming we were, he still probably felt like it was something he had to keep to himself. Mental illness is fairly stigmatized in Japan, after all...”

Oka cries a little harder, and Ayano rubs her back. Someone taps her arm and she glances at them- it’s Chojo. “Oka,” he says, eyes red from crying as well. She pulls away from Ayano to hug him instead, and he clings to her. Behind him, Supana approaches, as well as Shin, the third year, and Kokuna, the first year. It quickly becomes an awkward group hug of everyone trying to comfort Oka and themselves.

Ayano steps away when the bell rings, a little bothered that she didn’t get to see Senpai. She only gets a glimpse of her as Senpai walks past to go up to her classroom.

Class is a study period, the teacher understanding that a lot of students are too shaken to focus on a real lesson. A few students try to use the time to talk to Ayano and Chojo, but the instant one of them asks ‘do you know why he did it?’, the teacher demands they be left alone. She appreciates it- even if she doesn’t care about his death, Chojo does.

Osana glances over at her a few times, but doesn’t approach her after the teacher’s decree. She looks exactly the part of a worrying friend. Kizana, on the other hand, doesn’t look at her at all, but that’s also fairly in character.

She gets a good amount of work done during the study period. As soon as the lunch bell rings, Osana and Kizana are both over at her side. “Let’s walk together,” Kizana says, taking her hand. Osana hums in agreement and takes Ayano’s other one.

Osana presses close as they walk up to the roof. “...did you guys really have to make sure the whole school witnessed it?” she mutters, nearly silent.

Ayano keeps looking forward as she quietly answers. “Unintentional, but it worked out.” After all, a bunch of people saw him fall, but no one saw the two of them, so there’s multiple witnesses all saying he jumped.

Kizana leans into Ayano’s other side. ...she’s a little squished. “Be quiet, Osana,” she says. “Is this really the time for that?”

Osana rolls her eyes. “Fine, whatever.” They head over to where the older girls are already waiting for them.

“Good morning,” Amai says softly to Ayano.

“Yes, good morning...” Senpai looks worried- is that for her? Is she worried about Ayano’s feelings? “How are you doing?” She is!

Still, Ayano can’t show how happy she is if she’s feigning mourning... “I’m... fine. As fine as I can be, I suppose.” She takes her lunch from Osana as she passes them out.

Senpai nods. “I’m sorry for your loss... I don’t know how close you two were, but he was still your club member.”

“We weren’t too close,” she says. “But... it’s unsettling.”

“I can understand that. We’re too young to be worrying about our mortality. School has been weird recently, have you heard the rumors?”

“What rumors?” Kokona asks Senpai.

“Well, I don’t know how true it is... but you all know some students have gone missing, right? Supposedly, someone saw Saki Miyu and one of her younger friends being taken out of the school in an ambulance...” Amai stiffens, and Senpai looks at her. “Amai? Are you okay?”

“You... you don’t know?”

“Know what?”

Ayano interrupts. “Senpai... they’re both dead.” Senpai goes wide-eyed. “I suppose we were the only witnesses other than the student council vice president, so it hasn’t spread, but last week, Saki showed up to the cooking club meeting, grabbed a knife, and killed Koharu.”

“Wha... she... she what?” She looks so scared... it’s a cute look on her, really.

“She attacked Amai, but when Amai fought back, she killed herself.” Amai looks away at that.

“My god, that’s... so awful. That must have been terrifying for you all!” Senpai rests a hand on Amai’s arm, probably since she’s the closest. Ayano is still jealous.

“...it was,” Amai says quietly. “We even got questioned by the police. Still... everything’s okay now. Saki is gone, so she won’t hurt anyone else.”

Ah, she really took Ayano’s words to heart, didn’t she? Perfect.

“Saki Miyu and Koharu are dead... Musume Ronshaku from my class is gone too, but no one knows why,” Senpai murmurs. “They say her dad was in some shady business, though. I hope she’s okay, she seems nice, if gossipy.”

“She was pretty mean, actually,” Kokona mutters.

“Huh?” Senpai asks, looking at her. “Sorry, what did you say?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Kokona repeats herself louder. “Musume was actually really mean. She spread rumors about me and... and made fun of my family because my father was in debt to hers...”

Senpai gasps. “She did? I had no idea she’s that kind of girl...”

“She was,” Kokona nods. Ayano frowns at Kokona using past tense, but Senpai and Amai don’t seem to notice, which is what matters.

“You poor girl,” Amai says, pulling Kokona into a hug. “Ah, and your teacher left too, right, Ayano? It seems like it’s been a rough start to the school year for all of us...”

“Huh?” Kizana asks. “Our teacher is here.”

“You weren’t here for the first one,” Osana tells her. “We had a teacher before Yamada named Fuka. She was awful.”

There’s dawning comprehension on Kizana’s face as Senpai speaks up. “She was awful? You didn’t say that when you had her last year.”

“Well...” Osana pauses before continuing. “That was before I learned she was grading me harder than everyone else because she thought I’m, um... what did she call me, Yan?”

“A petulant child,” she says darkly.

“Yeah, that. I was going to go to the guidance counselor, but she was replaced before I could, so maybe she was doing it to others, too.”

“When did all this happen?!” Senpai asks, still surprised.

“The week we weren’t talking.”

Senpai shakes her head disbelievingly. “I can’t believe people can have such dark sides to them that they keep hidden...”

Ayano glances around their group. She’s a violent stalker, Amai and Kokona are murderers, Osana was the bystander to multiple deaths, and Kizana encouraged at least one death so far and seems to be impressed by news of the others. Yeah. Those are some pretty dark secrets they’re keeping from Senpai.

“You never know,” she says to Senpai. “That’s why I try to be picky with the people I spend time with.”

“Oh?” She looks around the semi-large group. “And we all make the cut?”

“You’re all trustworthy and kind,” Ayano says. Osana side eyes Kizana. Well, they’re all kind under certain circumstances, anyway. “And I like being around you all.”

Senpai laughs, seeming flattered. “I like being around you too, Ayano.” She shivers, but Senpai doesn’t seem to notice. The conversation lulls so everyone can eat.

When they’re all nearly done, Kizana speaks up again. “Aya,” she coos. “We should have a sleepover at your house again.”

“I’m starting to think you’re trying to move in with me,” she says, only slightly joking. Kizana laughs musically.

“I want to sleep over too,” Amai says, and then flushes a little when Ayano looks at her. “Well, you said I should join you next time, so-”

“We should have a big sleepover,” Ayano says firmly. “You’re all invited.” Especially Senpai.

“Ah, that sounds nice, but I can’t make it this weekend,” Senpai says, sounding a little disappointed. “We have visiting relatives, and my sister would be furious if I left her alone to deal with them.” Damn it.

“I can make it,” Osana says. “As long as we get our homework done at some point.”

Kizana groans. “That’s not the point of a sleepover! It’s to eschew responsibilities, to have fun with your friends-”

“Yeah, well, I’ll never have fun with friends again unless I pass all my classes, so I need to get my homework done.”

“Don’t worry, Kizana,” Ayano soothes her. “You did fine with our study session last night, I’m sure you’ll be okay with another one.” Kizana huffs, but doesn’t protest again.

“I’ll talk to my dad,” Kokona says. “I should be fine to sleep over again, though.”

“Oh, I will have to ask my mother,” Amai says, frowning slightly. “She’s always very cautious about the people I’m friends with...”

“Well, if she doesn’t want you to sleep over, you could just come spend time with us during Saturday,” Ayano suggests. “We could all go out and get ice cream, like we tried last week.”

“Ah, I could probably join you all for ice cream,” Senpai says. “As long as it’s not for too long.”

“We should have a groupchat,” Osana says. “I’ll set it up. Kizana, give me your number.”

“Buy me dinner first,” Kizana flirts.

“I literally made the lunch you’re eating right now.”

Kizana looks down at the empty bento before listing off her phone number for Osana to put in her phone. Osana sets up the chat for them. “Now, we can text everyone at once if we need to alter plans or anything.”

“That’s very useful,” Ayano says. “Thank you, Osana.”

“W-whatever, like it’s a big deal...” she huffs, but she’s obviously pleased.

The bell rings, and Ayano starts in surprise. Time is up already...? Well, hopefully most of them can come over tonight, and then they can spend more time together. And maybe she can get that ice cream date with Senpai...!

She heads back to class in a good mood. The teacher starts off afternoon classes to announce that all clubs are cancelled for the day, due to recent events. It’s obvious to everyone what recent event it was. It’s a rough transition from that to math class, and no one seems able to focus- especially not Chojo.

Ayano gets a little bit of her homework done during class, but she’ll be glad to have that study session with the other girls this weekend. That way she can make sure that Kizana understands it.

She waits downstairs with Osana and Kizana for Kokona and Amai to arrive. It’s only a few minutes before they join them. “Ah, I texted my father before class and he said he was fine with me going...! I’m going to stop home to get some things, though,” Kokona says.

“Yeah, I have to go home too,” Osana says. “It’ll be easier to convince my parents in person.”

Amai nods. “My mother’s the same way...”

“I’ll put my address in the groupchat in case you can come over,” Ayano tells her. “Kizana and I can start dinner while we wait for you all.”

“Dinner...? We can’t just order something?” Kizana asks.

“I’ve been ordering out too much recently. Besides, I’m really starting to take up cooking.”

Kizana sighs. “Fine...”

“See you all soon, then,” Ayano says before they all head their separate ways. She and Kizana stop at a store to get things for dinner and breakfast tomorrow. She decides to just make pasta with homemade pasta sauce. It’s simple, and she can easily make enough for five people. She carries all the bags home, other than Kizana holding the bag with the snacks she insisted on getting.

As soon as they’re home and the bags set down, Kizana leans against the counter. “So. Tell me immediately about the other deaths.”

“Hm?” She starts unpacking the groceries.

“The other deaths! The ganguro girl, that twintails girl, the teacher!”

“Ah...” Ayano nods. “You’re sure you want to hear about them?”

“Absolutely. You told me you helped others with deaths, that was them, right?”

“You’re right.” She gets out a pot to start making the sauce. “Musume was first. She was the ganguro girl. Kokona’s father was in an immense amount of debt to her father, and... well, it wasn’t originally the plan to kill her. We were going to rough her up and force her father to free his debtors. However, before we could even start, she began insulting Kokona. Calling her a slut and worthless for trying to help pay for her father’s debt.”

Kizana narrows her eyes. “So the ganguro was like that? How despicable.”

“Mhm. Kokona was holding a bat at the time... and went a little overboard. I helped her destroy the body and any evidence, and soon her father was freed of his debt,” she says casually as she chops up tomatoes and garlic.

“Who was next?” She looks so fascinated... Kizana is rather dark. Ayano can appreciate that.

“Rino Fuka, the teacher. She’d been intentionally failing Osana on correct homeworks and tests for over a year because she didn’t like her personality. Osana tried to confront her first, and the teacher berated her until she lashed out and hit her. The teacher pinned her down and was going to get her expelled. I grew fond of Osana, and didn’t want that to happen... so I slit Fuka’s throat. I got Osana cleaned up, destroyed the evidence again, but left her body there to get discovered. Still, no one knew it was us, and so we just got a new teacher.” Ayano puts the ingredients inside the pot and turns on the heat.

“Why did you leave her body?” she asks with interest.

“It’s harder to explain the disappearance of an adult woman with a job rather than a teenage girl. Musume could have run away, could have disappeared with a boyfriend, could have been kidnapped by the yakuza... there’s a thousand explanations for her disappearance, but an adult? That’s more complicated. It was easier to let everyone know something did happen, but with no proof of who caused it.”

“I see...” she nods. “And then the twintails girl, Saki. That was your doing, too, right?”

“She was harassing Kokona. Being homophobic because she thought that Kokona was dating Osana and I. Saki was using secrets Kokona had trusted her with to upset her because she didn’t like the thought of Kokona dating girls. So... this next part is even more unsettling,” she warns her.

“That’s fine, that’s fine,” she waves her off. “I’m sure I’ve read worse.”

“I tortured her.” Kizana blinks. “I kidnapped her, kept her in the basement, and tortured her for hurting Kokona. Then, when she was completely broken, I brought her to school and let her loose. She went straight for Koharu, who was one of the other girls who had hurt Kokona. Then, she went for Amai- who was innocent- but Amai fought back... and stabbed her with her own knife. Saki lost it and stabbed herself more. We convinced the police it was completely a suicide, though, so Amai wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“You... are so disturbing, Aya.” Kizana smiles as she speaks, though. “Still, you’re just protective, aren’t you? Protecting the girls you love...”

“My friends,” Ayano corrects. “I’m not dating anyone.”

“Tell yourself that all you like,” her smile turns into a smirk, “but it’s clear that you care for them in a different way.”

Ayano turns away, staring into the pasta sauce she’s stirring. “I don’t. There’s a girl I love- a girl I’d kill and die for. If I loved other girls, wouldn’t that be unfair to her? No offense to your lifestyle, of course.”

“You’re not dating her yet, though.” Kizana points out, stepping closer to Ayano. “Isn’t it unfair to everyone else who likes you if you don’t give them a shot? Besides... if you don’t date this girl you love, then you’ll just be alone forever-”

“I will. I will date her. We’re destined to be together, we’re-”

“Okay, okay,” she says soothingly. “So, you’ll be together. Worst case scenario, she isn’t okay with you dating other girls, and you break up with them to be with her, right? But best case scenario...” Kizana wraps her arms around Ayano’s waist from behind, and rests her chin on Ayano’s shoulder. “Best case scenario, you get all of us, Aya.”

“But... that’s not...” she protests weakly.

“You’ll get sweet little Kokona- she’s so fond of you, you know. And Osana, who blushes and stutters at every bit of praise you give her. You’ll get darling, kind Amai... and you’ll get me, right now.”

“Kizana...” Ayano murmurs.

“And you’ll get whoever the girl you love is, too.”

The thought... dating all of them. Having Senpai is all she ever wanted, but can’t she want this, too? If Kizana is right, and they all like her- and if Senpai is okay with it too, of course- and she can date them all... does she want that? She pictures it- waking up in bed with Kokona, taking Osana out on ice cream dates, baking with Amai, almost kissing Kizana... that’s all things that have actually happened, actually. And she liked all of it. She liked it all a lot.

“Aya,” Kizana says, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“...yes?”

“Kiss me.” She keeps hugging her, but loosens her grip enough that Ayano can turn around.

Ayano hesitates before putting the spoon she was stirring the sauce with down, and turning in Kizana’s arms. Looking right at her... she’s so beautiful, and she wants to kiss Ayano. Is it okay for her first kiss to be with someone besides Senpai? She wants it to be okay. She wants to kiss Kizana.

She starts to lean in when suddenly the bell rings, and she jolts, as though they were caught by Senpai herself. Ayano quickly realizes it was just the doorbell, and she pulls away from Kizana to answer it.

Kokona and Osana are standing outside. “Hey- whoa, you look red, are you okay?” Osana asks.

“Ah? I’m... fine?” She opens the door more to let them in, and they walk through, both looking at her a little worriedly. Ayano just shuts the door behind them. “We were just making dinner... is pasta alright?” she asks, attempting to keep a sense of normality.

“Yeah, sure... Did you check the groupchat? Amai says her mother said no.”

“Oh, that’s a shame... hopefully she can make it next time.”

Kokona watches her as they walk back to the kitchen. “Are you sure you’re okay, Ayano...?”

“She’s fine,” Kizana says, a little bitterness evident in her voice. She’s taken up stirring the sauce for Ayano.

“I’m fine,” she agrees, and gets out another pot to make the actual pasta.

Dinner is a quiet affair- Kokona and Osana seem a little drained from their walk over with all their things, Kizana seems disappointed and slightly bitter about the interruption, and Ayano is once more feeling conflicted. She can’t keep her mind off what Kizana said. If she could date all five girls... that would be perfect to her. Not that Senpai isn’t perfect on her own, of course, the other girls are just bonuses. But what would Senpai think? She seemed surprised at Osana liking multiple people, but she wasn’t negative about it, or about the end of the play.

Ayano doesn’t say much after dinner, either, as they all crowd in her room to watch television. Kizana cuddles up close, but she doesn’t let herself do anything- not in front of the other girls. If she was to date them all... she would talk to them all privately, one on one. She’s sure if she tried to talk to everyone at once, there would be a lot of talking over each other- which is endearing, but not the best for a serious talk.

They’re getting ready for bed when the doorbell rings again. They all look at each other, a little confused, before Ayano sets down the pajamas she was going to change into and heads to the door. It rings again right when she’s at it, and she throws it open. Amai, holding a large bag, is on the other side. “Oh, Amai...? I thought you couldn’t make it.”

“I... decided to come anyway.” Amai steps inside and sets down her bag. “My mother can’t tell me not to see my friends. And I really wanted to spend tonight with all of you.”

“Oh! Well, you’re completely welcome, of course,” Ayano says. “We’re all getting ready for bed now, I’m afraid, we all seem tired...”

“That’s fine, so am I,” Amai says. “I just... wanted to be here.”

“....” Ayano smiles at her. “We’re happy to have you.” She locks the door and takes Amai’s hand, leading her to the bedroom.

“Oh, hello!” Kokona says when she sees her. “Amai, I didn’t think you could make it!”

“Well, I’m here... I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not!”

“It’s a pleasure to have you,” Kizana says, smiling at her. Osana nods in agreement.

Ayano lets go of Amai’s hand to grab her clothes. “I’ll be right back, I need to change. This is my room, feel free to look around.” She leaves the room, changing and brushing her teeth before returning. Amai is already looking happier, Kizana leaning against her and Kokona and Osana talking to her. Ayano joins them on the bed.

Soon, Amai gets ready for bed as well, and they all get onto the bed as best they can. It’s fairly squished, and Kizana is lying almost entirely on top of Ayano and Amai, but Ayano still finds herself drifting off, surrounded by the comfort of her friends.


	17. BONUS: Kizana, Saturday

After a slow wakeup, a nice breakfast, and a bunch of getting ready, the group of girls all go out to meet Senpai for ice cream. Ayano is especially excited, of course. As much as she’s feeling conflicted about what she discussed with Kizana, what really matters is Senpai- and seeing her out of school? She can’t help but look forward to it. She even has Kizana help her pick out an especially nice outfit, even if it may give her an idea of who her ‘loved one’ is.

They get to the ice cream shop before her, which is surprising, given that they took forever to shower in turns, get dressed, and get out of the house. They decide against getting ice cream until she arrives, and instead just get a table together and look at the menu to figure out what they want.

It’s even longer before Senpai shows up, with an unknown girl in tow. At least, unknown to most of them. “Oh, hey, Hanako, didn’t know you were coming too,” Osana says, smiling at her.

Ah, so this is Senpai’s precious sister...?

“Of course I had to come! You’re getting ice cream! Besides, Big Sis couldn’t leave me alone with our mean grandparents...”

Osana laughs. “They’re only mean because you’re a brat.”

“I am not!” Hanako pouts at her. “Sis!”

“Osana, don’t be mean to her...” Senpai holds back a giggle of her own, though. “So, everyone, this is my sister, Hanako. Hanako, these are my other friends, Kokona Haruka, Amai Odayaka, Ayano Aishi, and Kizana Sunobu.” She points them all out in turn.

Ayano waves at her. “Nice to meet you, Hanako.”

“Hm...” Hanako looks them all over. “Tell me about yourselves.”

Kizana looks about to burst into a full monologue about herself, but before she can, Senpai speaks up. “Why don’t we order our ice cream first and talk while we eat? We did hold them up from ordering.”

“Oh, yeah, okay! I want a sundae, with mint chocolate chip ice cream and hot fudge, with sprinkles and lots of whipped cream-”

“And two cherries, I know,” Senpai laughs. “I’ll go order-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Ayano says, standing up.

“Hold on, you can’t get our ice cream again,” Osana protests. “You paid last time.”

Ayano really wants to look generous in front of Senpai. “Don’t worry, it’s fine.” She already was listening in on everyone else’s orders. “What would you like?” she asks Senpai.

“Ayano, you really don’t have to pay for mine, it’s okay.”

“It’s alright, Senpai, I have a big allowance from my parents, remember? Hanako, you said... mint chocolate chip, hot fudge, sprinkles, whipped cream, and two cherries?”

“That’s right,” she says, looking a little impressed. “Big Sis likes neapolitan ice cream, with marshmallows.”

“Got it.” Before there can be any more protests, Ayano goes to the counter and orders all of their ice cream, paying for it and then waiting for it all to be made up. She sees Senpai and Hanako take their seats while they wait. Unfortunately, Hanako takes the seat next to Ayano’s instead of Senpai. That’s fine, though. Supposedly, Hanako is picky about who her big sister spends time with. If she likes Ayano, though, there won’t be a problem there.

As the orders come out, Ayano delivers them to the table, until finally the last one comes out and she can take a seat.

“Thank you,” Hanako says politely.

“You’re welcome,” she says back with a smile before digging into her own ice cream.

“So what are you like?” she asks Ayano. When Ayano looks at her questioningly, she elaborates. “Ko- no, Kizana told me she likes theater, Amai likes cooking, K... Kokona likes manga, and I already know Osana. What are you like?”

“Hm...” She sets down her spoon. “I don’t know... I’m in a few clubs. I’m in the play with Kizana, and cooking club with Amai. I’m in the occult club as well, but I mostly just like the people in it.”

“You’re very social,” Senpai says. Ayano hears Osana cough to hide a quiet laugh. “And very nice and helpful.”

Is that what Senpai thinks of her...? She smiles, a little wide. “Ah, thank you...”

Hanako looks closely at her before turning back to her ice cream. “Okay. I approve. For now.”

Ayano’s pleased to have gained her approval.

The rest of the ice cream outing is fairly short- Senpai gets a call from her parents and she and Hanako have to go home. As soon as the rest of them are done, they just head back to Ayano’s house for the rest of their elongated sleepover.


End file.
